Descend From Heaven
by Aurorabeam Corporation
Summary: Life is never fair, mortal or not. Delia and Red Ketchum discovers their newborn child have a deadly decease right after he was born. They plead to their certain pink Pokemon for his recovery. At the same time, Arceus's brother is dying. Will they survive? If they does, are they ready with the challange in their life? One cannot simply live their life without sacrificing others.
1. Chapter 0: The Sacrifice

**Hello everyone! Welcome to one of the rewritten version of 'Pokemon: The Sacred Fire'!**

**Mew: Yep! We are very sorry for not telling you this sooner. We decided this decision because we just crashed that story down into dusts.**

**Latios: Pretty much ...**

**Lucario: And a new story finally comes into our view!**

**Author: Anyway, there are few things you should know in this story. First of all, Trainers are allowed to have Pokedex at 5. BUT! They are ONLY allowed to explore the world at 18. That means, they are NOT allowed to walk into the wilderness before they are officially 18 years old.**

**Latios: We decided to put this system up because we saw many young Pokemon Trainer in the Game having Pokemon before they reached 10 years old. In order to balance the Anime and Games, we decided to put this kind of system. Also! To make the difference, we also changed the Pokemon Slot rules in this section.**

**Author: We decided to allow 5 to 9 years old child to have only 3 Pokemon Slot. A child/teen that aged 10 to 14 only allowed to have 4. And finally, a teen that aged 15 to 17 can only have 5 Pokemon. The Pokemon Slot went full to 6 when the user reached 18 years old.**

**Latios: Also! It doesn't end just there. There are many Pokemon Trainer Ranks that people can achieve. There are 'Trainer' which is a newbie and 'Strip Trainer' which is where they will pick their section.**

**Author: There are many sections that they can chose, but people mainly pick one of the three popular sections. There are 'Pokemon Trainer', 'Pokemon Coordinator', and 'Pokemon Breeder'. All ranks still only allowed to have 6 Pokemon. However, when they reached their Novice Stage 'Bronze Pokemon Trainer', 'Novice Pokemon Coordinator; and 'E-Rank Pokemon Breeder' they can have 7 Pokemon slot of their choice.**

**Latios: That's right! Also, there are many Rank Tree that we we're too lazy to tell you here. So, there you go! For now.**

**Mew: I can't believe I don't really get the system you two are making ...**

**Latios: Ahahaha ... That's me! I, Latios, the Great System Arranger, is great forming the system around the Story Framework!**

**Author: I'm good at making the Story Plot, while you're good at writing the Story, Mew.**

**Mew: I get it. Wait, what about Lucario?**

**Lucario: I work on uploading the story into the site, since you guys are too lazy to upload it by yourself ...**

**Author: Well ... I don't have time for that. I got exams to prepare and you guys are my only hope!**

**Lucario: Well, you clearly isn't doing very well through your exam ...**

**Author: ... shut up ...**

**Mew: Well then! I suppose that's all in this Author Note! We are Aurorabeam Team, signing off!**

* * *

**Chapter Info: Chapter 0 (Prologue)**

**Rating: T**

**Words Count: 5478 Words (Current Chapter)**

**Date/Time Posted: 15:58 - 4/4/2015 (Edited: 19:10 4/8/2015)  
**

**Beta-Read: (None)**

**Proofread: Ginger (Software)**

**Other Notes:**

"Hello" **-** **Normal Speech  
"Hello" - Pokemon Speech  
_"Hello"_ \- Technology Speaking/Announcement  
**"_Hello_" **\- Telepathy  
**"_Hello_" **\- Private Telepathy  
**'_Hello_'** \- Thought  
**

**|We are proud to represent our story. We hope you have pleasant experience reading with us|**

* * *

**Chapter 0: The Sacrifice**

It was all started in Kanto National Hospital in Vermillion City. In the hall where waiters usually wait, here we can see two men sitting on the seat, while one is wandering around the hall. The first man is a 25-years-old man with a Pikachu and -surprisingly- Mew on his shoulder. He has a dark chocolate raven hair with a Z trade mark under his eyes. He has white skin. He's wearing red bomber jacket with white lining on the edges, red T-shirt, bright brown jeans and red shoes. He's wearing black Poke-Ball belt that held six of his Poke-Balls, three Poke-balls on the left and the rest is on the right. This man is holding a red hat while wandering around the halls aimlessly like waiting for something.

The second man is a 50-years-old man with white hair and white skin. He's wearing a lab coat, jacket, blue jeans and black formal shoes. The third man is a 25-years-old man with chocolate raven hair and white-chocolate skin. He's wearing blue T-shirt, along with blue jeans and dark blue shoes. Both of these men seem related somehow, judging from their similar looks.

"Oh come on, Red. Sit down, you're going to hurt yourself!" The second man sternly spoke to him. The first man that now known as Red, said, "I can't! I can't wait to see my new child being born!"

"Come on Flame Head, it's not like the room is going somewhere" The third man replied, "You need to wait!"

"Don't call me Flame Head you Blue Ice Cream!" Red insulted back. The third man stood from his seat, then angrily said, "Oh yeah?!"

"Calm down Red, Blue, please don't make any problem in this hospital" The second man spoke to them. Both men huffed with each other, then suddenly, they heard a cry. A baby cry to be exact. Red's head snapped to the door next to him, then said, "Finally!"

Then, the door opened, revealing a nurse on the doorstep, "Red Ketchum?"

"Yes, that's me" Red said with a bright smile. The nurse frowned, then sadly spoke, "The baby is born, but…" she trailed off.

"But?" Red said with confused tone. The nurse snapped from her thoughtful look, then said, "The doctor wants to see you."

Red smiled, "Of course!" He quickly rushed into the room.

* * *

Going into the room, he can see various devices that doctor usually uses to do their duty. Red saw his wife, Delia, lying down on her hospital bed with a baby on her hands. She has half of her body covered with a blanket. Delia is silently crying while the doctor is looking at the baby with a sad look.

Red approached them. He asked, "Doctor, what's wrong? Is the baby a boy or a girl?"

The doctor smiled serenely at him, "The baby is a boy, Champion Red" he said. Then, he frowned with a sad look plastered on his face, "However… there's a bad news that you need to know."

Red frown begins to deepen, "What is it?"

The doctor hesitantly replied, "As you can see, the child is a boy and he has successfully borne from your wife's womb. However…" He cleared his throat, "When we start checking his health condition… there is a disease that we have detected."

Red's heart crashed into pieces after hearing that statement. Red promptly sat on the seat, while Mew and Pikachu on his shoulder are staring with shock, "What?" he said in a low tone.

"We've diagnosed an ENM or Early Neonatal Mortality decease in your song" The doctor said with a sad tone, "We are very sorry. Currently, there is no cure for this disease, yet."

"What…" Red gasped with shock, as tears slowly begin to drop on his face, "But that's not possible…" Red recognized the decease. Early Neotanal Mortality is a disease that kills a newborn baby after 7 to 28 days living. It is one of the incurable and rare disease among all newborn babies.

"I am sorry, Mister Ketchum" The doctor said. Suddenly, the nurse whispered something in his ear. The Doctor nodded, he stood and said, "I leave you two with the baby now. I, uh… have something to do."

"But he can't possibly have the disease!" Red shouted desperately, "He's just a baby!"

The doctor gave a sad frown, "I am sorry" With that, he left the place. Red quickly approached the baby and Delia. Red said, "Delia, is that true?"

Delia sniffed, she said, "Yes darling. I saw it when he was diagnosed."

Red sat on the seat, then said, "Why… why is this happening to him? Why is this happening?"

Mew snapped from its shuck. It flew close to the cradled baby, then stared at it. The young baby looked up to it, and squealed in happiness. Mew gave a sad smile, it hugged the baby, then said, "Mew, mew…"

Red perked up. He stared to Mew like he just found a shiny Pokemon, "Mew. Is there a way to heal him?"

Mew blinked. He stared to Red, then nodded, "Mew."

"C-Can you heal my dear baby, please?" Red said between sobs. He has spark of hopes on his head now. Mew frowned, and tilted its head, "Mew, ew…"

"Mew, please, I need you to heal him. He's my only son!" Red said within desperately. Mew sighed, it went to the table and picked up a pen and a paper. It begins writing something on the paper, while Red and Delia staring at them.

"Mew, mew!" It showed them its writing:

_There is a way. Early Neonatal Mortality decease is a Life Force decease. This happens when a baby was too rushed being born in a woman's womb, and doesn't have enough time for the baby to generate its own Life Force inside a woman's womb._

To fix this matter, I need to bring him somewhere, where the heavens exist. I, however, cannot be sure if you could come along. I also cannot be sure what kind of consequences when this decision is made.

Red nodded in desperate, "Yes. I take all the consequences, just please, save my young baby!" Mew nodded. It begins writing again, then showed them its writing, "Mew mew."

_First, I want you to name him._

Red blinked. He picked the baby from Delia's lap. He stared for a few minutes, then finally said, "Ash" He continued, "Your name will be Ash Ketchum."

Mew nodded. It picked up the young baby with Psychic, then teleported away, leaving the saddened couple alone. Red muttered, "I hope you succeed, Mew."

* * *

Mew wasn't a type that like any humans. No, she hated humans for reasons. She hated their arrogance, their pride, their hunger with power, and their life. She hated how they only want to discover things for power.

Even after Mew was captured, she still has the same perception toward humans. In fact, she seems to hate humans, even with more passion. Red and Mew didn't get along at first, but Mew finally force herself to be together with her since… well, she already forgot when.

But now, here she is. She was going to help her trainer that she 'hated' the most. She's now carrying the dying baby on her paws, while flying toward the center of Hall of Origin.

Reaching there, she found two Arceus talking with each other. The rest of Legendary Pokemon is currently off to their own duty, so the Hall of Origin is pretty much empty except the two Alpha Pokemon.

Both Arceus noticed them. The first Arceus is a male Shiny Arceus while next to him is a regular female Arceus. The male Arceus noticed her. He was about to greet her. However, his gaze fell upon the baby on Mew's paws. He asked, "Mew, why did you bring a human here?"

"Well… here's the thing" Mew said as she start explaining her problem. The shiny Arceus frowned in anticipation while the female Arceus has a shocked look. After telling the entire problem, the shiny Arceus spoke, "Hmm… this could be a problem."

"You told us you hate humans, Mew" The female Arceus said with wonder, "what change your mind to save this baby?"

Mew was hesitant to explain them the reason, "Well… I don't know if this is a coherent reason, but… I feel something strange in this boy. Something that seems to soothe my emotion and feeling… and I like it. I just- I don't know what really is inside this human."

"Hmm…" The female Arceus stared to the baby, closely, "This boy shows promise. This boy has potential to become the prophesied Chosen One."

"He does?" Mew and the male Shiny Arceus said with surprise. The female Arceus nodded, "Indeed. We shall not waste this human, he might be the one that is prophesied."

"So… can you heal the boy?" Mew asked them. The shiny Arceus frowned, "Well… Life Force is something that is beyond our hand, but… there is a way."

"How?" Mew quickly asked. The female Arceus spoke, "In order to save the boy, we need to sacrifice someone that is willing to merge with his body, in order for him to regain a new Life Force."

"Looking for someone like that could be hard" Mew muttered. The shiny Arceus spoke, "We will take care of this matter before this child lost his soul. We will not let him die in vain only because some pathetic mortal decease."

"Thank you" Mew said with a bow. The female Arceus spoke, "Now go ahead. Tell your Trainer that we will take this matter in our hands."

Mew nodded. With that, she teleported away from the Hall of Origin along with the baby. The female Arceus sighed, she turned to the male Shiny Arceus, then said, "Is he the one?"

The male shiny Arceus nodded, "Yes, he is the one."

"Looks like there is no other way, huh?" The female Arceus said with a sad tone. The male shiny Arceus nodded, "Indeed. There is no other way, sister."

"Have you really considered this? Are you very sure with this decision?" The female Arceus spoke to him. The male Shiny Arceus nodded, "Yes. He will be perfect. He has a huge prophecy on his shoulder and he needs power in order to achieve it."

"Are you sure?" The female Arceus asked again, uncertain with his decision. The male shiny Arceus nodded, "It is for the Greater Good, for me, for him and for the world."

* * *

Going back to the hospital, Mew reappeared again in the hospital room. Delia is now sleeping on her bed while Red is awaiting for their arrival. Professor Oak and Blue are already leaving to their own respective home. Red noticed Mew, he quickly approached her, "Mew, how is it? Is it possible to heal him? Please, Mew. Tell me!" Red wailed to her.

Mew flinched. She gave the baby to Red, then begin writing something on the paper. She showed the paper to him, "Mew mew, ew."

_Yes, it is possible to heal him. However, you need to wait for my Lord and Lady to decide his fate._

"Thank Arceus" Red said with a relieved sigh, "But, did they agree to help us?" Red asked her. Mew nodded as an answer.

Red put the baby down on his wife's lap, then he hugged Mew, "Thank you… Mew" He whispered, but enough for Mew to hear it. Mew herself is surprised by the sudden hug. She smiled and pat his back a few times, "Mew…" She muttered.

* * *

Four days later, Delia can finally go home with her baby. The doctor told them that they have diagnosed Ash further and ended up with results that he will die in a week, which means he have three days remaining to live after he was born. Red tried to suppress his grief, while putting all his hope and trust to Mew. Mew, meanwhile, spends more of her time in Hall of Origin. Mostly asking requirements to the male shiny Arceus about his decision.

"Have you decided who the host is?" Mew asked him. The male shiny Arceus nodded, "Yes. I will not tell you who will fuse with his body. We will begin the process tomorrow. That is if the baby is still alive."

"The baby can only survive in a week" Mew muttered with a sad sigh, "There are only three days remaining now. I hope you know what you are doing, Lord Arceus" She finished. She begins to float away from the hall. However, the male Shiny Arceus said, "Mew."

Mew stopped. She turned around, and asked "Yes?" She wonders what question this Arceus will throw to her.

"Call me Theos" the shiny male Arceus said. Mew eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"Call me Theos" The shiny male Arceus –that now known as Theos- repeated. Mew shuttered, "B-But, why are you telling me this?"

"It is better for you to know my actual name before I do this uh… ritual" Theos said with grim, "just… keep my name a secret, okay? I do not wish to have you running around shouting my name in my world, or home."

"O-Okay, Lord Theos" Mew bowed again to him. Then, she flew away.

* * *

Mew suddenly teleported in Ketchum's residence in Pallet Town. The place is big. The house took the appearance of a Faux Chateau. It has over 100 feet long, over 50 feet wide and over 60 feet height including the rooftop and second floor. The wall is painted white, with gray rooftop and two chimneys at the center. The window has fixed window model and Kalos (French?) style at the first and second floor, but the attic window is a complete circle. There are over 20 windows, including the attic window. The window itself is 3 feet long and 10 feet tall, including the half-circle window. The attic window is only 4 foot circle length. The front door has gray colored and look typically made of unique wood, since the door looked smoother than normal door. The backdoor has an appearance of a white regular-sized French door, and it leads to the 100 foot square backyard that also have a Garden, Green House and others. The house is facing to the East.

The front yard is over 50 feet wide and 30 feet length. It has a gray road path from two gates with over 3 feet wide. Close to the front door, there is a big white water fountain that takes an appearance of a Pikachu. The Pikachu fountain was looking up while sprouting a water from its mouth down into the fountain border below. Aside from those, there are green grasses across the front yard, with small dome grass style placed close to the black and white road path border. To add the addiction, there are few beautiful flowers and unnoticeable white spots around the garden.

There are many rooms in the Ketchum's residence. The first room is the living room. The living room has two floors connected. It has white wall with a stair that leads to the second floor. The floor is also colored white and made of ceramic, nothing is special with this one. There are three large white bipolar sofas, each are placed to form a sharp U-shape, facing West side of the wall. At the center, there is a large coffee table with dark chocolate wooden frame and glass top surface. Also, there is a 30 inch television attached to the west wall, where they could watch the TV as they please. Also, close to the TV, there are several game consoles like 'PS4' and 'Xbox One' along with their respective stick pad placed on the shelf, which was attached to the wall. There are two large sound system attached on the wall next to the TV. To add the addiction, there is a large beautiful chandelier lamp on the ceiling that took an appearance of a dome. It also colored white in both light and color. There are several typical floor lamp near the stairs, sofas and TV. Those floor lamps have a black metal stand and white topping. This lamp emits orange colored light and usually used at night. There are three doors connected to the living room, one close to the TV, one is at the south-left wall, and one in the east wall. All doors in the house except the front and back door are only simple white door with white color and white-grayish metal door knob. Also, most windows are closed with a green curtain. The air feels pleasant cold, all thanks to the air conditioners.

The Guest Room is pretty much simpler. There are only three sofas, one is a medium-sized white sofas while the rest is a small one. The sofas are placed in U-shape, with some familiar floor lamp and coffee table. This room is connected to the front door and the one that leads to the Living Room. The room also has an air conditioner.

Mew appeared in the Living Room, where Red and Delia are currently sitting on the sofa. Red is reading some magazine while Delia is playing with her new son. When they noticed her, they stopped their activity and stared to the New Species Pokemon.

"So?" Red asked her. Surprisingly, Mew spoke, "_They agreed to heal him, but with some condition._"

Red and Delia stared at her in shock, "You speak?" Red squealed. Mew nodded, "_Telepathy. But that doesn't matter now. Anyway, there are few conditions that you must agree in order for us to heal him._"

"What are the conditions?" Red asked her. Mew replied, "_First, he will become our Champion. Do you agree with this one?_"

"Will it be dangerous?" Delia asked her with concern. Mew nodded, "_If you think about fighting villainous organization like what Red does… yeah, I think so._"

"What? I can't agree with that one!" Delia said with a sad tone, "I can't risk my baby son having life and death experience!"

"Calm down, dear. We can discuss that matter for a later time" Red said with a soothing tone. Delia calmed down a bit, but still has her guard on. Red gestured Mew to continue. Mew cleared her throat, then said, "_The second condition. He will have power that no other humans that could have. He will harness this power to defeat many evil in this world, and bring the balance back where it's supposed to be. Do you agree with this condition?_"

"Power? Is it like Aura Power or…" Red trailed off. Mew nodded, "_Yes, it is like Aura and Psychic Power. But it'll be more like a Pokemon power, through._"

Red nodded, "Well, at least we know that Ash won't fight evil organization without any weapon in his arsenal" He said with joking manner. He took a full-powered glare from his wife. Red flinched, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "What is the next condition?" He asked.

"_The third condition is more like a side-effect. He will have some of his appearance changed_" Mew said unsurely, "_He might have different mannerism than what have inherited to him. Lady and Lord Arceus told us that this can be a dangerous way to heal him, because there is no way to reverse the progress…_"

"Well, as long as my baby boy doesn't turn into a Pokemon, I'm fine with it" Delia added. Mew nodded, then continued, "_The last or not least, he will live in the Hall of Origin among all Legendaries so he can learn how to harness his power for later dates. Don't worry, you can see him often every Sunday._"

"Wait, why they want to do that?" Red questioned her. Mew shrugged, "_They said they don't want humans to taint their Champion before the time. Also… trainers, these days are allowed to explore outside their hometown at 18, am I right?_"

"Yeah, after the latest incident with a pedophile…" Red shuddered. Not wanting to bring up the topic, he changed the subject, "So, what do you mean that we can 'taint' him? Were his parents!" Red said dramatically. Mew sighed, "_It is not my decision to put these conditions. We have discussed this many times over, and we only can come up with this condition. Many legendaries disagree to help you, but I managed to convince some of them to agree with. Usually we take on votes… but we ended up with a tie on the opposing legendaries…_" Mew trailed off.

Red asked her again, "What do you mean?"

"_We hate humans_" Mew said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Red wasn't denying it, he could see that most Pokemon has many different views with human. However, Red is curious with their reasons, "Why?"

"_Because most human want to capture us for power and fame_" Mew said as she stared at Red with hardening glare, "_Typically, you._"

"W-Well… it was for research reason" Red said with surrendering manner, "I don't really want to capture you for power. I only want to capture you for discovery."

"_To make it simple, the less humans know about our existence, the better_" Mew said with a defeated sigh, "_Anyway, we are getting off-topic here. Do you agree with the conditions? If you do, I will take Ash to Hall of Origin now so we can start healing him._"

Mew hummed for some seconds, before snapping her finger, "_I almost forgot! He will attend the normal Boarding School in this town when he reaches 10 years old._"

"Is that a condition too?" Red curiously said. Mew stared at him with deadpan look, "_Your typical dense behavior will get you killed, you know?_"

"Sorry" Red quickly said with surrendering manner. Mew sighed, "_No, he doesn't have to attend the boarding school, but he HAVE to learn something in this world. We also thought becoming a Pokemon Trainer would suit his liking for a later date, since he would explore the world in later date. Also! You can visit him at the school, if you like._"

"I see…" Red muttered. He looked to Delia, then said, "What do you think, Delia?"

Delia stared for some seconds, then sighed, "If it was for my son's survival, then yes. I agree with your condition."

Mew nodded in approval. She looked to Red, expecting him to state his statement. Red sighed, "Well… as long the catch doesn't go off his border, I think we're fine with it."

"_Don't worry Red, he'll be fine in our hand_" Mew said as she picked Ash up from his mother's lap. The baby squealed in happiness, before yanking the Mew's tail with his small hands. Mew smiled, then said, "_Hello young one._"

Ash squealed on Mew's paws. Mew used her psychic power to wrap Ash with a blanket. After that, she said, "_You can visit him after he reached 8 years old. We cannot afford any bad influences getting over him._"

"Wait, that doesn't in the agreement!" Delia cried. Mew sighed, "_Well, I almost forgot to tell you this, but… I'll keep you guys informed with our development on Ash every Sunday until he was 8 years old. Is that okay with you?_"

Red and Delia we're hesitant. Red finally said, "Okay Mew… I trust you with this one."

Mew smiled and nodded. Suddenly, she said, "_Oh yeah, if it is possible for Delia to sire one more child, I believe Ash will be totally over-protective with his brother or sister in later date. That's all, and have a good day._"

With that, they disappeared with a blink. Red sighed as he relaxed on his sofa, while Delia looked to Red with saddened look, "Red… did we chose the right decision?" She asked him.

Red sighed, "I don't know Delia… All that matter is the survival of our only son…" Red said as he trailed off, "Have you made a pregnancy check lately?" He suddenly asked her.

"No… why should I?" Delia asked him. Red gave her an expectant look. Remembering what Mew said earlier, Delia gasped, "Oh! I better do Pregnancy Check right now" With that, she hurriedly went to the bathroom.

Red sighed. He picked up the remote control from the table and turned the TV on. He watched the TV for half an hour, before hearing a very loud shriek. Red stumbled down to the floor and cringed slightly at the sudden voice. Getting up slowly, he rubbed his ear after the sudden banshee shriek attacked his eardrum, "What was that?" He asked demandingly.

Then, Delia came out from the bathroom with sheer happiness adored on her face. She showed up a standard pregnancy test stick. It shows two red lines. Delia said, "Red! I'm pregnant again!"

* * *

Mew appeared on the Hall of Origin. This time, all Legendaries are present inside the Hall of Origin. The two Arceus is standing at the center of the room, while the rest are standing at the corner, watching them go. Mew floats close to Theos. This said, "Mew, put the boy down to the ground."

Mew obeyed. She slowly and gently put the boy to the floor. Ash opened his eyes, and squealed, making all female legendaries to squeal in adoration. This glared to everyone, quickly shutting them up. Mew looked around, then said, "Umm… Lord Arceus, who will sacrifice for him? I didn't see him anywhere…"

These and female Arceus looked to each other, while the rest of the Legendaries are also asking the same question. Thus sighed, "He will be ready within a minute, Mew" He said.

Mew nodded. She quickly flew to the corner, where the rest of Legendaries are watching. The female Arceus stepped back, as Theos landed in front of the boy. He stared intensely at the boy, then said, "You have many great things that Fate has planned for you, young one. You cannot die now. No, you still have time to live in this world."

Mew thought, 'what is he doing?' everyone in the room except the female Arceus thought the same thing. Some Legendary know that doing this ritual can be dangerous, they hope their Lord and Lady know what they are doing. While some are wondering where and who will be sacrificed for this ritual.

"I have lived for many millennium only to see how this world begins to grow, but also have to see how humans became stranded, arrogant, selfish, and hungry with power. No, you will not become one of them" Theos said with cold tone, "Yes… some Pokemon are hungry with power, there is no denying that. I, myself, always wanting more power than anyone could ever have…"

"However… after many millennia living in this universe, I made mistakes that I cannot recover" Theos said with a sad smile, "It was because of my selfishness -my hunger with power- that power is killing me now. I used to be careful about gaining more power, because I am afraid that I might find the cost more than I am willing to pay. But now… I have failed myself. I have failed my fellow legendaries, and I have failed my own Fate."

Mew already know where this was going. Mew gasped, "No…"

"I know we cannot survive without depending with each other…" Theos's body begin to glow with golden white color, "Then… I shall fuse our body! I have no regret in doing this. We shall become one, united, one soul, one mind, one body, and one power!"

This body begins to glow even brighter. He spoke in strange language, "Εδώ θα ενωθούν με αυτό το αγόρι για την αιωνιότητα. Ένα σώμα, ένα μυαλό, μια ψυχή, ένα αίμα και μια δύναμη. Γι 'αυτό και μίλησα, έτσι θαρρύνουν να είναι αυτό! (1)" Then, slowly but surely, his body begins to ripple and enters the young Ash's body. Everyone held their breath as the aura and body start to merge with the baby's body. Then, a blue and green sphere was all left from where Arceus stood. It slowly approached Ash, then absorbed into his young body. Right after it collided with him, a huge wave of powerful aura exploded on their surroundings, throwing all legendaries off their balance.

After the ritual is completed, there only the baby that is left of the center of the room. However, it was no longer a baby. There, lay a small shiny Arceus with red-blue slit-pupil eyes, instead of a baby. Mew gasped at this, she hoped that Ash turned into a half - Pokemon, not fully into Pokemon.

Many legendaries start to gape at the sudden relevance that just happened in their very own eyes. Then, all hell broke loose.

All Legendaries begin shouting in disagreement, while some are crying for their loss. Mew can only stare with shock, while the female Arceus slowly approached the young shiny Alpha Pokemon. She glared to everyone around the room, then bellowed, "SILENCE!"

Everyone in the room quickly stopped their nonsense ranting. Then, Arceus spoke, "It is my brother's decision to become his vessel! You have NOTHING to do with his own decision!"

"Why would he sacrifice himself for the boy?! How can we know that the boy will not become like one of them?!" Dialga roared. Palkia and Giratina nodded fiercely in agreement. Arceus glared, "I NEVER agree with his decision to sacrifice himself for this boy! However, his decision is already permanent before I can fathom his own decision! I understand his reasoning, but I, myself, still cannot fathom what he was thinking!"

"Then what is our former Lord's reason for sacrificing himself?!" Darkrai roared. Arceus glared at him, then said, "He was caught a diocese where his body is not compatible with the power he have received! You should at least appreciate his decision for not throwing his life all to no purpose for dying! He was too hungry with power, he was blinded by his greed of power and he was paying the price for his own greed! He finally chose to sacrifice himself for the redemption of his own action by saving this innocent young born child!"

Arceus was breathing heavily after her rant. Many legendaries around the room are gasping like a fish, shocked by the truth that she shoved in their ass. After few silencing minutes passed, she said, "This boy is named Ash 'Theos' Ketchum. We will raise this boy in this plane, just like how we agreed on this young boy's Fate. I wish for your participation and I will not tolerate any attempt to murder this boy…" Arceus finished with deathly glare. The legendaries gulped.

"In case you have not noticed, Lord Arceus did not die in this ritual" Arceus declared, making some legendaries confused, "He fused his body with this boy permanently, in order for his body to readjust himself with the malfunctioning power he gained long time ago and for this boy to gain a new Life Force. He has become one with this boy. He has his memories, his power, his body and his blood inside this body. He fused his soul into one of this boy" Arceus glared to everyone in the room, "In any case, this boy is still your Lord. MY beloved brother, in essence. He did not die, only becoming one with a mortal, permanently."

"Everyone except Mew shall leave this room" Arceus declared, "We are done here, for now."

The legendaries left the plane to do their own duty. Mew approached her, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She said with a sad tone, still grieving her fallen comrade. Arceus gave a sad smile, "He did not wish to see and hear your concern, Mew."

"Will he stay as a Pokemon like this, or…" Mew trailed off as she saw the hatching shiny Arceus begin to glow. Then, it transformed back into a baby. However, she noticed that the red-blue slit-pupil eyes stayed that way. Arceus sighed, "He is no longer a human, nor is a Pokemon. He is something in between… a Hybrid, if you prefer -Half human and Half Shiny Arceus-. After all, Theos did this for the Greater Good" Arceus said with a sad smile, "I can sense my brother's full power in this boy… I wonder how strong he can be when he grow up…" Arceus silently muttered with a smile.

"Greater Good for whom?" Mew asked her, not noticing or hear the matter that Arceus just said. Arceus smiled, then said, "Greater Good for Theos, for you, for me, and for the entire world."

* * *

_**(1) – It was a Greek language. It says "Here I shall unite with this boy for eternity. One body, one mind, one soul, one blood and one power. So I spoke it, so mote it be!"**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**And now ... welcome to another chapter for 'Descend From Heaven' Pokemon FanFiction!**

**Mew: Alright, let's get to the Review Section. We're kinda hurry here.**

**Author: Oh come on, Mew. We still have 10 minutes left before the Job Interview started.**

**Mew: That's why we want to make this quick, dork.**

**Author: Jerk!**

**Mew: Lumphead!**

**Author: Pink Bat!**

**Mew: Oh fuck you, mate!**

**Author: Well, fuck you too Mew!**

**Latios: Alright, guys, that's enough. Anyway, first, we are going to introduce you guys with one of our newcomer: Absol!**

**Absol: ... Hey.**

**Latios: Umm ... she a shy woman. She replaced Lucario's duty as the Chapter Poster while Lucario himself are going to work here as the computer Maintenance.**

**Lucario: And I'm proud of it. So, Absol, do you have anything to say to these readers?**

**Absol: ... *Staring intensely***

**Latios: Okay ... thank you ... for your wise words of silence, Absol. Anyway, let's start the review!**

**Mew: I'll do the reading! First review is from "xXLORDSABERXx" He said: "****What happens to the oc we sent for sacred fire?"**

**Author: Good question! We keep your OC save in our disposal for another appearance in this story! We want to combine certain story plots in 'Legendary of Betrayal' where there is a School Arc, and the all-powerful Ash Ketchum from 'Pokemon: The Sacred Fire'.**

**Mew: Yep! We also take the prologue idea from one of our scrapped story idea. We have so many of them, and we think people never thought about this idea before ...**

**Author: Actually ... this idea is inspired by one of the story called: "Pokemon: A New Song" writer by Author 'Syndicate Luna' in this FanFiction. We are inspired by Lugia's sacrifice to give his body for the young Ash Ketchum's survival, and made him promise to keep his 'daughter' Lugia safe and healthy.  
**

**Mew: We actually cried when we saw Lugia died in the scene. Syndicate Luna is a good Author, but I wonder what makes her stop continue writing that story ...**

**Author: I wonder too ... Anyway, next review!**

**Mew: This one is from "Inferno792" He said: "****You need a lot of work on your grammar. I couldn't get past the first paragraph without spotting numerous mistakes. ****Also, your tense is all over the place. You write one sentence in past tense, then the next in present."**

**Author: Ehehe ... Sorry about that. You should re-read the Prologue then, I've edited the most of the part and used a Proofread software to make it easier to read.**

**Mew: ... You know what? Looking for Proofreader is easier than looking for Beta-Reader ...**

**Author: Hehehe ... Anyway, next Chapter!**

**Mew: This one is from "GaryH2y" He said: "****Awsome but pls update faster! Your stories are great as always, but can you actually complete them? Will he meet Lucario?"**

**Author: The answer for that one is probably yes, but with much larger scale of twist. We have plan for that in later Chapter ... hehehehe ...**

**Mew: For another note, please be advised that Pallet Town is NOT a small town! In this FanFiction, Pallet Town is huge like Tokyo in Japan.**

**Author: That's right. We thought about the other town too and know that it wasn't fair that Pallet is the only big town in Kanto. So, to make this happen, we considered to make every main town in this story to be big. Pallet Town, Pewter City, Viridian City, Vermilion Town, and other main town that have Gym Leaders are all big. Viridian City is the core of Kanto, so this one city is bigger than Tokyo and New York combined.**

**Mew: And for the warning. We're sorry for not notifying you this before, but here you go! Warning: Badass!Ash, God!Ash, Almost-All-Powerful!Ash, No Bashing (It should be), Overprotective!Ash, Smart!Ash, Prankster!Ash, Secretive!Ash, Black-Light!Ash (This means he can be either Dark or Light. But definitely NOT Evil ... well, not too evil, anyway), Motherly!Delia, Pokemon-Master!Red, Border-Line-Jerk!Gary, Gentleman!Ash, Arceus-Hybrid!Ash. Be advised for any mild cursing, violence, torture or sex mentioning. This Story is rated T for a reason, you know? And we do NOT own Pokemon.**

**Author: We thank you for the warning, Mew. Do you have something to say, Absol?**

**Absol: ... Happy reading.**

**Lucario: She SPEAKS!**

**Latios: Yes, she can speak. You have problem with that?**

**Lucario: Umm ... no ...**

**Author: Anyway, I think that's all we can tell you. Have fun and Good luck reading this story. And! Happy Easter Day!**

**Mew: Bye!**

* * *

**Chapter Info: Chapter 1**

**Rating: T**

**Words Count: 9883 Words (Current Chapter)**

**Date/Time Posted: 15:58 - 4/8/2015  
**

**Beta-Read: (None)**

**Proofread: Ginger (Software)**

**Other Notes:**

"Hello" **-** **Normal Speech  
"Hello" - Pokemon Speech  
_"Hello"_ \- Technology Speaking/Announcement  
**"_Hello_" **\- Telepathy  
**"_Hello_" **\- Private Telepathy  
**'_Hello_'** \- Thought  
**

**Warnings: ****Badass!Ash, God!Ash, Almost-All-Powerful!Ash, No Bashing (It should be), Overprotective!Ash, Smart!Ash, Prankster!Ash, Secretive!Ash, Black-Light!Ash (This means he can be either Dark or Light. But definitely NOT Evil ... well, not too evil, anyway), Motherly!Delia, Pokemon-Master!Red, Border-Line-Jerk!Gary, Gentleman!Ash, Arceus-Hybrid!Ash. Be advised for any mild cursing, violence, torture or sex mentioning. This Story is rated T for a reason, you know? And we do NOT own Pokemon.**

**Last Chapter Stat (Chapter 0)(4/8/2014):  
Views: 268  
Favorites: 33  
Followers: 33  
Reviews: 6  
Communities: 0**

**|We are proud to represent our story. We hope you have pleasant experience reading with us|**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

Time flies by, 8 years have passed after Theos fused his body with Ash. While most parents treat their child accordingly with passion, the Legendaries treated Ash with training and strict treatment. They trained him after he was 4 years old, days and night. They trained him in both physical, mental and supernatural. They trained his physical body 9 hours per day without any rest, except for a small drink. They usually start training him physically after an early breakfast at 5 AM. The physical training introduces kilometers of running, pushups, sit-ups, and many more exercises. As the result, Ash Ketchum is now 60 inches tall with tone and big hardened muscle, that no girl would deny his handsomeness and powerful body. It will take over at least 9000 wrestlers to take him down at once. His weight is 120 pounds, which is quite unusual for an 8 year old child like him.

His mental training is quite surprising, to say at least. They not only teach him how to protect himself from any mind invaders, they also teach him how to wield many various weapons. Not only that, they also teach him how to handle various things. First, they taught him how to wield a sword at 5, it took him 2 months to gain mastery over a sword. After a sword, they continued to teach him how to use a Spear, Daggers, Katana, Battle Staffs, Bows, including modern mortal weapons like Pistols, Rifles and more. Most weapon trainings are trained by the Force of Nature -Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo-. After he gained mastery of most weapons, they teach him how to prevent anyone invading his mind using Mindscape technique.

He did not only use Mindscape technique to protect his mind. No, he also used it to organize his mind so he can absorb more studies faster than anyone else. So far, not even Mew can break into his mind, and Mew is a Master of Mind-Reader in the entire world of Arceus-sake! Mew is the one who trained him, so no wonder if Ash is successful in this subject. After Mew declared her defeat, Ash told her how he organized his mind by himself. Mew we're surprised, Ash's mind is designed to have an appearance of the 'Omaha Beach' along with the bunkers that ready to shoot anyone in sight. Not only that, there are many AC-130 airplanes that will shoot any mind intruder that tried to attack his mind. Also, there are various creatures that he made to prevent his mind from being invaded. He took most of those creatures from many magazines, video games and movies, such as Aliens from a movie called 'Alien vs Predator', Goliaths all on the third stage of evolution of a game called 'Evolve', various modern armies from a game called 'Call of Duty', hundreds of humanoid battle robots from 'Resiklo' 'Pacific Rim' and 'Gret Goo'. Not only that, he has also added various creatures from 'God of War' 'Pirates of the Caribbean' and 'Harry Potter'. Mew stated that if not because of the Kraken, she should be able to invade his memories in the first place, but seeing that the Kraken is nothing compared to the surface Mew shuddered and wondered how she can handle the surface if she couldn't handle the first defensive mind barrier. Mew commented that this was the best mind protection that she have ever seen. Also, Ash told her that he organized his memories inside his 'mind server', and can only be accessed at the top of a tall building that are full of 'Servers' if they passed the Omaha Beach. However, it doesn't end there. When entering the building, they should expect hundreds and billions of deadly creatures that waiting to eat the mind invaders alive. Most of those creatures are taken from a game called 'Dead Space' along with some gigantic green monster that most people recognized as 'Hulk'. To access his memories, the invader must reach the top level, where they will find a laptop that is connected to his memory server and requires the Key Card in order to access it. Mew wondered how Ash's mind can contain so many protections without exhausting his mind processor.

Supernatural training for Ash is pretty much similar to Pokémon Battle. They teach him various Pokémon attacks in both human form and Pokémon form. They teach him how to harness his aura and psychic power, along with some studies and theories on bending reality and popping things into existence. This one subject was taught by Mew, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Mew taught him how to use many Pokémon moves while Dialga taught him how to bend and merge timelines and stretching time-space fabric to make everything to move slower by his own will. Palkia taught him how to rip the fabric of reality to pop something into an existing and erase something out of the existence. Palkia also taught him how to create many things in space, such as nebula, galaxy, stars and many others. Sometimes, Palkia brought him close to the nebula for sight-seeing. Giratina taught him how to see someone far away through a mirror and transform things with his dark power. Aside from that, Giratina always makes fun of Palkia's sightseeing attitude since they always train close to a nebula. She sometimes complained about how he just infects Ash with his sightseeing lover attitude. Palkia can only laugh at that one.

Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde are the one that taught him how to harness his aura power. They told him various theories about the balance of the world before starting his physical aura training. They teach him how to strengthen his body with an aura, powering one of his limbs with aura and conjuring things with aura. This training has helped Ash with Dialga's teaching, mainly because conjuring things permanently requires a fair knowledge of Aura Conjunction and Time-Space Fabric Editing knowledge. Xerneas and Cresselia are cooperating together on teaching Ash how to conjure aura weapons and manipulate White and Light aura, while Yveltal and Darkrai are cooperating together on teaching Ash how to create illusions, bewitching the other's mind and manipulate Black and Dark aura. Zygarde is the one that teaches him how to balance his aura power, so he can use 'White and Light' and 'Black and Dark' aura separately easier than before.

Reshiram taught him how to control fire, but also taught him mannerism and formality while Zekrom taught him how to control electricity and how to think fast. Meloetta taught him how to sing and how to play many instruments while Victini taught him how to become creative in creating things. Tornados, Thundurus, and Landorus taught him various theories about earth manipulation, wind manipulation, and electricity manipulation, and also taught him how to manipulate their element. Shaymin and Manaphy rarely taught him anything, but so far, he learned how to appreciate art and making hand-made arts, like paintings, handmade flower, carving object with various beautiful carve and others. He also received a water manipulation lesson from Manaphy. Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf taught him how to hide and fake his emotion, taught him knowledge that not many humans know, and how to focus on certain things without having fear of anything. Rayquaza taught him how to fly, Groudon helped him to master his earth manipulation, control, and Kyogre helped him to master his water manipulation control. Jirachi taught him how to foresee the future, creating prophesy, and bending the future before it happens.

Lugia taught him various parenting knowledge, on how to raise a Pokémon hatchling and human baby, how to have a good relationship with his mate or wife, and how to get people know each other. Many other Legendary Pokémon wondered if Lugia is a cupid in disguise, but he told them that he has much knowledge about love and relationship.

Ho-oh taught him various theories about Aura-Infused Forging while her minions taught Ash in a practical way. They teach him how to forge weapons that could have supernatural power. Most Legendaries called it Archaios Weapon since it was forged with ancient power. In his training, Ash created hundreds of Archaios Weapon, but only found one perfect weapon that suits his style in combat. He created a dark jet sword with double-edge style. The material is made by Aura-infused carbon steel with a sharp finish. It was a 29 inch long blade, with two-tone black and silver finish, and unique guard and handle. It was 42 inches overall length, followed with the dark black scabbard that designed for back sheathing _**(1)**_. Since it was an Archaios Sword that he customized it by himself, it was designed to have some unique abilities. This one-handed sword could adjust its own size and weight for the wielder's comfort of using it. This Sword has the ability to slow the time, and thus, giving the 'Slow-motion' ability for the wielder in combat. This sword is designed to never break until the wielder dies holding the sword.

Aside from that, Articuno, Zapdos and Motres each taught Ash to how manipulate ice and helping him to master his fire manipulation and electricity manipulation. Latias and Latios didn't really help anything. They sometimes played with Ash in his free time, and introduce him to computer technologies that are popular among mortal humans around the world. Lady Arceus taught him about leadership, friendship, and law.

Now, Ash already mastered ALL and EVERYTHING that the legends have taught. He's now reinforcing the techniques and lessons he has in his mind.

Ash Ketchum has become everything that any men want to be. He's now 60 inches tall with 120 pounds weight, with tone and hardened muscle that can put any expert wrestlers to shame. He has the strength of a huge 5000 tons, 120 miles per hour charging bulldozer that could bring down the entire Eiffel Tower with a single punch, let alone carrying it. He can run 500 times faster than a Latios or Latias in comparison, which is pretty much faster than the speed of light. He won't have his body sketched out from reality from running that fast, all thanks to Dialga for teaching him how to prevent it. He always wears trench-coat whenever he goes out to the mortal plane, make it black or white. He never leaves his sword that he called 'Elucidator' since the design was inspired with one of the anime called 'Sword Art Online'. He has a perfect endurance. He can withstand 100 nuke explosion without even taking a scratch, let alone crashing with a big 'semi' truck. He has a body that quite unusual for a young boy like him, and he is now 8 years old.

For another note, Ash has a big appetite that rivals Snorlax itself. His constant workouts require very extensive nutrition for his body to form. Luckily, he can create as many foods as he wants into existence. So he doesn't really need money to pleasure his appetite nor strengthen his body. The more food he consumed, the more power he can have. Another thing is how the legendary Pokémon training him. They trained him in an army way. They hit him whenever he made mistakes, and often increase his training quantity slightly each day. However, Ash took all the training with burning passion. He couldn't blame them because they want the best for him in this world. And so, the result proves it, and to him, it was worth it.

Right now, he is snuggling with Arceus on her bed. Her bed is an XXL-sized bed that she conjured at the center of the Hall of Origin. The rest of the legendaries are off to their duty. Ash is currently only wearing black underwear. He has jet black raven hair with Z trademark under his eyes. He has that handsome and cute look on his face, even when he was asleep. His strong muscles are rubbing Arceus's body, making her moan in pleasure for every movement he made. His sword is placed on the table next to their bed.

Suddenly, Ash eyes snapped open, revealing his red and blue slit pupil eyes. He looked around and noticed that he had been snuggling with Arceus all the time. Ash chuckled, he grabbed Arceus and slowly begin to rub her chest. Arceus start to moan in pleasure, "Oh yes … yes …"

Ash smirked. He came close to her neck and licked it. Arceus's eyes snapped open. Realizing her position, she immediately blushed in red heat. Ash smiled. He jumped off to the floor, then said, "Good morning, Arceus" He said with gentle and masculine tone, quite unusual for a boy of his age.

"G-Good morning, Ash" Arceus shuttered as her face filled with embarrassment. Ash nodded, he conjured a black shirt and brown shorts for him to wear. However, he noticed that Arceus is looking to his tone muscles, "Like what you see?" He said with teasing tone.

Arceus quickly looked away. Ash chuckled, he wore the black shirt then said, "Come on, Arceus. It's not like I'm going to rape you or something."

"I- I'm going to do something in my office" Arceus quickly said. She quickly flew away from the main hall in the Hall of Origin. Ash smirked, he removed the bed from the hall and picked up his sword. He begins walking to the Hall of Origin garden for his regular morning training schedule.

* * *

It was 10 AM in mortal time when he finished his morning training schedule alone, and he have 3 hours break until he starts training again. Legendaries begin filling the hall to talk about the various improvements and bad things happened in the world. Ash came from the garden and transformed his clothes. He was now wearing black trench-coat, with black formal pants and black formal shoes. He has his 'Elucidator' on his back. He's wearing dark black belt with three Poke-Ball slot on the right. He also wears black shirt inside that trench-coat. To add the addiction, he has a pistol hostler on his right thigh that holds the black Suppressed P99 pistol that suits his hand.

The Victini was the first one to notice him, she asked, "Hey Ash! Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk around the place. Probably visiting the forest near Pallet Town for some Pokémon hunt" Ash coolly replied. Another thing about his parents. It appears that his parents have forgotten about him and focused more with his little sister. Ash couldn't blame it, his father Red Ketchum is too busy with his work as a Pokémon Master, while his mother is also busy handling his little sister. His sister, Marchelle Ketchum, is a shy 7 year old girl. His sister is often bullied in kindergarten by Gary Oak -Blue's little brother- and his gang. It won't be long for him to join his sister at the Elementary School, where he can beat the crap out of them.

"Oh, okay. Just be careful out there" Victini said. Then, she continued, "They said that there is a Ghost that eat children I the forest… boohoo…" Victini said with the dramatic spookiness act. Ash rolled his eyes, "Seriously. The only thing I need to do right now is some peaceful forest sightseeing before doing my usual training" He coolly replied. With that, Ash teleported away.

* * *

Ash appeared again in the forest. The trees are tall, about 4 meters for each one of them. The grassy area is tall, notifies him that many dangerous and powerful Pokémon are inhabiting this area. Ash breathed the fresh air in the forest, "Aah… there's nothing more beautiful than a dense forest."

"_Seriously, you should tell me when you took off to the mortal plane, Ash_" Ash heard a familiar telepathic voice. He turned to the source and found a blue feline New Species Pokémon floating next to him. Ash greeted, "Hello Neo."

"_Neo Eidos for you!_" The shiny blue Mew -now recognized as Neo- said with a happy tone. Ash huffed, "What are you doing here? Perhaps you would like to watch me doing my hobby in this forest?" He asked with cool tone. Neo frowned, "_Seriously, you need to take off that attitude, Ash. It doesn't suit you._"

"It is my own life and body. I can only live out my life the way I chose to live it" Ash said with arrogant smirk, "Therefore, you have no privileges to control or change how I behave."

Neo shook his head, "_I still can't believe we still together for 8 years until now_" He muttered. Ash chuckled. He shook his head, then replied, "Come on Neo, we still have time before we start our training routine."

With that, they begin walking around the forest.

Another thing you should know about Neo Eidos the Shiny Blue Mew. Neo is Mew's dearest son that she mated with her mate back in the Faraway Island. Her mate died after Neo is hatched, so Mew doesn't have any choice but raised him along with Ash. Neo and Ash became best friend and 'brother' after 7 years being together. Neo became Ash's Pokémon after he registered himself as a Pokémon Trainer in 5, but not allowed to exit Pallet Town safe territory until he was 18 years old. Ash and Mew trained together, eat together, sometimes sleep together, and learn together. They are rarely seen separately from their partner. Most Legendaries called them the 'Dynamic Duo' since both seems inseparable. If they tried to, they mostly ended up getting themselves killed or fainted with bad injuries and unremovable scars. Giratina tried to separate them, and earned a very large scar down from chest to her stomach and went coma for weeks. Since then, nobody dared to separate them from their sides.

Neo Eidos is literally a 'New Species' translation from the Greek language. The young shiny Mew liked that name, since it was Mew who named him. Neo was hatched when Mew we're carrying his egg close to Ash. Ash was 1 years old that time. After the young shiny New Species Pokémon hatched, he approached Ash and begin to play with him. Mew and the rest of legendaries are shocked, to say at least. Since then, Ash and Neo became inseparable after forming their friendships for almost 8 years.

Neo breathes the fresh air in the forest, "Aah… there's nothing more relaxing than having a morning walk in the forest."

Ash chuckled. He was about to reply Neo's statement when he suddenly heard a high-pitched shriek, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ash quickly pulled her sword and ready his battle stance, while Neo cowardly hide behind Ash. Looking around, Ash said, "Let's go!" Then, he took off running to the southeast with inhuman speed. Neo was too cautious to notice Ash already took off running. When he noticed him, Ash already almost off from his sight. Neo quickly took off flying to him, and shouted, "_WAIT FOR ME!_"

* * *

Marchelle Ketchum is a shy 7 years old girl. She have long dark chocolate hair with brown-reddish eyes and white skin. She is currently wearing normal blue dress with white shoes. She also wearing blue Poke-Ball belt that holds 3 of his Poke-Balls. Currently, all her Pokémon are fainted. She is 47.2 inch height and 50 pounds weight. She wasn't muscular, but she have enough power to carry 2 kilogram weight for hours without breaking a sweat. Currently, she was cowering on a tree while staring down at the angry and strong-looking Onix.

Not knowing what to do, she shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The Onix roared in anger and charged to attack Marchelle with Tackle. However, a sudden white blur came from her East and stood in front of her. Ash Ketchum arrived at the scene. In a split second, he slashed his sword across the Onix's face and kicked the Onix, hard. It flew across the forest, breaking hundreds of tree and landed 200 feet away from them. In the end, the Onix fainted from the sight.

Marchelle is too scared to notice that Ash have recalled Neo back into the Poke-ball, "Return" He said. Ash sheathed his sword back, then approached the girl, "Hey, are you okay?"

Marchelle, still shaking, stared to Ash's slit-pupil eyes. Marchelle was getting even more scared with the eerie-looking red-blue slit-pupil eyes that Ash have, while Ash himself almost screamed, '_You're Marchelle Ketchum, my sister!_'

They stared for few awkward second. Then, Ash said, "Umm … do you have any relatives, or parent maybe?" He saw his sister nodded. Ash nodded, "Good. Umm … can you walk?" He said as he stared to Marchelle's injured leg. Marchelle tried to stood, but quickly stumbled down and groaned in pain. Luckily, he caught her before she touched the ground, "Okay, calm down now … let me just …" He quickly picked her up with bridal style.

Marchelle was blushing hard when he carried her in bridal. Ash begin walk to toward the Town, where he will drop his injured sister to his father's home. Marchelle shuttered, "W- Who are you?"

"I'll introduce yourself later" Ash coolly replied, "Right now, I'm going to deliver you home first …" He said as he looked around the forest, "Aaah … that way" He said as he begin walking to the South, toward Pallet Town.

After minutes of walking, Ash finally arrived on his parent's home. He used his psychic power to click the bell button. Then, he heard a familiar masculine shout, "Coming!"

Few seconds later, the door opened, revealing none other than his own birth father. He's currently wearing black shirt and blue shorts. Ash said, without staring to his father's eyes "Umm … sir, I found your daughter inside the woods and her legs is injured. I assume all her Pokémon is also fainted."

"Oh my!" Red said with panic tone, "Come! Bring him to the living room, quick!" With that, they quickly went into the house.

* * *

Reaching the living room, Ash puts Marchelle down on the large sofa. Red is shouting for her wife, "Delia! Delia! Come down here! Marchelle is injured!"

Then, a familiar woman came from the kitchen room. Delia looked around, and gasped upon seeing her only daughter have her legs injured, "Oh my Arceus!" She quickly took out her cell phone and called someone, "Professor! Professor Oak! It's Marchelle… she got injured! I think her leg is broken!"

"I'm fine, mom! Dad!" Marchelle said in embarrassment, "I just got my leg injured."

"Marchelle, you just got your leg injured!" Red shouted to her, "What were you thinking?! We thought you left to play with your fellow kindergarten friends!"

"W- Well…" Marchelle muttered. Red turned to Ash, then said, "Thank you for bringing her here, boy. Um… may I know your name?"

However, before he can reply, Delia came to Marchelle with First Aid Kit pack on her hands. She opened it and pulled out some medicine, "Here, here" She said as she begins administering medicine to Marchelle's leg. Red quickly ushered his question, then begin to observe Delia's attempt to heal their daughter, "How is she?" He asked.

"Marchelle is fine. The wound is not permanent and it will heal in a few hours" Delia said with a smile, as she wrapped Marchelle's injured leg with bandages, "She will be able to walk in a few hours after I administer the medicine. She'll be okay" Delia said. Red sighed in relief after hearing the news, "Thank Arceus."

Ash's face turned to deadpan. He sat on the sofa while staring at the young Marchelle. Suddenly, Red looked to him, then said, "I- I can't thank you enough for helping my daughter here."

"Uh… it was nothing" Ash said with a chuckle, still not looking into his eyes, "It is my pleasure to help the daughter of Kanto Pokemon Master."

Red frowned at the unusual mannerism Ash was showing. Red asked, "Uh… who are you again?"

Ash flinched. He stared at Red with pained look on his face. Red flinched in fear as he saw the eerie red-blue slit-pupil eyes on him. Ash replied, "Wow… I'm hurt. Have you forgotten about me after I left you for 8 years?"

'_Left him?_' Red thought in concern, '_I don't really remember anything in the past 8 years. I don't remember anyone having a bad-boy attitude in the past 8 years… but he said remember… except…_' Red eyes widened. Then, he said, "Ash?" He gained some attention from Marchelle and Delia. Marchelle heard that Ash is her big brother. They told her that he was off for some trip away from Kanto Region and won't be returning until the time is right.

"Yes" Ash said with a smile. He stood from his seat, then said, "Let me introduce myself" He said with gentlemen and high mannerism, "My name is Ash Ketchum. It is a pleasure to meet you again."

"Oh Ash!" Delia gave him a bone-crushing hug. Luckily, Ash wasn't affected by her crushing hug, thanks to his endurance.

* * *

A few minutes after the relevance, here we can see Ash Ketchum is sitting on the living room with Delia, Red and Marchelle Ketchum on the opposite. Ash is drinking the tea that were served for him to drink. After sipping the tea, he put it down on the table. Then, he said, "Alright, I presume you have questions, yes?"

"How was your day? Have you eaten enough food there? Have you changed your underwear?" Delia quickly asked him. Ash frowned at the ridiculous question, "Please, I was expecting a rational question. I am quite comfortable and fine living in the Hall of Origin and yes, I have eaten enough food… more than enough, actually. As for your last question… you can ask that question again, but I will not answer it" He stated with a firm tone.

"How was your life?" Red asked him. Ash smiled, he begins explaining his training with his family, in simplified way. They are shocked with how unique, 'barbaric' and strict they were training him. Ash finished his story by telling them that he was no longer human, but a half-Pokémon and half-human. He did not tell them what Pokémon species, since he doesn't want them asking something from him. Red can only agape, "Wow…"

Marchelle snapped from her shock. She squealed in delight, and said, "I'm so happy to have you back, brother!"

"Me too sister" Ash said with a serene smile. Delia snapped from her shock, then said, "So what kind of power did you have?"

Ash chuckled in a mysterious manner. He said, "That, mother, is my secret. However" Ash snapped his finger, and a glass of wine appeared in his hand, "I assure you that my power is beyond anything you can imagine. You should ask Marchelle how I saved her from an angry Onix."

"Angry Onix?!" They shouted in anger, ignoring the fact that Ash is drinking a wine. Marchelle squirmed in fear. Ash nodded, "Yes. I found her injured in the woods outside Pallet Town border when I was doing my usual training. If I wasn't fast enough, she could die colliding with that Onix" he said as he sipped the wine.

"What were you thinking?! You can kill yourself out there!" Red said in anger, "Do you have any idea that you have worried us to death because of your action?!"

"S-Sorry…" Marchelle said. She looked down as she played with her little fingers, "I want to see what is outside world like… so…"

"You should know that the world is dangerous, Marchelle!" Delia said with irritation, "You could've died! If it's not because of Ash here, you should be dead by now!"

Marchelle flinched when her mother mentioned that to her. Marchelle nodded, "Yeah… sorry, mom."

Ash sighed. He was about to speak when Red's watch suddenly beeped. Red checked his clock, then said, "Oh, we must prepare for a birthday party this afternoon" He looked to Ash, "Are you coming?"

"Uh… I have some business to attend…" Ash said with hesitation. Red smiled, "Nonsense! We have not met for a very long time, and we are going to acquaint you to our fellow friends!" He said with a bright smile. Ash looked around, then sighed. Ash connected his telepathic mind with Arceus, then said, "_Arceus?_"

"_Yes Ash?_" She replied. Ash replied, "_I have some business to attend, so I can't do training right now. I require your permission to attend a- uh… party with my family. I'll explain everything later in the Hall of Origin._"

"_Sure thing. I'll tell the others about your absence. Just be careful there_" Arceus replied. Ash nodded, "Okay, I think I'll come with you."

"Good!" Red said with a bright smile. Red stood from his seat, then said, "I'm going to prepare myself for the party first" Red begin walking upstairs into his own room. Delia then stood from her seat, "it is a pleasure to see you here again, Ash. After a very long time, my baby boy is finally growing up!" She said with a pleasant smile.

Ash curtly nodded, "Yeah… thank you for your compliment" He dryly replied. Delia smiled, then walked upstairs into her own room. Ash looked to Marchelle, then said, "So, uh… whose birthday party we are going to attend?"

"Gary Oak" Marchelle said with a bitter tone. Ash's eyes widened, "Is he the one who always bullied you in the kindergarten ground?"

Marchelle looked at him with a strange look, "Yeah… how did you know?"

Ash gave her an arrogant grin, "Sometimes, when you think your best friend have actually abandoned you, that is when you never noticed him watching you somewhere." He spoke to her. Marchelle gave him a confused look, "Huh?" She said with confused manner.

Ash sighed, "Never mind" He muttered. He pulled out a pair of glasses and a fedora hat. Then, he wears it. He waved his hand, then his sword and pistol suddenly disappeared from the site. Marchelle was too busy daydreaming to notice this occurring phenomena.

* * *

Reaching Professor Oak's lab, Ash didn't surprise when he saw many cars parked in the front yard. Ash is still wearing the same wardrobe while Red, Delia and Marchelle are wearing different suits. Red is wearing formal black suit with red ties and golden watch. Delia and Marchelle are wearing a blue dress that is identical. Ash assumes that Marchelle is Mother's daughter.

Red knocked the entrance door. They can hear the music inside the lab from the outside. After few seconds waiting, the door opened, revealing none other than Blue Oak. Red greeted him, "Hey Blue!"

"Yo! Red! Going to a party?" Blue said as he shared high-five with his best friend. Red grinned, "Yup! Blue, meet Ash Ketchum. He's one of my sons that I tell you about. Ash, this is Blue, my fellow best friend."

"It is a pleasure to meet you" Ash said with a gentle manner. Blue raised his eyebrow, "Wow, so he survived huh? Not only that, this boy looks strong."

"Of course he is! After-" Red suddenly squealed in pain when Ash promptly stomp his foot. Delia decided to take the chance, "Uh, can we go in?"

"Sure thing!" Blue said cheerfully, "The party is on the backyard" With that, he let Delia and Marchelle in, then followed by Blue. Ash glared to his father, "I expect you to not tell anyone according that subject, understand?" He drawled.

"Yes" Red said with high-pitched, pained tone. He wondered how did a mere 8 years old child could hit his foot that hard. It was like his foot had a run over a giant truck! It was that hurt. Ash nodded, "Good. You should tell your wife and daughter, according this matter. Now if you excuse me…" With that, he went into the room.

* * *

The backyard doesn't seem pretty bad. There are many party decorations like balloons, banners with title 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY GARY!' in the same spot, and tables that are full of food. Many people can be seen talking with each other, while some are battling their Pokémon at the nearby arena. Many people are invited, including Charlie Good Show -The President of Pokémon League across the world-, Lance -Johto Champion- and surprisingly, Cynthia -Sinnoh Champion and Second Pokémon Master- with Professor Sycamore -Kalos Pokémon Professor that studies Mega Evolution-. If Ash could count the people in this party, there are over 600 people that are present in this party. He wondered how important this Gary person is in this region that makes two Pokémon Master to present in this place.

"Hey Ash!" he heard a familiar voice. He turned and saw Marchelle with two other girls. He approached them, then said, "Hello Marchelle."

"Guys, this is Ash, my brother. The one that I was talking about" Marchelle chirped. The girls said with awe, "Wow… so you survived that decease, huh?"

"Yeah, not many people can survive ENM decease" The other girl said. Ash nodded. He assumed that Red had told his family about his latest confrontation, "Thank you, for your compliment. Now if you excuse me-"

"Oh look! The loser is present here!" They heard an arrogant voice. Two girls that Ash assume as Marchelle's friend quickly walked away from her, while Marchelle went hiding behind Ash. Ash turned to the source and saw three boys approaching them. However, what caught his most attention is the boy in the middle. He has a mahogany hair color with raven-like style. He has dark Viridian eyes that held arrogant look in its eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and brown-chocolate jeans. He also wears black sneakers with black necklace on his neck. He is currently accompanied by two boys that looked more like a Mankey than a human.

After they approached them, Ash drawled, "I trust you are Gary Oak, yes?"

The middle boy -that now known as Gary- smirked in an arrogant manner, "Yup! The name's Gary Oak! And these goons are Crabby and Jack. Who are you?" He said with the same arrogant manner.

Ash huffed, "The name's Ash Ketchum" Then, he smiled and lowered his hand, "Happy Birthday."

Gary smirked and nodded. He accepted his hand and shook it. However, he did not expect for Ash to knead his hand while shaking it. Gary winced after he released his hand, "Ow…" Gary muttered as he caressed his now-broken arm. Ash smiled, and nodded, "Now if you excuse me, I have someone to talk with. Come on Marchelle" With that, he begins walking away from the spot, dragging the giggling Marchelle all the way.

* * *

The party is quite interesting. On few occurrences, there are people who don't know mannerism in the party, which ruined most people that is in the mood. Some people that actually have a mannerism and knowledge are talking with each other, talking about business and sometimes sharing their knowledge. Ash was more interested with the Pokémon Battle, while Marchelle seems interested with Pokémon Coordinating than batting. After all, Delia Ketchum was Kanto Top Coordinator few years ago.

Ash had watched the battle of his father -Red Ketchum- versus Cynthia in 5-vs-5 battle. Red have better strategy building while Cynthia doesn't have many strategies that she can think of. His father ended up losing 4 Pokémon before defeating all Cynthia's Pokémon. Red's Charizard can barely survive Garchomp's attack. If not because of Charizard's willpower, Red would've lost the unofficial mock battle.

After the battle, the town Nurse Joy decided to heal Cynthia's Pokémon in haste. She used Revive, Full Restore and Max Elixir medicine to heal the Pokémon. Ash is quite impressed at her attempt to make a small heath center.

At 5PM, it was the time for Gary to blow the candle. They cheered up when Gary blew those candles on the cake. They begin to eat those cakes as Gary wished to battle Pokémon Master Cynthia in three-vs-three battle. It seems his arrogance is getting over him.

At the end of the battle, Cynthia ended up trashing him. Even so, that doesn't lower his ego. He pointed to Cynthia, then said, "I swear, I will defeat you!" Then, he stormed into the lab. Ash looked to the storming Gary before approaching Cynthia. Reaching there, he said, "Wow… I still cannot believe how hard his denial can be."

Cynthia noticed him. She asked, "Who are you?"

"Ah…" Ash said as he coughed, "Forgive my manner. My name is Ash Ketchum. It is a pleasure to meet you" He smiled as he offered his hand. Cynthia accepted his hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you too, Ash Ketchum" Cynthia replied. She was surprised at the mannerism the boy was showing, but she also good at hiding her emotion from anyone.

"So… I trust you have the unpleasant experience battling Gary Oak" Ash said with a small smile. Cynthia sighed, "That could be an understatement. I swear, that boy never really knows his place. That boy doesn't even have any potential for Pokémon Battling. He doesn't think his strategy, and tried to rush everything with sheer power" Cynthia scowled.

Ash laughed, "But that doesn't matter now, since he already left" He said. Then, Marchelle suddenly came to him, and hide behind him, "Help!" She squirmed.

Ash blinked. He noticed that Crabby, Gary and Jack -that Ash dubbed as The Annoying Trio- came running to them. They stopped when they saw Marchelle hiding behind him. Gary laughed, then said, "Hiding behind your brother, eh?"

Apparently, Marchelle is holding a little Togepi on her hand. It squirmed to hide its face on Marchelle's arms in fear. Ash calmly looked to his sister, then said, "What was his problem?"

"He tried to take Togepi away from me" Marchelle squeaked. Ash frowned, he turned his gaze to the Annoying Trio, then said, "And do you have any reason for trying to take Togepi away from her?"

They laughed at his statement, "Seriously, is this boy really?!" Crabby said between them laughing. However, they stopped laughing when Ash drawled, "I'd rather ask you a rational question than doing violence in front of these people. I do not wish to use violence and I do not wish to be provoked either" They stared. They didn't notice for that his slit-pupil eyes glowed in anger for split second behind that glasses.

"Get lost, dude. You're not even on this business" Gary said with a huff. They waited for few second, then Crabby stated, "Hah! We're just beat the crap out of you, then!" He stepped forward and tried to grab Ash's collar. However, Ash grabbed his hand and punched his face, breaking his nose. In quarter second, he quickly punched Crabby's stomach. Then, he spun as he kicked Crabby, right on his chest, sending him 4 meters away from his spot, and crashing to the nearby table.

"That'll broke his ribs" Ash muttered. He turned to the Gary and Jack, "Anyone else?" he asked. Jack stepped back in fear after what he just did. However, Gary didn't back down. He pulled out his Poke-Ball, "Blastoise! Help me!" He shouted as he released his Pokémon. Ash couldn't help but to notice that this was Blue's Blastoise.

"Blade, let's do this" He said as he released his Pokémon. A big and powerful Gallade came into view on Ash's side. It have many scratch mark on its body, notifying them that this Pokémon have undergo many harsh training. Also, this Gallade have a unique chest armor that holds a Galladite Mega Stone, which nobody noticed it. Gallade stood straight on his side, "_Oh, is it battle time?_" It said with masculine tone.

"It can talk?!" Cynthia said with shock. Ash smirked, taking their gaping chance, he said, "Blade, Close Combat!" Gallade suddenly disappeared and appeared in front of Blastoise. In quarter second pause, he begin punching Blastoise restlessly for few minutes, before kicking it away, sending it to the nearby wall.

"What the?!" Gary shouted. Just then, Red, Professor Oak, Professor Sycamore, Blue and Delia came into view. Red asked, "What happened here?"

"It seems that Gary is trying to steal my sister's Togepi" Ash said out loud, taking everyone's attention. Ash continued, "I am just teaching them some lesson so they will not attempt the same action in the future."

"Marchelle, is that true?" Red asked to her. Marchelle looked to her dad, then nodded. Professor Oak looked to his Gallade with awe, "Wow, that Pokémon looks strong."

"Is that a Mega-Stone on its chest?!" Professor Sycamore said with glee. Ash recalled his Gallade back into the Poke-Ball, "Blade, return" He said. Professor Sycamore noticed the Mega-Ring on his right wrist when he recalled his Pokémon. Ash crossed his arm, then said, "Anything else?"

Professor Sycamore came to him, "Boy, how did you get a Mega-Stone?!" He said with excitement, "I've never seen a Mega-Stone that could Mega-Evolve a Gallade before!"

"You know what? I'm getting out of here" Ash hastily said. He grabbed Marchelle, then said, "Come on sis" Then, he quickly begins walking away from the spot.

Red, Blue and Professor Oak came to the gapping Professor Sycamore. They stared at the leaving form of their children. Professor Oak looked to Professor Sycamore, "Umm… Augustine, are you okay?"

Professor Augustine Sycamore blinked, then said, "That boy… he really have a Mega-Stone!"

"Ash has a Mega-Stone? Don't be ridiculous" Professor Oak sternly replied, "He's still 8 years old, Augustine, there's no way that the boy have a Mega-Stone on his possession."

"But I saw it! The Mega-Ring on his hand and the Mega-Stone on his Gallade's chest!" Professor Sycamore frantically pointed his side-view. Red chuckled, "Even if he truly has Mega Evolution in his possession, I doubt he will show it to us, anyway."

"And for you" Blue glared at his brother, who squirmed in fear. Blue continued, "You are going to have so much trouble for trying to take Marchelle's Togepi. You know you can't take a Pokémon like that, especially at your own birthday!"

Gary looked down in shame, "Yes, brother" He said remorseful act, and he doesn't seem to be sorry at all. Blue looked to the unconscious Crabby, he shouted, "Nurse Joy! We need some help over here!"

* * *

Going inside the lab, Ash and Marchelle sat on the seat near the exit door. There is no one inside the lab, except them. Marchelle is playing her Nintendo 3DS while Ash is eating the cake he brought there earlier. They stayed silent at the moment. Then, Marchelle closed her console and looked to Ash, "I'm bored. Can you tell me a story?"

Ash paused. He put the cake away, "Hmm… there are many stories that I could tell you…" Ash muttered amusedly. Then, he smiled, "Okay then," He cleared his throat, then begin telling a story.

"Let me tell you a story… many years ago, before the world, even existed, before the entire galaxy and the universe are made, there was an egg" Ash begin to tell her the story, "Or rather, two eggs."

"Egg?" Marchelle said with a questioning tone, "As in, Pokémon egg?"

Ash nodded, "Yes. Anyway, in that time, nothing exists except the Pokémon Egg. Not even time, sound, light or anything exists except the two mysterious eggs. Then one day, both eggs hatched" He continued to tell her the story, "The egg hatched into two of the first living being in that universe, that we call: Arceus."

"Arceus?" Marchelle said with a questioning tone. Ash smiled, "Arceus is the Alpha Pokémon, or God Pokémon to be exact. When they were born into this universe, they start to grow and learn things from what they know. They begin to discover things, learning their power, and forming their family relationship."

"They were brothers?" Marchelle said with awe. Ash nodded, "Yes. The two Arceus has a different gender. One there is a male, and the second one is female. They are often called the Father and Mother of Creation."

"Wow …" Marchelle muttered. Ash smiled, "So, it was one day when they were bored. They saw how wrong the universe was, and they feel empty. They begin to work together to create many different galaxies, nebulas many other attributes in the space. Then, they created time, and the parallel dimension that we often call Distortion World."

"They created guardian for each attribute. They created Dialga, the Lord of the Time, to control and bring things into existence. They fused the time with Dialga himself, giving him the ability to control the time, seeing the other timeline, creating or bending other timeline and time travel ability" Ash explained to him, "They said that Dialga's heart rate is related with how the time flows in this world. While I did not deny this fact, I found it quite true."

"Wow…" Marchelle whispered in awe, "So this Pokémon created them?"

Ash chuckled, "No, sister. He controls time, yes, but he doesn't create the time. The Arceus brother is the one who created the time. Dialga only exists to guard the time, to prevent any mortals from doing time violation that could harm the entire universe" He explained slowly to her.

"Then, the second Pokémon that they created is Palkia" Ash said with a smile, "Palkia, the Lord of the Space. They created Palkia to guard and balance the space. They give him the ability to warp space, creating alternate realities and removing dimensions. He was given the duty to keep the balance of creation in the universe. Also, he was given the duty to run and count the timeline, and thus, keeping Dialga from abusing his power."

"Then the last one is Giratina" Ash explained to them, "Giratina, the Lady of the Distortion World and Reverse World. Giratina is given responsibility to guard and provide safe passage for the dead souls to enter her realm. They are also given her responsibility to keep the Dimension number in check, so Palkia cannot abuse his power."

"Wow …" Marchelle muttered. Ash chuckled, "Those three are called the Creation Trio by Archeologist and Mythologist."

"But, where are the world? Did they create it?" Marchelle asked him. Ash nodded, "Yes. After the two Arceus created the so-called Creation Trio, they created the galaxy that we know as the Milky Way. The only galaxy that contains the living being" Ash said to her, "Us."

"First, Arceus created the song" Ash said with a smile, "They created the sun so they can enjoy the comfort of heat. They created the sun as the source of heat where it will become the recipe of life. Then, they begin to experiment, creating many planets in order to discover how to create life without binding them. They created many planets that we know, Saturn, Mars, and many others."

"Then, they ended up creating life, here" Ash pointed to the ground, "In the earth."

"So they created life in here, just like that?" Marchelle said, as if the story was about to offer. Ash chuckled, then shook his head, "No, Marchelle. It is not that simple. The world is only a piece of rock back then, there's no surface to stand, no air to breathe and no water to drink. First, the Arceus created surface. They enlarge this world in oval shape at approximate trillion miles at range."

"They created surface?" Marchelle questioned, "But what about Dialga, Palkia and Giratina?"

"They are guarding their own dimension" Ash spoke to her, "They have given task to guard their own element. Each is still doing their task, even now. Anyway, they created the surface, and they saw it all good."

"Then, they saw how void this world without anything. So, they created the horizon and atmosphere" Ash said with smile, "They created the atmosphere to prevent the sunshine to burn anything in that world. They adjusted the intensity so the world can have a life without any of them binding it."

Ash cleared his throat, then continued, "So, they saw how good it was. They we're grateful and happy that they have created the horizon for creatures to live. Then, they continue to create water" Ash explained to her, "They created and separated water from the land, so that they can create many land living in this world."

"Wow …" Marchelle said with awe. Ash smiled and nodded, "Then, they create many trees and plants. They create the clouds and weathers" Then, Ash frowned, "However, they have yet created life."

"Then, they created the first Pokémon that ever land on the world: Mew" Ash explained to them, "Mew, the Lady of Pokémon, created many Pokémon species around the world. She created many species of Pokémon, creating their variations, their genes, their abilities, their power, and many others. Mew was given the power to create Pokémon as she wishes, as long it doesn't violate any Time-Space law."

"Who created the Time-Space law?" Marchelle asked him. Ash smiled, "The Creation Trio are the one who created the Time-Space law. They did this on purpose so all creature can know what is right and wrong."

"Anyway, Mew created many Pokémon in the world, but she also needs a guardian to know the element. So they created three Legendary Birds: Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres" Ash explained to her, "Articuno is the Guardian of Ice Element. Zapdos is the Guardian of Electricity. And Moltres is the Mistress of Fire. They control and balance their elements so the world can have an even balance of Fire, Ice and Electricity."

"Wow …" Marchelle said with awe. Ash nodded, "Yes. Anyway, back with Arceus, after they saw the life that Mew created, they know it was for the Greater Good of the world. However, they we're horrified at how many Pokémon Species start to bickering because of their different place to live. And so, they created the Weather Trio."

"They first created Rayquaza, the Guardian of Sky, to guard, control and balance the sky from the land and ocean" Ash explained to her, "Then, they continue to create Groudon and Kyogre, the Guardian of Land and the Guardian of Sea. Both Pokémon we're given the ability to fully control their own elements in order for them to guard and balance the land and ocean. When the Arceus saw the problem was solved, they know they did this for the Greater Good."

"Wow …" Marchelle muttered. Ash chuckled, "Then, the Arceus decide to create stars and minor guardians of the element. So, they created Jirachi, the Lord of Stars and Wishes. Latias and Latios, the Minor Guardian of Sea. They give them full control of each elements so they can balance everything without any involve from both Arceus."

"Anyway, after Mew filled the world with Pokémon, she saw that she was all alone and requested someplace to live, and both Arceus granted her wish" Ash explained to her, "They created a place where she could live, where she could do their duty without being disturbed, and where she could have servants to serve her anytime. So, they created the core of the world: The Tree of Beginning."

"Tree of Beginning?" Marchelle wondered, "You mean, Tree of Beginning in Rota?"

Ash chuckled, "Yes, indeed, Marchelle. Anyway, the two Arceus saw it and know it was for her own Greater Good. Then, they created three servants to protect and serve her need" Ash explained him, "Then, they created the three Legendary Golems: Regirock, Regice and Registeel. Those three Pokémon still exist and serving Mew in the Tree of Beginning, until now, those three still on their duty."

"Then, they saw a mistake. A mistake among all Mew's creation" Ash said with smile, "They saw all Pokémon aren't intelligent. They saw Pokémon didn't have emotion. They saw Pokémon didn't have willpower to do many greater things. So, they created three Pokémon that become the Master of those elements: Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf."

"The Lake Trio?" Marchelle said. Ash chuckled, "Yes, sister. The Lake Trio as you call it. Uxie, the Mistress of Knowledge, was given a duty to give and share knowledge among all living being. Mesprit, the Mistress of Emotion, was given duty to share joy, sorrow and many seeds of emotion among all living being. And lastly, Azelf, the Mistress of Willpower, was given duty to give and share willpower among all Pokémon so there are bravery among them. The three Lake Trio was given duty to guard and share Knowledge, Emotion and Willpower."

"Wow …" Marchelle muttered with awe. Ash nodded, "Then, the two Arceus decided to bring night time to the existence. They saw that plants and trees are begin to dying for being exposed on the sun for too long" Ash told her the story, "So, they created the moon and darkness, and they created two guardian that each will guard its existence."

"The guardian is called the Lunar Duo" Ash said with smile, "The Lunar Duo are two Pokémon that controls the moon and the darkness. Cresselia, the Lady of Moonlight, was given duty to guard all things among the moonlight. And Darkrai, the Lord of Darkness, was given duty to guard and share darkness in this world. Both Pokémon work together to bring balance within darkness and light."

"Wow …" Marchelle said with awe. Ash nodded, "Yes. Then, the two Arceus saw how Pokémon begin to clash and war begin to breaking. The Legendaries are all but stay put in the neutral situation. They watched the war happening for their own amusement, but then, the two Arceus saw a mistake. Their power are all too balanced."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Marchelle wondered. Ash shook his head, "No, dear sister. Balance is not always a good thing. Power is not supposed to have balance. Power are supposed to stay unbalanced. There have to be one that is strong, but not smart. There should be one that is weak, but cunning" Ash explained to her, "Power are not supposed to have master. So they created one Pokémon that balance the power without interfering with power itself: Victini."

"Victini?" Marchelle muttered. Ash nodded, "Yes. Victini, the Victory Pokémon. They give her the ability to bring victory among all mortals, so there are winning and losing between all warfare and even small things like quarrel and politics. In doing so, they have balanced the Good and Evil around this world."

"Ooh …" Marchelle said. Ash chuckled, "Anyway, they saw it all and know it was for the Greater Good" He said. Then, Ash frowned, "However, after few weeks they create things in this world, they saw that the environment that they created are beginning to collapse. Trees and grasses are dying because of the Pokémon. So, they created a Pokémon that can flourish any flowers and beautiful environment in this world, and as its exchange, the Pokémon will take all dark and evil environment on its surrounding. They created: Shaymin."

"Shaymin? The small Gratitude Pokémon?" Marchelle questioned. Ash nodded, "Yes. Shaymin was given duty to flourish many kind of plant in the world. They also give her the ability to transform into an entire different appearance using a Gracidea flower" Ash explained to her, "But they not only created one Shaymin. They created thousands of them, letting them roam around the world to flourish many kind of plant and flora. After they created the Pokémon, they know this is for the world's Greater Good."

"Then, the legendaries begin to worry" Ash said, "There are too many in the world, and without destruction, there will be no proper life. So they created many destructive environment such as Volcano, Lava Pool, Tornados, and many other destructive environment."

"However, they saw that the Volcano are rough and needs someone to take care of" Ash explained to her, "So they created the Pokémon that controls lava and volcano, they created a Pokémon that will guard the volcano to prevent any destruction from them. We called it: Heatran."

"Heatran?" Marchelle questioned. Ash nodded, "Heatran is a Pokémon that controls volcano. It have the power to summon lava from under the ground and used it for self-defense. They created hundreds of Heatran to guard many volcanoes around the world."

"Then, there was the element they called Aura" Ash said with small smile, "Aura is the essence of the living being. There are hundreds kind of aura, but their main color stays the same: Light and dark."

"They saw how unbalanced the Light and Dark was, so they created two Pokémon that balance the element, and give them the ability to create Life and Destruction. Now, we called them: Xerneas and Yveltal" Ash explained to her, "Xerneas are responsible for the balance of Life, while Yveltal are responsible for the balance of Destruction. Both Pokémon dominates the aura of Light and Dark. They we're given duty to balance the aura power in the world, so there will be many differences between the Light and Dark."

"But you said that Victini are responsible for anything evil and good" Marchelle questioned, "How come Xerneas and Yveltal are responsible for that?"

Ash laughed, "Marchelle, there are many differences between Evil and Good, and Light and Dark" Ash explained to her, "Just because someone is Dark, that doesn't mean he is Evil. Many people understand the knowledge of Darkness, yes, but it doesn't mean every one of them are Evil. There are people who understand knowledge of Light, but some have evil mind and willing to harm anyone to reach their goal. Many people did not understand this concept, so it create many misunderstanding among all people in the world."

"And so, there is human" Ash said with smile, "The two Arceus created humans to work together with Pokémon. They created humans in this world that have the ability to harness the power of Aura and Psychic. For many millenniums, humans and Pokémon worked together. However, many humans begin to fall for greed and begin to lead the world into destruction. The two Arceus saw this future destruction, so they stripped all their abilities to use Aura and Psychic Power. Some tried to regain their lost power, but they did not have the same power and most of them are unable to have those power."

"And so, the humans begin to start the civilization" Ash explained to her, "The human start to discover things, create many different technologies, collecting knowledge, and start their life in this world. They continue to live in this world without any supernatural power or ability that they formerly have."

"Wow …" Marchelle said with awe. Ash nodded, "Yes. It is because human's own foolishness that they lost their power. If humans did not have greed for power, they will not have their power taken from them."

"But it was when the definition of power takes a sharp turn in what human knows" Ash explained to her, "They guessed that knowledge is power. They created many different machinery and tools for their own cause. Most of them used those machinery to build their civilization, turning their life easier, and much more. However, some of them may create machinery to end other's life. They create many different weapon so they can dominate and control the world. They kidnap many legendary Pokémon and used them for evil cause" Ash spoke with sad tone.

"However, not all humans have that cause" Ash said with serene smile, "There are good human that willing to have peace. There are humans that understand the meaning of Good. There are humans that willing to do anything to protect the one they cared and loved. There are humans who love peace and willing to protect peace with all their power."

Ash pulled out something from his pocket. It was a golden necklace with strange small plate-like jewel at the center. The jewel is shaped square and glowing with many different rainbow colors. Marchelle asked him, "Brother, what is that?"

"This is one of the very few things that human have lost for many hundreds of years" Ash said with serene smile. Then, he gave it to Marchelle. She took the necklace, and felt the warmth and soft feeling from it, "… it's so warm."

"It is" Ash nodded, "I called it: Flame Shard" Ash explained to her, "This Flame Shard is a piece of a special plate that not supposed to exist in this world. This allows me to watch you, to acknowledge your location, and to talk with you. And, it give you one of the mysterious ability."

"Thanks brother!" Marchelle yipped. Then, she quickly wears the necklace. She hummed at the rushing warmness that came into her body, "It's so warm" Marchelle muttered. Ash chuckled, he pat his sister's head, "Remember, never take the necklace off from your chest. Whatever happens, do not and never take that necklace off. While no one is able to take this necklace off except yourself, I want you to know that I always will be there for you. You can call me through that necklace, if you want" Ash explained to her.

"How can I call you from this necklace?" Marchelle questioned. Ash chuckled, "That, however, I cannot tell you. This necklace will give you warmness and calamity in your life" He explained to her, "Remember, let it flow into your heart. Do not resist what the necklace will do to you, and let it flow into your body."

"O- Okay" Marchelle said unsurely. Ash nodded, he stood from his seat, then said, "I have to go now. Tell Red and Delia about the necklace, but never took it off from your heart. It will give you eternal warmth that not even mother can give. If you need me, you can contact me from that necklace" With that, he walked out from the lab.

"Wow …" Marchelle said. She clutched her necklace as she felt the warmness that giving her comfort, "I promise, brother. I promise I won't take this off and keep it safe" She said. Then, she felt small gratitude feeling from the necklace, as if the necklace is a sentiment being.

* * *

_**(1) – Elucidator Sword from Sword Art Online. This usually held by Kirito in that anime.**_

* * *

**Hohoho ... what do you think? Don't forget to leave a review for us! **

**Mew: And don't forget to Favorite the story if you like it! Also, try to Follow this story if you want more of this one, but doesn't want to share it with the others.**

**Author: That's ... maybe that's true. But still ... Don't forget to leave a review! We'd like to hear your opinion for this story, so ... yeah ...**

**Mew: Okay. We thank you for your time for reading this current chapter today. We hope you are happy with our work here. In our behalf, thank you, and Happy Easter!**

**Author: Wait, since when you used formalities-**


	3. Chapter 2: The School

**Hello guys! Welcome back to another chapter for 'Descend From Heaven'!**

**Mew: You know? I think it's not a good idea for you to use 'Ginger' as the Proofreader ...**

**Author: Oh come on, it's good, right?**

**Lucario: Well, technically, Ginger isn't designed for Story-purpose. They are used to proofread documents that most students use in the college.**

**Author: Whatever. I'll see if it was true myself later. Anyway, welcome back to another chapter of 'Descend From Heaven'! If you are reading this, we say thank you for your time to read this Author-Note!**

**Mew: Mmph ...**

**Absol: ...**

**Author: Let's get on the Review panel!**

**Lucario: Right. Let's see ... this one is from "T51b Moridin" he said: "****Ok there are a lot of grammar issues mainly in misspelled words. Another issue noted is that a woman cannot actually get pregnant again until 6 weeks after the birth of their child due to the body healing and bleeding during this time. She literally just gave birth 3-4 days ago and so is literally not in a position to do so. Also, a child even after magic happens will mean the child still needs breast feeding to give it the nutrients and growth strength it needs to survive meaning he should be left breast feeding until weaned in order to insure optimal growth in the child and the greatest health."**

**Author: Aww crap, I need to rewrite the first chapter again.**

**Lucario: Technically, woman can't pregnant again after giving birth of a child for a month and a half. However, in Magical and Fiction way, it just happen. Arceus and Mew worked together to bestow them another child to replace Ash's position as their child. We're sorry for our mistake, but at least we can make a lore out of it ... hehehe ...**

**Mew: And for Ash's case. In the case of breast feeding ... what if I told you if the female Arceus gave him her milk.**

**Author: Mew! *Blushes***

**Lucario: Actually ... technically, it can. Ash is a Pokemon-Human hybrid. Therefore, he can either raised with Pokemon or human. It doesn't matter if he lived in Pokemon civilization or Human civilization, because he's perfect with both. He have the ability and senses like Pokemon have, and he have the intelligence that human usually have. Also, a deity milk is much more proficient than a mortal milk.**

**Mew: Yeah. This one case also have been said in one of the 'Percy and the Olympus' fanfiction ...**

**Absol: ... I don't get it.**

**Lucario: *GASP* He speaks!**

**Absol: ... If he can live in either world ... can his body does too?**

**Lucario: Well ... in matter of speaking, yes. But in reality, his hybrid status actually leads to another fiction lore. In many FanFiction Story that talks about Ash-Pokemon Hybrid, they actually talks about DNA manipulation and adaptation. In most fanfiction, most of them mentioned that, it just happens. However, in this one case, when Ash's body fused with Arceus's body, his DNA got altered.**

**Author: Oh no ... not a Biology lesson again ...**

**Lucario: Human and Pokemon have one DNA structure, and that is Double-Helix. In fiction way, Double-Helix DNA are unable to contain many power and are not compatible with any outside aura that can fuse with their body. Their body will simply explode if an incompatible aura power is fused into their body, and by that, their DNA refused to contain the power, and thus, resulting the host to explode into pieces of meat.**

**Mew: This case is known as Aura Incompatibility Syndrome, or AIS for short. When an incompatible aura energy enters a body and their DNA refused to contain the aura, the aura power will expand in their body like a balloon being inflated, and goes kaboom. Also, there is one similar syndrome that will came up in this subject. It was called Aura Malfunctioning Syndrome, or AMS for short.**

**Lucario: Aura Malfunctioning Syndrome happens when the DNA received an incompatible aura fuse. Unlike AIS, the DNA did not refuse containing the aura. This leads to the collapsing DNA scripture and breaking the cells apart. This syndrome will lead to many sickness such as fever and lack of white-blood cell inside the host, and/or sudden lack of red-blood cell. This problem usually led their host to death after 2 weeks survival if not treated with care. This is what really happens to Arceus.**

**Mew: When Arceus fused his body to Ash, their body forcefully begin overwriting themselves, changing their DNA structure to make their body compatible with the current state. It was mentioned that Arceus have received an incompatible aura and only have 4 days to live before he fused with Ash. Because he fused with his body while having this syndrome, his body tore themselves apart and begin rewriting their own DNA, leading the transformation from Double-Helix DNA structure, to Triple-Helix DNA structure. This leads to a new DNA ability to adjust themselves with any kind of incoming aura power, leading themselves immune with both AIS and AMS syndrome. This is what really happened to Ash's body.**

**Lucario: The only reason why he have two form of body is because of his Triple-Helix DNA structure. Triple-Helix DNA is able to mutate and adjust themselves so they are compatible to any kind of aura power. Unlike many hosts, they will not distort or tore themselves apart when an over-powered aura injected into his body. Instead, if that really happens, then his body will actually mutate into some being, changing his body structure to adapt with the current aura condition. This have been proven in fictional way, because Ash have inhuman red-blue slit-pupil eyes after the fuse.**

**Mew: And that's all about it. This is what really happened to Ash and Arceus.**

**Author: Thank God, it's finally over. I swear, my head is going to blow with all those explanation.**

**Mew: You really are never the smart one, Author.**

**Author: Whatever.**

**Mew: I think that's all we can tell. Have fun reading this fanfiction!**

**Author: Don't forget to Favorite if you like this story!**

**Latios: If you want more, click that Follow button so we can have you posted with this story!**

**Author: Where did you come from?!**

**Latios: Just from the bathroom. Also! Remember to give us a Review!**

**Mew: Criticism Reviews please! Any negative review without giving a reason will be considered a flame, and such abomination can go and kiss my ass. **

**Author: Umm ... Mew, you're a female.**

**Mew: Ah! *Blushes* Any Flamers can go Kiss Author's ass!**

**Author: What?!**

**Latios: Ehm ... I think that's all for the Author Note. Good luck, and have fun reading!**

**Absol: ... for now.**

* * *

**Chapter Info: Chapter 2  
**

**Rating: T**

**Words Count: 9505 Words (Current Chapter)**

**Date/Time Posted: 08:03 - 4/12/2015  
**

**Beta-Read: (None)**

**Proofread: Ginger (Software)**

**Other Notes:**

"Hello" **-** **Normal Speech  
"Hello" - Pokemon Speech  
_"Hello"_ \- Technology Speaking/Announcement  
**"_Hello_" **\- Telepathy  
**"_Hello_" **\- Private Telepathy  
**'_Hello_'** \- Thought  
**

**Warnings: ****Badass!Ash, God!Ash, Almost-All-Powerful!Ash, No Bashing (It should be), Overprotective!Ash, Smart!Ash, Prankster!Ash, Secretive!Ash, Black-Light!Ash (This means he can be either Dark or Light. But definitely NOT Evil ... well, not too evil, anyway), Motherly!Delia, Pokemon-Master!Red, Border-Line-Jerk!Gary, Gentleman!Ash, Arceus-Hybrid!Ash. Be advised for any mild cursing, violence, torture or sex mentioning. This Story is rated T for a reason, you know? And we do NOT own Pokemon.**

**Last Chapter Stat (Chapter 1)(4/8/2014):  
Views: 851  
Favorites: 47  
Followers: 40  
Reviews: 13  
Communities: 1  
**

**|We are proud to represent our story. We hope you have pleasant experience reading with us|**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The School**

* * *

Two years have now passed. Ash Ketchum has grown in many different views. He has mastered everything that the Legendaries have taught him, and also defeated his mentors to prove his mastery. He is now standing 60 inches tall with regal expression that demand with respect to anyone who saw him. His powerful body weight is 300 pounds, packed with all but thick muscles. He did not have an over-muscled body, however. But his body shape and posture is enough to put any expert and/or strong wrestlers and body builders in shame.

Ash Ketchum is now standing at the center of the Hall of Origin with Arceus on his side. Neo is currently inside his Poke-Ball. He's wearing his school uniform to attend his boarding school. He's wearing black school dress code suit. He is wearing black school dress code jacket with standing collar buttoning down from top-to-bottom. The Buttons are decorated with an emblem of the school that he will be attending. His pants are straight and a dark-colored belt is worn on his waist, complete with the Poke-Ball carrier that allows him to carry 3 Pokemon. Ash is wearing a black sneakers with white socks. Ash is also wearing two collar-pin, each has Japanese words implanted on it. The first collar-pin is colored blue and have two Japanese symbols written on it, and it was '学生' that means 'Gakusei' in Romaji Japanese or 'Student' in English. Then, the other collar-pin is colored red and have one Japanese symbol and one number written on it, and it was '1A級' that means '1A-Kyū' in Romaji Japanese or '1A Class' in English.

The School Emblem on his button is colored dark chocolate with a shape of a shield. It has a globe-shaped circle at the center, colliding with the upper part of the shield, with several words written around it 'Kanto International School' with two birds facing either way at the lower of the globe. It was all colored white and chocolate. At the bottom of the emblem, there are some words written on it 'Student' with golden color that have white lining at the edges.

"What do you think?" Ash asked her. Arceus smiled and nodded, "Perfect. You look good, Ash."

"Thank you" He said with a smile. Ash took out a pair of 'lens' glasses from his pocket and wears it. Then, his red-blue slit-pupil eyes suddenly turned into blue with a small red circle around the pupil. Ash looked to Arceus, then said, "Does my eyes seems mortal?"

"Yep. At least that will do" Arceus said with a sigh, "Just don't take that glass off. I hope you have a happy day in your school" Then, she stepped aside, revealing a table that is full of Ash's routine equipment and regular black scholar backpack.

Ash nodded. He approached the table and picked up two small gauntlet. He attached both gauntlets inside his wrist-collar jacket and locked it. Then, a 5 inch hidden blade suddenly appeared on both of his wrists. Ash smiled, he retracted the hidden blade and picked up his favorite black Suppressed P99. However, Arceus said, "Ash, you shouldn't bring that pistol with you. This goes with your sword too."

"Why not?" Ash said with a surprised tone. Arceus replied, "While Hidden Blades are able to bypass the security detector, swords and any metallic weaponry could alert anyone" She explained to him, "I do not wish to have your weapon confiscated or have you expelled on your first day."

"Hmm…" Ash hummed. Then, Arceus continued, "Also, I heard that your mother have sired another child."

"Who?" Ash said with surprise. Arceus chuckled, then replied, "You have another sister, Ash. Her name is Koneko. She's currently 2 years old now and under your parent's care."

"I see…" Ash muttered. He snapped his finger and his other equipment suddenly disappeared, "I'll just place my other stuff in my Pocket Dimension, then" Then, he picked up his backpack and wears it. Arceus asked again, "Have you listed all your stuff?"

"Yep. Did that last night" Ash replied. Arceus nodded, "Good. Celebi is going to escort you there. Mew is busy doing her duty and Celebi currently have free-time right now."

"Okay Arceus" Ash replied. Then, Celebi suddenly appeared next to her, "Hey Ash! Ready for your first day at school?" It said with masculine voice. Ash nodded, "Yep! Ready when you are."

"Okay then," Celebi nodded. Then, he teleported away, along with Ash to somewhere else. Arceus chuckled, "I wish you luck there, Ash."

* * *

They appeared again in Pallet Town at Kanto Region. However, what Ash wasn't expecting is that Celebi have teleported him at the south edge of the Pallet Town limit. The place is located at the top of the mountain, giving the beautiful sight of the busy town of Pallet Town. Ash frowned, "Celebi, why are we here?"

Then, Celebi gave him a goofy grin, "Getting back at your prank" He said with an ear-splitting grin, "Have fun finding your school!" Then, he teleported away.

Ash's eyes widened. Then, he scowled, "Ah fuck" He cursed. He looked around to see if anything could help him to find the mentioned school. Suddenly, Ash blinked. He pulled out his night black Pokedex and activated his GPS. He put a marker on 'Kanto International School' which is located at the far North-East side of Pallet Town.

Ash scowled again, "That Pokemon is going to get me late!" He shouted, "Curse you Celebi!" then, he begins running with inhuman speed. He ran into an alley and jumped from the wall to another to reach the rooftop. Then, he begins jumping on the building rooftop to reach the school that he supposed to attend.

"Where, come on… I'm going to be late…" Ash muttered hastily. He stopped on top of a tall electric pole to look for direction. Suddenly, he saw a familiar brunette wearing white blouse attached with a sailor-style collar and a pleated skirt with short sleeves. A ribbon is tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse. She is also wearing red neckerchiefs ribbon with small white edge color. Also, she is carrying a black briefcase-like backpack on her hand. From her collar-pin, he noticed that this student is in the same class as him.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm going to be late on my first day" Marchelle said hurriedly while running. Ash stared for few second, then sighed, "Why would I ever…" He quickly jumped down and picked up Marchelle in bridal-style, "Aah!" Marchelle squeaked as she clutched her backpack.

Ash jumped again to the nearby rooftop and begin rushing toward the North-East, where his school is located. Marchelle saw her carrier, then she hugged him. Ash was too occupied to notice her blushing all the way to the school.

* * *

Finally, landing at the nearby empty alley, Ash puts Marchelle down and grabbed her hand, "Come on" He said. Marchelle begin running with Ash to his school, while wondering how did Ash jumping on the rooftop into another for hours without catching a single breath. Not to mention how fast they have arrived close at the school.

They finally reached their school where they will study their lessons. The school is huge, no wonder it was called the Kanto International School. The school has approximate 500 floors up to the sky and over 9000 square meters of landscape. There are many students that can be seen walking into the school gate, while some are talking with each other.

After arriving there, Ash stopped while staring at the school with a smile, "Looks like we made it" He looked to Marchelle. She was breathing heavy and have sweat drenched all over her skin. Marchelle hit his back, "Don't… do… that… again…" She said between gasps.

Ash smiled, "At least we arrived here in time" He said. Then, he saw an 11-years-old boy wearing the same school dress code heading toward them. Ash noticed, from his pin-collar, that this boy is also from his class. Not only that, this boy is the class Prefect. The boy has dark blue hair with blue eyes, and held a pleasant look on his face.

"Hey Marchelle!" He greeted. Marchelle, after catching her breath, replied, "Hey Riley."

"March, you're almost late for the class" Riley said with worry. He looked at his watch, "I was looking for you. There's only 2 minutes before the class started" He said. Then, he noticed Ash, "And who is this?"

"Riley, this is Ash, my brother" Marchelle introduced them, "Ash, this is Riley. He's my friend since kindergarten."

Ash offered his hand, "Hi, my name is Ash" He introduced himself. Riley smiled, and accepted his hand, "The name's Riley Gen" Then, Ash felt a small spark of electricity on his hand. Ash narrowed his eyes, '_Aura Probe._'

Aura Probe is a technique to read other people's aura. This usually can only be done to the fellow aura user to detect their aura signature. Unlike Aura Sight, Aura Probe can only detect and spot aura user's signature aura when a body contact is occurring, while Aura Sight can detect any Aura Signature from any living being. Aura Signature is the fingerprint of all living beings. It is used as the alternative to recognize someone without knowing his face or appearance.

Riley frowned, "Hmm… that's strange" He felt something is blocking his aura to probe Ash's aura.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Marchelle said, "Riley is an Aura Guardian in-Training. So please bear with all strangeness he can do."

"Oh…" Ash muttered. He released his hand, then said, "If you want to use Aura Probe on me, then you're out of luck. If Marchelle didn't tell me about your reason, then you'd probably off in Reverse World" He said with narrowed eyes. Then, he begins walking into the school building.

"How did he…" Riley said with gaping mouth. Marchelle giggled, "You shouldn't mess with my brother like that. See ya!" With that, she begins walking into the school building.

* * *

The bell has ringed and study time have finally started. Many students begin rushing into their classroom while the teachers are walking to their class to teach. Ash Ketchum is currently sitting at the corner left edge of his class, where it was very close to the outside window.

The 1A Class Room seems pretty much simple. The wall is white, along with the floor and ceiling. A long ceiling lamp can be seen illuminating the class, even when the sunlight came into the room through the fixed window. The tables are colored light chocolate, with gray tubular metal as they stand and small desk drawer in it. On the back of the class, there was some lockers and a cupboard that filled with many student's belongings and class materials. The class is using a large white board. There are 20 seats inside the class, and everything is pretty much occupied. The classroom temperature feels pleasant cold, thanks to the air conditioner.

The teacher in front of them is a man around 30 years old. He's wearing white formal shirt and black long pants with black Poke-Ball belt that contains six Pokemon. This man is also wearing black business shoes, with two collar-pin attached to his cloth. The first pin is colored blue with Japanese words written on it '教師' which means 'Kyōshi' in Romaji Japanese and 'Teacher' in English. The second collar-pin is colored yellow with Japanese words written on it '1A担任' which means '1 A tannin' in Romaji Japanese and '1A Homeroom Teacher' in English. To add the addiction, he has two pens in his button shirt pocket. The first pen is colored black, and the other one is colored red.

The teacher writes some Japanese words on the whiteboard, it reads '藤川 みちざね' in Japanese and 'Fujikawa Michizane' in Romaji Japanese. After writing that, he said with a Japanese accent, "Good morning, students. My name is Fujikawa Michizane and I am your Homeroom Teacher of this year. I teach Mathematic in this school. First, before we start our study, we will start introducing ourselves" Then, Fujikawa sat on the teacher's desk, then said, "Let's start with the one on the corner there" He pointed to Ash.

"Great" Ash muttered. He stood from his sweat and went to the front class. While walking, he noticed that the girls are adoring his looks while the male are glaring at him with jealousy. He hoped he could survive this school and get his Pokedex updated so he can explore the outside world without breaking the law.

Standing at the front of the class, Fujikawa said, "Go on. Tell us your name, your address, birthday date, you call it. Let us know more about you."

Ash shifted uncomfortably, "Umm… my name is Ash Theos Ketchum but people usually called me Ash. I'm 10 years old boy and live in Pallet Town at 8 Heaven Street" He was lucky that he remembered his parent's home address, "I live with my parents, Red Ketchum and Delia Ketchum, along with my sisters, Marchelle Ketchum and Koneko Ketchum. I like to eat Sashimi with rice…" He gulped, "I also like to fight, whenever it was Pokemon Battle or hand-to-hand combat. I also like to sing and play music, and I have much knowledge on using many instruments. And I also like to study and research things. I don't like bullies, especially people with arrogant manners. Then, uh… I hate getting into irrational conversation, and I hate people who forced themselves to talk to me. I also good at the computer, I know the various art of programming and programming languages. I also good at using a dagger and sword, since my father teach me how to protect myself at a young age. And, uh…" Ash gulped again, "People often said that I have overprotective nature to my friends and family" Then, Ash bowed to them, "That's all. Thank you for listening."

Children inside the class applauded at his introduction. The teacher chuckled, "Well then. Glad to meet you, Ash. On another note, we have a Combat-Fighting club at this school. You should probably join that club."

Ash bowed to him, "Thank you" Then, he went to his seat. While walking, he noticed that Marchelle is sitting at the center of the room, next to Riley. He almost growled in irritation when he saw Riley are staring at her with charming look.

"Now then, for the next one" Fujikawa looked around, then pointed at Marchelle, "You" Marchelle jumped in surprise. She looked around, then said, "Me?"

"Yes. Introduce yourself to your fellow classmates here" he said with a pleasant smile. Marchelle nodded. She nervously went to the front class, then said, "H-Hello. My name is Marchelle Ketchum. I, uh…" She clutched her Flame Shard necklace that Ash gave her two years ago. As if the necklace gave her courage, she suddenly regained her confidence, "People usually called me in March. I'm 10 years old and live in Pallet Town at 8 Heaven Street. I live with my parents and brother" She looked to Ash, "I love to hear music and painting art" She looked around the students, "I also love to play with firearms since my uncle teach me how to protect myself with firearms" She heard some people gasped in surprise, while Ash raised his eyebrow, "I uh… I don't really like bullies and all that. I also like to watch and observe people… And, uh… my parents said I'm a shy girl, so please bear with me" She bowed to the students, then said, "I think that's all. Thank you for listening."

Everyone applauded at her introduction. After that, the teacher said, "Well then, if you like to use a firearm, you should probably join the Combat-Fighting club too, like your brother" Fujikawa said with humorous giggle, "Take your seat" He said.

"Thank you, sir" Marchele said with a bow. Then, she went back to her seat.

The introduction went on and on. Ash was bored listening at the introductions, so he looked to the ground from the window. His gaze fell onto the small cottage house at the right corner. The cottage house seems small, but it has a very large front yard. He saw many people wearing school sport dress code. The male one is wearing black T-shirt with the school emblem at the button and black long pants with white color at the edges. The female one is practically the same, except they have counterpart color than the male.

He saw the students are sparring against each other with wooden sword, while some are firing arrows in the field. Surprisingly, some are actually firing firearms like pistols to the target. However, he noticed that the firearms are filled with non-lethal paintball bullets. He looked and observed the training students, and seems interested with this one, '_Maybe this is the student club that Teacher Fujikawa said_' Ash thought.

* * *

The class is finally over, and Ash is packing his books and stationery. He put the backpack in his class locker. After that, he walked out of his class and went to the corridor.

The school corridor also looked usual. It has the same chilling and pleasant cold air from the air conditioner. Many students are talking with each other while some are walking around the hall. Ash sighed, he was about to head out to the field when someone called, "Hey!"

Ash looked to the source. There, he saw a 12 year old girl. This girl puts him in mind of a curious Meowth. She has almond-shaped orange eyes that are like two glowing embers. Her thick, wavy, very short hair is the color of fresh blood, and is worn in a precise, utilitarian style. She is tall and has a voluptuous build. Her skin is light-colored. She has high cheekbones and small feet. From her collar-pin, he noticed that this girl is from 2C Class and a Prefect, his senior class.

"How can I help you?" Ash asked her. She smiled, then said, "The name's Saito Akirako, nice to meet you!" She extended her hand, offering a handshake. Ash accepted her handshake, "Ash Ketchum" Releasing her hand, he asked, "How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to join our club" She said with a bright smile, "You see, we heard about your introduction and we'd like to test your skill in combat. So far, we have recruited Riley Gen and your sister Marchelle Ketchum. We're wondering if you'd like to join our Combat-Fighting school club."

Ash we're about to reply when he saw his sister confronted by five 4D Class students from her shoulder. Saito noticed this, she turned around and noticed the problem, "Oh! Let me deal with this" She said, stepping forward. However, Ash grabbed her arm and pushed her aside, "Hey!" She said in surprise.

Ash walked to them. He grabbed his sister and pushed her behind him. Then, he turned to the five upperclassmen bullies, "Is there any problem, gentlemen?" He said with coolly and arrogant manner.

The first guy huffed, "Heh, this boy wants to play hero" Then, they laughed at him. Ash's eyes flashed a glow for a quarter second, "I assure you that you didn't want to deal with my sister or me here. Now, I expect you to leave this place, now" He drawled.

"Hah! Look at this guy! He was trying to avoid fighting in this school corridor!" The second guy said. Then, they laughed again. Ash smirked, "Be my guest" He gestured them to attack him. The five seniors stared at him like he was crazy. Then, the fifth one said, "Come one guys, this guy's nuts."

"Nah, we beat him up like how heroes usually end up" The first guy said as he tried to grab his collar. However, Ash caught his hand. He punched his face and grabbed his shirt. Then, he throws him across the hall. The boy shouted in panic before landing 100 feet from Ash. After that, Ash stared at the upperclassmen, "Anyone else?" He said challengingly.

The second boy pulled out a wooden dagger, while the third boy pulled out a wooden sword. Then, the fourth boy pulled out a paintball pistol, and the fifth boy readied his hand-to-hand combat battle stance. He heard Saito and his sister gasped behind him. Ash smirked, "Bring it on."

Then, they charged.

Ash first kicked the dagger off from the second boy and dodged the incoming slash from the wooden sword. Then, he grabbed the second boy to cover himself from the paintball-shooting boy. Then, he continued to kick the fifth boy. He stomped his feet at the edge of the fallen wooden dagger, making it jump in midair. Ash grabbed the wooden dagger, then blocked the incoming slash from the wooden sword with it. He punched the second boy several times in his groin, chest and neck, making him groan in pain. Then, he threw the injured boy to the third boy. Luckily, the third boy dodged the attack.

The remaining boys stepped back to look at their condition, while Ash came close to Marchelle. The second boy said, "Who the hell is he?!"

Ash laughed, "Me?" He threw the wooden dagger upward, then catches it. He pointed it to them, "You can call me Ash Ketchum" Then, he threw it to the fifth boy. It hit his chest, making him stumble several steps backward.

"Come on, it's just one boy!" The fourth boy said. They charged again. However, this time, he heard a shout, "Ash!"

"Hmm?" He hummed. He noticed that Saito threw him a Battle Staff. Ash smirked, he waited for a few seconds and grabbed the 100 inch battle staff. He quickly hit the fourth and the second boy in the stomach and continued to block a wooden sword from the third boy. However, he didn't finish there. He whipped the wooden Battle Staff and hit the wooden sword, breaking it apart. He continued to whip the Battle Staff to the third boy's leg, shattering its bone. The third boy shouted in pain, "Aaah!"

Ash thrust the staff to the second boy, breaking some of his ribs. Then, he whips his feet, making him fall to the corner and knocking him unconscious. He spins the Battle Staff several times, blocking the incoming paintball bullet that is heading his way. Seeing that, he jumped forward and landed behind the fourth boy. He locked his feet with him and pulled, making him fall to the floor. Ash continued to hit the fourth boy's palm hand with his Battle Staff, forcing him to release the paintball gun and breaking his palm bone, "Aaaah!" The boy shouted. He saw the fifth boy is trying to run away. However, seeing that's not possible, he grabbed Marchelle and used her as hostage, "Put the Staff down, Y- You freak! Who are you?"

Ash glared at him, "Like I said. My name is Ash Ketchum" He stepped forward. The scared fifth boy shouted, "Stay back! I'm warning you, or I'll hurt her!"

Ash smirked, "You won't" He begins walking forward, "If you do, then you won't have anyone for cover" He continued. The fifth boy whimpered, "Screw it!" he threw Marchelle away. Marchelle hit the wall head on, stunning her for several minutes. Ash's eyes flashed with anger, "Oh, now it's on" He muttered.

"Heyaaaa!" The fifth boy shouted as he charged to Ash. However, Ash suddenly disappeared and appeared right in front of him. In less than a split second, he grabbed the boy's collar and threw him to the wall, hard. He continued to kick the boy's head, but he barely dodged it. The boy stared at the cracked wall that he just kicked. He hastily stood from the ground, "Aah!" He shouted in fear as he tried to run. Ash growled, "Next time" He grabbed the boy's back collar. He continued to grab his shirt and raised him several inches above him, "If you want to bully someone, try to find someone match your size, capiche?" He asked him with a calm and dangerous tone.

The boy frantically nodded. Ash huffed, "Coward" He threw the boy upward, then spun full degree and kicked the boy while in midair. The boy flew meters away from him, hitting the end of the hall 100 meters away from Ash.

After his latest fiasco, Ash looked around. He noticed that many students are gaping after they watched the latest fight. Ash continued to walk to his dearest sister, "you're okay Marchelle?" He asked. Marchelle slowly stood from the ground, then nodded, "Yeah."

Then, Ash looked to the gapping Saito, then gave the Battle Staff back to her, "Here" Saito took the Battle Staff. She observed the staff condition, it seems there are many paintball marks and spots on the Battle Staff.

"And oh, you better get these folks to the hospital" Ash said as he grabbed Marchelle, "They'll need it" Then, they walked away from the scene. Saito snapped from her shock. She shook her head, and mused, "That boy really is something" She pulled out her Poke-Ball, "Ninetails, aid me!" She released her Ninetails.

"Nine!" Ninetails shouted its cry. Saito pointed at the injured students, "Ninetails, use Psychic. We're going to bring them to the nearby hospital" She said. Ninetails sweat-dropped. Its eyes glowed purple as the five injured students were carried with Psychic.

"Let's go" Saito said.

* * *

Ash and Marchelle are now sitting in the cafeteria, while enjoying their lunch at their break time. It was 10AM, and the next class is going to start in 15 minutes. Many students are still hanging out in the cafeteria, some are eating, while some are using or playing their devices, such as a Tablet PC, Laptop, and others.

Ash is eating some sandwich while Marchelle is texting someone with her phone. Then, Marchelle sighed. She slumped onto the table and said, "Whatever…"

Ash noticed this. He asked with concern, "What's wrong?"

"It's just- Gary and many other students from my kindergarten are schooling here too" Marchelle replied to him, "It won't be long until they confront us here, I think."

"I think that might be an understatement" Ash dryly replied, as he saw Gary and his goons walking toward them. Gary didn't change at all, except he was wearing the school dress code. He noticed from their collar-pin that these three are from 1B Class, and Gary is a Prefect.

"Hey guys!" Suddenly, Riley came out of nowhere carrying her picked lunch and sat next to Marchelle. Ash raised his eyebrow while Marchelle jumped in surprise, "Don't do that" She hissed in irritation.

Then, Gary and his goons finally arrived to their spot. Gary stared to Marchelle with disdain, "Well, don't you look at that! Parceling is also in this school" Then, they laughed after insulting her. Ash stayed put, waiting for the right moment, while Riley stood from his seat, "What's your problem?" He asked with irritation.

"Oh look! His boyfriend went to protect him. Such romantic moment" Gary said with insulting manner. They laughed again at their insult. Ash noticed that Riley and Marchelle are blushing in red. Then, Gary noticed Ash, "Eh? And what about this brother of yours, Parceling? Is he broken?"

Ash huffed. He finished his sandwich and his orange juice. After that, he stood from his seat, then coolly said out loud, "I'd be careful if I were you. I don't think you get the clear message two years ago after you tried to injure or harm my sister."

Many students begin murmuring in the background. Marchelle stood and hide behind Riley, while Ash is looking at Gary and his goons with a badass look that promise pain and suffering. However, Gary didn't seem to get the message, "And what's the matter about 2 years ago, eh?"

Ash gave an arrogant smirk, "Heh. A boy like you wouldn't last long in this school" He said out loud, "Your stubbornness and arrogance amuses me. I always laughed when I saw you crying for help or hiding behind an authority figure when your victim fights back. In my opinion, you really are the definition of _coward_."

Gary gritted his teeth, "And what would that mean?"

Ash laughed. He looked to Riley and Marchelle, then said, "See Marchelle? This boy is not only a coward, but a stupid one too" Then, he looked to Gary with disdain, "And because of your own stupidity, you are now facing a slightly stronger opponent than yourself. Are you here for a beating, or will you walk away and pretend like this never happens?" He drawled with a loud voice.

Gary was about to retort. However, they heard a familiar voice, "I think you should walk away, _Gary_."

"Huh?" Gary muttered in confusion and turned around. There, he saw Saito and her Ninetails are standing there. Gary huffed, "So you decided to recruit me eh? I definitely will make your club proud" He said with victory and arrogance manner. Saito laughed, "Recruit you? Why should I? We only want to recruit people ranged from Novice to Professional Fighter, not some spoiled brat like you."

"Grr!" Gary growled. However, Saito and Ninetails walked to Ash, then said, "I've seen how you battle, and, I'm quite surprised to see how you deal with those goons. I don't think you need a test to prove yourself. What do you think about joining us?" She offered her hand.

Now Gary is confused, "What do you mean dealing with goons?" He asked with surprise. Saito smirked at him, "He literally destroyed 5 of 4D Students that we're bullying his sister. All of them have their bones broken. One has broken ribs, two of them have broken noses and skull, another one have destroyed palm bone, the other one has shattered ribs, broken leg bone and destroyed groin. All of them are being carried to the hospital and diagnosed to have a third degree mental problem, as if they were being tortured for years. And Ash was lucky here since the school headmaster had expelled them and this was their last day at the school, so he won't get any problem."

Gary's goons shuddered, while Gary didn't believe what she just said, "And do you have any proof of that?" He asked with arrogant manner. Saito nodded, "Yes. In fact, I am the one who carried them to the hospital, right Ninetails?" She said as she looked to Ninetails. Her Ninetails nodded, confirming her story.

"Hah! That's just stupid" Gary said as he gestured to his goons, "Come on. Let's deal with this guy" Then, he walked forward, facing to Ash face-to-face. He's only several inches away from him now, while his goons stayed behind. Gary, confused, looked back, "Hey! I said come on!" He said to them. His goons quivered forward, having themselves fearing the Legendary-Trained boy in front of them.

Gary tried to punch him. However, Ash grabbed his wrist and crushed it, "Aaah!" Gary shouted in pain. Ash chuckled, "How fragile human body is. No wonder many humans died each day passed in this world" He coolly said. Gary tried to punch him with his other hand, only to get his other hand grabbed by Ash. Then, he crushed his palm, "Aaah!" Gary shouted in pain. Many students gasped in shock, while some are staring with enjoyment.

Gary is now whimpering in pain, while his goons already left in fear, as if they were running for their lives. Ash stared close to his eyes, "I don't want to see your face here again. If I saw or hear you tried to bully my sister, then I won't hesitate to _cut _(Ash amplified his hand, crushing Gary's hand and wrist even more, making Gary whimpered in pain) your head and left it on your grandfather's doorstep, and feed your headless corpse to the Houndoom Pack. Is that clear?" He said with voice that full of hatred and venom. Gary numbly nodded.

"I said" Ash intensified his grasp even more, making Gary whimpered in pain, "Is that CLEAR?" He drawled. Gary whimpered, "Yes" He said, almost dropping to tears.

"Good" Ash said with disdain. Then, he released Gary, making him run away for his life. Ash huffed, "This also goes to all of you" He looked to every student at the cafeteria, "Any of you tried to hurt my sister, then you know the consequence."

"And for you" He looked to Saito, making her jump in surprise, "I'll think about joining your club, preferably giving you the answer tomorrow since I need to think about it first" With that, he grabbed Marchelle and Riley, then walked away.

"That boy never ceases to amaze me" Saito murmured, "I think we're going to have a powerful ally soon enough" Ninetails nodded, agreed with her statement.

* * *

Finally, the bell rang, and students begin rushing into their class. Unfortunately, an unexpected heavy rain happened at the school, and many unfortunate students outside are drenched with water. While most gym classes are done indoors, some classes that have gym schedule have to be canceled since the indoor gym classes are full.

Ash Ketchum, Riley and his sister are now sitting in their own seat in their own class. The rest of students are present at the current time. At the front claws, there is a normal-string piano that didn't use electricity. The teacher is a woman in her mid-20. She's wearing black robe with one collar-pin that tells them this is a Teacher. This woman has a blonde white hair, with light brown eyes and white skin. In Ash's opinion, this Teacher looks cute.

"Welcome" The teacher said, "My name is Kase Rinako, and you can call me Kase. I am your Teacher in Musical Class. Today, we will be learning about Piano" Then, Kase went to explain many functions and things about the current piano in front of them.

As usual, Ash is looking to the raining field outside through the window. He stayed that way for straight 2 hours without moving an inch. Then suddenly, he heard someone hissed, "Ash!"

"Huh?" He blinked. Ash looked around and noticed that everyone is looking at him. He cleared his throat, then said, "How can I help you, Miss Kase?"

"I suppose you are not listening to my lecture about this piano" Kase sternly stated with a frown, "Kids these days doesn't know how important music is. Tell me, my students. How many of you played video games?" Many hands raised in the air, including Ash. Then, Kase continued, "And how many of you can play instruments?" Only Ash raised his hand.

"Music is the vital spot of the art" Kase lectured, "Without music, there will be no joy, no happiness, no sadness, no enjoyment, and no feeling. We feel and experience things by hearing music, whenever it was literal or not. Talking or speaking a language is actually singing many different tones in different pitches, so others can communicate and understand each other."

"This also goes for video games" Kase continued, "Without music, you won't have an interest in video games. A good video games always have good Original Soundtrack, Music, this also includes Anime and Movies" She finished as she looked to Ash.

"Now" Kase looked to Ash with an expectant look, "I see you can play instrumental music device. Would you like to give us an example of playing piano?"

"Yes, miss," Ash said as he stood up. He walked to the piano and sat on the seat. He looked to case with an expectant look. Kase smiled, then said, "Go on. Don't be shy."

Ash nodded. He braced himself, and played the piano.

* * *

**|Nightmare Night (Remastered Special) - Synthesia HD|  
|By WeimTime (YouTube Channel)|**

* * *

Kase eyes widened as he begins playing the piano. She stared at the swift fingers pressing one piano keyboard key to another. The students are listening with interest, both impressed and awe with the performance that Ash is doing.

The dark and smothering tone along with the rain ambience give the sensation of both chill and pleasant, while some are actually enjoying the piano music. Kase can only stare with awe at how Ash is playing the piano. She has to admit that he was playing even better than her.

Ash himself didn't put much effort on the piano. His face seems motionless, but if anyone looked closely, he actually has less concentration on playing the piano. The smothering tone and perfect pressure from his hand lets out many different strings of tone and various notes that are pleasant to be heard. He played the piano for 5 minutes.

* * *

**|End of Music|**

* * *

After the music has ended, Kase only can give one word, "Incredible."

Then, everyone applauded at his performance. He stood from the seat and bowed to them, "Thank you" He said. After the applause died down, Kase said, "I'm quite impressed. It seems you have more skill than I expected."

"Thank you, miss," Ash replied. Kase grinned, "You can go back to your seat now" She said. With that, Ash went back to his seat.

"And that is the example of playing a piano" Kase said with a smile, "What Ash just performance is an Expert-Leveled Piano Skill. Usually it takes years for people to forge and master the art of piano music" She looked to her watch and noticed the class is almost over, "Now, for your homework, I want each of you to play and record an instrumental music. If you can't play instrumental music, you can always sing and record it on your phone or computer."

"Yes, miss," They choired. Just like Kase expected, the school bell rang, notifies them that the school time is over. Both students and teachers begin packing up their belongings to their backpack and wears it. The students are starting to walk out of the class. However, right before Ash could leave, Teacher Kase said, "Ash Ketchum. I want you to stay in the moment."

Ash stopped. He looked at her and nodded. After all the students went out of the class, Ash asked, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Ash, I want to congratulate you with your performance using this piano" Kase praised him, "You have shown me an extraordinary craftsmanship in playing piano. Tell me, how many years have you played piano?"

"I've played and studied music for 5 years miss" Ash said to him, "I know how to play Violin, Classic Piano, Harp, Drum, Flute and Harmonica. While I know how to play more instruments, those are the one I already mastered."

"I see…" Kase muttered with interest, "Perhaps you should join the Music Club in this school. I could arrange it for you if you want" She said with a bright smile. However, Ash replied, "I will think about that. I already got offers from the Combat-Fighting school club, and I also expect some other club to offer me as well."

"Hmm…" Kase hummed, "Well then. You can go now."

"Thank you miss" Ash replied. Then, he walked out from the class.

Kase hummed with a smile on her face, "Maybe I should register him in Kanto International Music Association. This boy has potential, and I won't let it go to waste" Kase muttered with a smile. She picked up her handbag, then walked out of the class.

* * *

Ash teleported back to Hall of Origin. It was already night time in the mortal world. The first thing he saw is Celebi sleeping in the center of the room. The rest of the Legendaries are off to their duties around the world, and Arceus is resting at the Hall of Origin Garden.

Ash smiled, "Let's see about that," He waved his hand. His wardrobe suddenly changed to black sleeveless shirt, brown shorts and no socks. His hard muscles are visible and bulging from the black sleeveless shirt. He sneaked toward Celebi, then grabbed him.

Celebi yelped in surprise. He tried to scream. However, Ash already clasped his mouth and locked his Time-Travel ability, "Sssh… Don't speak any words" He hissed. Then, he pinned Celebi to the nearby wall.

"Hmm… don't you think I won't get you back after you teleported me 10 kilometers away from my school?" Ash said to him. Celebi tried to squeal and struggled. However, no avail since Ash's grip was too powerful.

"What should I do to you?" Ash hummed with a sly smile. Then, he smirked, "Oh, I know. I'm going to turn you into a salad and eat you alive" He saw Celebi's eyes widened with shock as he tried to struggle even harder.

"Nah, I'm going to eat you now, anyway" Ash said as he licked his neck. Celebi shuddered, as he felt his saliva running down on his skin. Ash smiled, he continued to bite Celebi's paw, hard. Celebi tried to scream in pain, but no avail. Celebs paw was bleeding from the bite. Ash licked the dripping blood from his paw, then said, "Really, you should know how hard it was to find my school after you teleported me 10 kilometers away from it. You jerk."

"Ash?" He heard a familiar feminine voice. Ash turned and saw Arceus standing there. She has a book floating close to her. Ash mentally cursed, he waved his hand and healed Celebi's wounded paws.

"Is there a reason for you to punish Celebi?" Arceus asked him. Ash sighed, "Celebi teleported me 10 kilometers away from my actual destination last morning. I almost late for school that time" He ended with glare to Celebi. Ash released Celebi.

He gulped, "Umm… I can explain…" Celebi nervously said.

"Celebi" Arceus said with calm, dangerous tone, "While you can prank him as much as you wish, you have to know that sabotaging his actual destination is out of the border. As your punishment, you are not allowed to time-travel for two weeks. Dialga will make sure of it."

"What?!" Celebi said with desperate shout, "But, you can't do that!"

"Well, you did cross the border of your prankster nature" Ash simply stated, "You should know there is a time and place for everything."

"Hrmph!" Celebi pouted, "Whatever. I'm going to look for Mew now" With that, Celebi teleported away. Arceus sighed, "Nothing change, nothing change" She muttered as she conjured an XXL bed at the center of the hall. She lay down on her bed while reading the book.

Ash float next to her, then said, "What are you reading?"

"Oh, just some history of Dark Black and Light White Aura. Old things" Arceus replied. Ash smiled, he lay on top of Arceus and begin massaging her body. Arceus lost her concentration and dropped the book. She moaned and purred in pleasure and comfort as Ash begin massaging her body, "Oooh… yes, there, right there… Mmm… feels good…"

Arceus hummed in comfort as she slowly fell to sleep. After she fell asleep, Ash kissed her cheek, "Sleep well" Then, he suddenly disappeared from his place, as if he never there in the first place.

* * *

Marchelle has been always a shy girl, even her father says so. People like to harass her because of her beauty, knowledge and heritage. Ever since she was 5 years old, many children around her hates her without any reason, while some tried to get on her because of her body and wealth. Many children in her kindergarten always bullied her, no matter when and where she was. Because of that, she often shy away from people on her age because she feared herself of being bullied.

However, it all changed after she was 8 years old. It was when some children tried to befriend her and urge her to see Pokemon in the woods. However, when she stepped inside the woods, she noticed that those children already went off without her. She was scared, so scared of the unknown wilderness surrounding her. She knew she was in danger that time, but she was defenseless. She only has her wooden Pistol that her father made for her that equipped with non-lethal rubber bullet in her arsenal. Then, when she encountered an angry and powerful Onix, she screamed.

Then, it was when she met her brother.

After she screamed, it took 2 seconds for her long-forgotten brother to come and blasted the angry Onix away from her. It took her a few minutes to process what just happened. Then, when she saw his eyes, she saw the deep and powerful eyes that filled with nothing but power, either knowledge, physical and magical. She always feared power. She fears power because it was what people seek. She always believed there's no such thing as 'Light and Dark' or 'Good and Evil', she knows it was all about power, either can be influenced, money, politics, magical, physical, knowledge and lust. It was all because of her power of Influence and Money that makes children around her to fear her, while some tried to turn her into a whore. She knows all their dirty mind and nauseating will to marry or get into her, it was all because of her power.

It was when she didn't recognize her brother. She we're surprised when she found herself being helped by the strange man that know she called brother. She wondered, why didn't her brother ashamed with all the power he have? Why did he come to her? Did he actually care for her? Did he?

She found the answer when they were attending Gary's birthday party. It was when Gary and his goons tried to bully her while looking all charming and eyes filled with lust. She knew that it wasn't rational for 8 years old children to think about that. But in reality, those children only care about her money. They cared nothing about her heart and only cared about her heritage and body. They didn't care about 'Marchelle' but they only care about 'Ketchum' and her beautiful body.

Back when she found her long-forgotten brother, she realized that her brother is named Ash Ketchum, but some actually called him 'Theos'. He told her that people who called him 'Theos' is people that he really trusted, the people that actually care and know him. She realized that her brother have completely different manner, and act even more mature than a 30 year old man. She first thought that her brother would be another arrogant brat, bullies, terrorist, criminal and all that malicious titles. However, she was surprised when he actually fought for her. She was surprised when he fights Gary and his goons only for her, even her brother threatened Gary and his goons not to come close to her for their own good. She always liked those kind of people, kind and caring while hiding their true nature behind those seriousness and wickedness behavior. She always glad that she has a good brother that will always be there for her.

Then, there was her favorite Flame Shard Necklace. It was a gift from her brother to keep her safe. Ever since she had that necklace, she never felt alone. She felt comfort and warmness from the necklace. She already vowed herself to never take off the necklace from her neck, just like what her brother asked her. To tell the truth, she actually loved that necklace. The strange necklace that her brother gave her gave her pleasant feeling that calmed her in any situation, as if the necklace assured her that nothing happens. The strange necklace also sometimes helped her in many situations, whenever it was small issues or life-threatening situation. She remembered when she was cornered at the edge-top of the building by five people who wants to kidnap her. She still remembered that moment. It was when she thought that it was her end, her necklace told her to jump off from the building, which she did. She jumped off from the building and fell from near 1000 feet building. However, the strangest thing that happened is when she survived that fall without any injuries at all. She still remembered that moment, she still remembered the 1 meter deep crack on where she landed, the explosion-like sound when she crashed to the ground, and the faces of five kidnappers that tried to take her. Her father is also confused with that phenomena, but Marchelle knew, it was a help from her necklace.

Since then, she always held her necklace in her heart. It sometimes gave her ability to run faster than the bullies that tried to chase her. It sometimes gives her direction whenever she was running from a trouble. It always gives her warm feeling that not even her mother could give. Don't get her wrong, ability and power is different. Where Ability is the uniqueness of certain object's functions or individual uniqueness, power is the fuel of the Ability. She sometimes talked with her brother through the necklace, but didn't have any long talk since her brother seems busy with his training. Sometimes, she just stayed in her room and held her necklace for comfort and warmth, where she loved to enjoy it. She loves to enjoy the warmth from the necklace that radiating to her. In a short term, she loved the necklace, and, she was glad that her brother had gifted it to her.

But as the day passed, her life was getting weirder and stranger. She was usually billed at least twice a day when she was outside or in her kindergarten. As the day passed, none of them tried to bully her. In fact, many of those who had bullied her before are avoiding her like a plague. She also noticed some students are scared of her. She had asked her friends if they had noticed something strange around her, but it seems that none of her friends noticed it nor they are scared of her. It was when she investigated the problem. All students that scared of her are all have bad histories toward her, whenever it was small issues or substantial problem. She thought it could be her brother that punished everyone that tried to threaten her. However, Mew's assurance that Ash never left Hall of Origin for years after slacking off one day had taken care of that. She also suspicious with her friends, since all of her friends have overprotective nature towards her. But she shot that thought down, since it is not possible for her friends to do that in the shadows. So all her suspicions were ended up in her dearest necklace.

But now, here she was, a nice 10 year old girl who-

"Marchelle!" She heard a shout, snapping her out from her train of thought. It was afternoon after school that time, and she is wearing a completely different clothing. She is wearing black skirt with only black bra that covering her womanhood. Most of her body posture is visible at all angles. She has small muscle in her body. Her white beautiful skin is shining with beauty and her beautiful face adored on her face. Her dashing outlook could make any men cower on her feet.

She is now in Ketchum Residence's personal gym. It has many types of workout machinery and devices around the place. The walls are white, along with the white carpet floor and ceiling. The air feels pleasantly warm, since it was the gym. Also, there are few glasses that reflects those machinery around the room. She always did her work out at least 4 hours a day. She wondered where she got that habit, since she hated workout back when she was 8.

She turned and saw her own brother standing close to the entrance. However, her jaws dropped in shock when she saw his body posture. He's only wearing black boxers and tight black sleeveless shirt that reveals her body shape. She loathed and gapped at the bulging, over-muscled brother of hers. Ash ran to her, then said, "How's your workout?"

"G-G-Good" She stammered while staring at her chest. Ash seems to notice this, he chuckled, "Like what you see?" Ash asked her.

Marchelle quickly turned away. Ash chuckled, "Marchelle, my sister. You don't need to be embarrassed around me. After all, I am your sister, and while we cannot do any… _mature_… moment, we still can stare and talk" He said to her. As he expected, Marchelle's face turned into red dead heat, clearly embarrassed by his statement.

"What are you doing here?" Marchelle asked. Ash chuckled, "The same purpose of yours in this place" He replied. Ash walked to the Weight Training section and loaded some 20 kilograms of metal in a small barbell-slot. Marchelle raised her eyebrow when each barbell reached 2000 kilograms weight, not that she know it was possible. However, imagine her surprise when Ash really did used those barbells in his own workouts. He didn't hear him grunt or whatsoever, but she can see and feel that her brother did this in his usual routine, or slightly heavier than this one.

After staring at him for many hours that feels like some minutes, Ash dropped those barbells and flexed his muscles. He continued to advance to Marchelle, then said, "Marchelle, today I am going to help you work out."

"What?!" Marchelle said with shock. She already did her workouts, didn't she?

"You heard me" Ash said, his tone suddenly changed from calamity into serious one, "I am going to train you now. I still have 12 hours before going back home, through."

"Why? I did have my training already" Marchelle said with nervousness. She wondered what kind of training her brother will give to her.

"Nope, it wasn't enough" Ash replied with his serious and demanding tone, "Now, I don't want you to be weak just like what people are expecting you. Before I do this, I ask you this: Do you want to punish those people without relying with those around you?"

Marchelle opened her mouth to answer, but she is frozen in shock as she didn't have answers to that one. Then, Ash continued, "Do you really want to rely with someone else for your protection?"

Marchelle was hesitated to answer, "N-No…" she muttered.

"Then answer me this: Do you wish to have strength to protect yourself against the one who truly wants to harm you?" Ash asked her again. Marchelle sadly nodded, "Yes…" She replied.

"Okay then," Ash piped up, "I'm sorry for doing this Marchelle. This may give you a headache, but you don't have any choice. This is for your own good" Then, his slit-pupil eyes glowed a bit. Marchelle eyes widened as she felt her body moving against her will. She tried to fight back, but Ash keeps advancing into her very own mind. She was shocked at the moment, and felt a little betrayed with her brother's action toward her. However, she finally gave up her body. Her consciousness is still intact, but her body is none of her control.

Ash gave her a white bottle of water, and she emptied it. Marchelle felt relieved with the water that she had drink, as if it wasn't an ordinary water. Also, all her muscle-ache she had suddenly disappeared. Then, Ash said, "Now you will do as I say."

"Yes Master" Marchelle said with a monotone. Inside his consciousness, Marchelle was shocked when she said those words, it was so opposed and against her own will. Then, Ash continued, "You will do 500 lift-up with those barbells over there, do it in 2 hours" He pointed at the two 10 kilograms barbells in the Weight Lifting section, "If you feel weakened and painful at the same time, stop doing whatever you are doing and notify me."

"Yes Master" Marchelle said with a monotone. Marchelle came to the two barbels and begin lifting it, fast. In Marchelle's consciousness, she wants to scream from the pain she was having on her body. She felt her muscles begin to burn as it was expanding into strength that she never have experienced before.

After 67 lifts in 2 minutes, Marchelle stopped, "My muscles feels weak and pain" She said with a monotone. Then, he gave her another same bottle, "Here, drink this" He said. Marchelle drink another one and all the pain went away from her. Then, Ash said, "Continue lifting, but start over to zero."

"Yes Master" Marchelle said. Then, she begins lifting weight again. In her consciousness, Marchelle howled in pain as the intense pain she was enduring on her muscles again. Her vision begins to fade, as her consciousness slowly fading away.


	4. Chapter 3: The Club

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of 'Descend From Heaven'!**

**Mew: ... You still used that Ginger program, don't you?**

**Author: Oh come on ... and besides, I've checked this one, and it is perfect in my opinion.**

**Mew: Ginger is unable to detect rare grammar issues, and I've seen some issues along the way. Ginger also broke some of your sentence, from what I seen.**

**Author: Umm ... I'll look into that later.**

**Latios: Pigeoncracker is busy at the Writing Room.**

**Absol: ... Review Time.**

**Latios: Oh yeah, we almost forgot!**

**Lucario: Hrmph. First review is from 'Nathan Brown' he said: "****Great Chapter... and word count for that matter, not many can claim to write as much as you have, even if there if there are rare grammar mistakes, but you should be proud, i don't see how any writer can write so much."**

**Author: Thank you! Although Mew often complained about how I getting carried away writing things ...**

**Mew: Well, you often lost in thought and absentminded when writing things! No wonder there's so many grammar issues here.**

**Author: Oh, shut up!**

**Lucario: The next one is from 'Firesgone' he said: "****If I may ask, could you explain your usage of "To add the addiction" please. The word 'addiction' is very negative in definition, so your usage of this phrase makes no sense as it is like saying that drugs (the bad kind of course) are being added to the appearance of an object/person. I suggest that you use a different phrase due to this, like 'In addition' or 'Additionally' in place. I apologize if this sounds like a flame."**

**Latios: The usage 'To add the addiction' is the same as 'Additionally'. I think Author remembered that definition out in some FanFiction writing ...**

**Author: I forgot when did I remember that one ...**

**Mew: Thank you for the note, we'll try to fix that matter. Also, your review may sounds like a flame, but to us, it's not a flame if you have a rational reason for it.**

**Author: Next!**

**Latios: This one is from 'GaryH2y' he said: "****Ok... For your info, Volcanion is in charge of volcanos and heatran is not. There is also Diancie, who is in charge of all the jewels and diamond, and hoopa. They all legendary pokemon. And that is really weird, what kind of drink is Ash giving to his sister?"**

**Author: That, is a secret! Wait, Hoopa is a Legendary Pokemon?**

**Mew: The Legendary Pokemon from Kalos that I know is Xerneas, Yvietal, Zygarde and Diancie. I don't know if Hoopa is a Legendary Pokemon ...**

**Lucario: Maybe ... we'll look on that up later.**

**Author: Next!**

**Lucario: ... no more reviews that catch my eyes. I think that's all.**

**Author: Well then. Thank you for reading this Fiction! Remember to Favorite this story if you like this story!**

**Mew: Also! Smash that Follow button below if you want more of this story!**

**Lucario: And don't forget to leave your opinion in the review box below! We appreciate any Constructive Reviews and Suggestion Rewiews. Please don't put any Flame Reviews, or we'll burn your house and cut your groin. **

**Author: *Gulp* I think that's all for now. Good bye.**

* * *

**Chapter Info: Chapter 3  
**

**Rating: T**

**Words Count: 4907 Words (Current Chapter)**

**Date/Time Posted: 10:25 - 4/16/2015  
**

**Beta-Read: (None)**

**Proofread: Ginger (Software)**

**Other Notes:**

"Hello" **-** **Normal Speech  
"Hello" - Pokemon Speech  
_"Hello"_ \- Technology Speaking/Announcement  
**"_Hello_" **\- Telepathy  
**"_Hello_" **\- Private Telepathy  
**'_Hello_'** \- Thought  
**

**Warnings: ****Badass!Ash, God!Ash, Almost-All-Powerful!Ash, No Bashing (It should be), Overprotective!Ash, Smart!Ash, Prankster!Ash, Secretive!Ash, Black-Light!Ash (This means he can be either Dark or Light. But definitely NOT Evil ... well, not too evil, anyway), Motherly!Delia, Pokemon-Master!Red, Border-Line-Jerk!Gary, Gentleman!Ash, Arceus-Hybrid!Ash. Be advised for any mild cursing, violence, torture or sex mentioning. This Story is rated T for a reason, you know? And we do NOT own Pokemon.**

**Last Chapter Stat (Chapter 2)(4/16/2014):  
Views: 1514  
Favorites: 56  
Followers: 46  
Reviews: 17  
Communities: 1  
**

**|We are proud to represent our story. We hope you have pleasant experience reading with us|**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Club**

* * *

Marchelle's room is just a simple room with large bedroom, computer, and a study table. Her room is white, including the ceiling, walls, and the ceramic floor. She has a clean room, unlike many usual boys' rooms. The air in the room feels pleasant cold, thanks to the air conditioner in the room. A mirror is placed next to her wardrobe for her use. Also, she has her own private bathroom placed next to her wardrobe shelves.

Right now, Marchelle is sleeping soundly in her bed. Then suddenly, her alarm rang out loud, telling her it was 3AM. Marchelle groaned, she literally smashed the alarm into pieces with her bare hands. Slowly getting up, Marchelle noticed what she just did, "What the…" She muttered. Then, all the memories from yesterday came rushing into her.

"Oh no…" Marchelle said as she begins to rush to her wardrobe. Her eyes widened in shock. Her body just wasn't like her anymore. She's now wearing a white bra with white underwear. But what surprises her is her body. Now, she has a tone muscled body with C-cup breast on her chest. Her skin is still the same, but feels much smoother and stronger than before. She has a hard six-pack stomach that made her gawking like a Magikarp. Her body shape and posture is that like a popular champion of 'Strongest Woman' television program. All in all, she felt stronger and better in term of strength and energy. She also noticed that she has better eyes and senses.

"Like what you see?" She suddenly heard a voice. Marchelle turned around and saw her brother, Ash, standing there. He's wearing gray shorts and a white sleeveless shirt. Marchelle readied her battle stance, then said, "What have you done?"

"I did what I can to help you" Ash simply said. Marchelle replied, "What do you mean?"

"You want to get stronger" Ash replied, "You don't like power, but you want to get stronger. I did the best I can to help you there."

Marchelle lessened her stance. It was true, actually. She always wants to have the body like she is now, but it wasn't possible since she was 10 years old. Now her brother is here and trained her… well, more like forced her to since it was against her 'will'. Ash smirked, he said, "Told you."

"Shut up" Marchelle grumbled. He replied, "Tomorrow, we will be joining the Combat-Fighting club and I want you to be ready. Your normal and regular weak body won't cut the qualification, and for that, I did my best to train your" Ash came close to her, then continued, "It was for the best" He grabbed her hand, then they teleported away.

* * *

They appeared again in the house's gym. Marchelle looked around and noticed they are in the center of the flat area, "Umm… Ash?" She asked.

"Here, I am going to teach you how to yoga" Ash replied, "It will give you flexibility for the test today… but first, drink this" He gave her the same drink from yesterday. Marchelle took it, and emptied the bottle. Suddenly, she felt better than before, "What is this drink?" She asked.

"My secret recipe to success" Ash replied with a smirk. Then, his face turned to dead serious, "Now… don't move" He ordered. Ash slowly puts her hands on her body as Marchelle stayed still on her position. He starts bending her bones, as Marchelle felt the pain from her bones. He put her in many different abnormal positions for a very long time. Marchelle knew she had to do this. It was for her own good, and even if she tried to resist, her brother was going to force her like yesterday anyway.

An hour finally passed, and Ash finally stopped bending her bones. Ash smiled, "That's it for now. I want you to begin your normal 2 hour morning workout routine. And for the tips, I want you to eat at least 6 times a day, don't be picky, and don't hesitate. Do not slack in your training, or else I'm going to do what I did yesterday."

"What?! But I'll be fat if I do so!" Marchelle pouted, "I don't want to be fat!"

"You won't" Ash sternly replied, "When your body undergoes harsh training, it demands more meals for your body to fulfill their nutrition. If not, you will feel aches and pain in your muscle. In the short term, as long you keep up your training and that eating method, you won't get fat."

"I… understand" Marchelle muttered, "But what are you doing this?"

"Oh… that was an easy one" Ash said with a smile, "Your father had requested me to."

"What?" Marchelle eyes went wide. However, Ash didn't give her any mercy, "Now let's start our training! Go, go, go!" Marchelle begin rushing to a workout machinery nearby as they begin their training. Not only Marchelle that undergo her training, but Ash as well.

* * *

After a hard and tedious training, Ash finally lets her go after three hours training. It was 7AM already, and the school will start at 8. She quickly got into her room and washed her body, then washed herself. After that, she got dressed in her usual school dress and went down to the dining room.

The dining room and kitchen are merged into one room, and there are two dining room in this house. The kitchen is connected to the back yard and the living room door. The room has many kitchen shelves in the north and east wall and a large table at the center. There are many devices that they could use for instant beverage like Cappuccino Coffee or Waffles. The wall, ceiling and ceramic floor are entirely yellow with an exception of the ceiling light.

Going there, she was surprised to see her parents and brother there. Her brother already wearing his school uniform. Her mother is cooking several meals for her while her father is reading the newspaper on the nearby seat. Her brother is sitting at the family table in the corner. Finally, it was when his brother noticed her, "Hey Marchelle."

"Hey Ash" Marchelle replied. She slowly sat on the seat next to him. Then, his father closed his newspaper and his mother had finished preparing breakfast. It was when they noticed something different with their daughter, "Marchelle? When did you start working out?" Delia asked.

"She starts her workout after I ask Ash to train her" Red with a chuckle, "I never expect her body to be like that but… that'll work."

"But dad, why are you doing this to me?" Marchelle whined. Red chuckled, he pats her head, then said, "You need strength, Marchelle. You want to become a great Pokemon Trainer, remember?"

"Yes. I want to become a great Pokemon Trainer" Marchelle replied firmly. Red nodded, "Then that's what you need. You need training in strength and mental. Your Pokemon also needs training to" Red replied with a grin, "Although… I am going to personally train you in Pokemon Training while your brother is going to train you physically and mentally. I wonder how long you can endure his harsh training."

"She tried to resist at first, but she eventually becomes like this in one day" Ash replied with a smile, "She can get bigger strength, but I think this one is enough. I don't want to see my sister have her beauty replaced by raw strength without containing any power."

Red laughed with that one, "Aah… typical Marchelle. You really know that power is not everything" Red shifted his seat, "But let me tell you this. Power control almost everything. You defeat your opponent with power, you live your life with power" Red paused, he almost sighed, then continued, "You'll understand when you grow up, eventually. You need to learn that power is essential in life. Sure, not everything is always power, but almost everything requires power."

"Okay, dad" Marchelle replied. After Delia put the last plate, she said, "Alright! It's all done!" She sat next to Red.

"Let's eat!" They all cheered as they begin eating the food that have been served for them.

* * *

Minutes have passed, they now have arrived at their school. Many students are preparing themselves since they are having gym for their upcoming class. They are now in the Locker Room where they are changing their suits into one of School Gym dress codes.

The males are wearing black short-sleeve training shirt with their collar-pins and school crest on their top and white stripes at the edges. They also wear black training pants that also have white stripes at the edges. The girls are wearing white sleeveless training shirt with their collar-pins and school crest on their top, with a dark gray short skirt as their skirt. Ash sometimes wondered if the school made female dress code like that to harass females around the school. Since the school dress code for female skirts are so short, that when the girls crouched or bowed, they could see the woman's underwear in it.

After they changed their clothing, it was when Riley noticed something different with Marchelle. Her looks… stronger, and have more muscles than any normal female 10 years old could have, even with working out every day. Arriving to the gymnastic field, Riley confronted Marchelle, then asked, "Marchelle… have you been working out lately?"

"Oh… well, yeah" Marchelle said with a shrug, "My father wants me to get stronger, so he asked my brother to train me all day long."

"Wait, you train all day long and quickly become like… this?" Riley said incredulously, which Marchelle nodded, "Yeah. My brother is really a slave driver. I don't want to remember those moments he put me on all those machinery."

"Well, at least you look much healthier" Riley said with a chuckle, "You do look fat before, through."

As if taking it as an insult, Marchelle smacked his head, "Ow!" Riley flinched, "That hurts…" He muttered in pain as he begins rubbing his swollen head. Marchelle huffed, "Are you saying that I'm fat?" She asked him.

"What? No! I'm not telling you that" Riley quickly apologized. Marchelle never hit her before, he wondered what had happened to her. Marchelle curtly nodded, "Thought so," She muttered.

However, their argument was interrupted when the gym instructor has finally arrived, along with 1B students following behind him. They saw Gary walking with his usual arrogant act, along with his two goons behind him. Marchelle looked to her brother and saw him scowling there.

"Alright" The gym instructor said, "My name is Takara Hidekazu, and I am your gym instructor and teacher here" Ash noticed that this guy is wearing gray training shirt and black shorts, with school crest and teacher pin-collar on his top. He also noticed the cheerful and happy persona air around him.

"Now I know you folks here love to play Basket eh?" Takara said with a bright smile. He saw almost all males and most females nodded in agreement. Ash only raised his eyebrow while Marchelle groaned in disagreement. Takara frowned, "Hmm…" He hummed.

"Alright then, we're going to start our lesson by running around the field" Takara said with a nod, "Here, I am going to race 1A students against 1B student in exercising and running. I will pick five people who want to volunteer in participating this one later, but for now, start running around the field!" Takara shouted as he begins running through the field, followed by the students around him.

While running, Ash can only sneer to everyone as he saw them grasping and tired so easily while running. They only run 5 times in the 800 meters school training field. Ash usually runs 100 miles per day in 3 hours before doing his normal routine back in the Hall of Origin. He also noticed that her sister is breathing lightly. He was proud that her sister still normal after running that long.

Riley, meanwhile, was grasping for air after running that long. After taking his breath, he looked at his best friend and noticed that she barely catch any breath. Riley eyes widened in shock, "How can you run that long without getting all that tired?" He asked with an incredulous tone.

"Training" Marchelle simply replied him.

Meanwhile, Ash is staring at the corner where there are three students, looking toward his sister. From the looks, they are adoring her body posture and their eyes are filled with lust. He could see that those students are just a bunch of dirty perverts. Ash huffed. He walked with his sister, then said, "Hey Marchelle."

"Oi" She replied. Ash looked to the perverts that he just spotted, "Who are they?"

Marchelle noticed them. She looked to them, then sighed, "They're the ones who tried to get on my side. Don't worry, they're just a bunch of perverts. I can deal with them." She assured him.

But Ash didn't seem to take her explanation, "Marchelle. Sometimes, it's the small things that make the difference. If you don't deal with those small things now, it'll give direct impact to your life later" He explained to her. Then, he smirked, "But don't worry, I have it all taken care of" Then, he snapped his finger. The perverts he mentioned suddenly lost all their clothes, that including their underwear.

"Oh… my… Arceus" Marchelle said with wide eyes. She stared in shock as the perverts quickly covered their genitals and went running away with embarrassment. Everyone who saw them laughing out loud at their misfortune event and laughable consequence. Marchelle was laughing hard, while Ash can only smile in amusement.

After she collected herself, she said, "Wow, I don't really know you can do that."

"And that is another one of the secrets you must keep" Ash said to her. Marchelle nodded, "Yeah…" She muttered. Then, they saw Saito and two male students following behind her. They went to Teacher Takara and whispered something to them. Takara listened, as his eyes went wide for each statement Saito had spoken to him. Takara nodded, releasing a resigned sigh, he spoke, "Ash Ketchum, Marchelle Ketchum and Riley Gen, please come here!"

The said person came to their current teacher. Takara said, "Alright, so you guys joined Combat-Fighting club, eh?" Then, he gave a thumbs up to them, "Do your best for your first impression!" He quickly said with a bright enthusiasm and a smile.

"Yes, sir!" They chorused. Saito nodded, she said, "Alright, follow me!"

With that, they went following the other students.

* * *

They followed Saito to the Combat-Fighting club area. There is only a shack house filled with training equipment and snacks there, with a very large front yard at the front. There are at least eight students there, including Ash, Riley and Marchelle.

Saito stopped, she looked to the other students, then said, "Alright, go with your normal routine" With that, the two anonymous students went into the house. Saito looked to them, then said, "Alright, so today is the day where I am going to ask you to officially join this club. Do you, Ash Ketchum, Marchelle Ketchum and Riley Gen, accept yourself to become part of this club?"

Ash looked around the club, he noticed that there are not many students at the club, "Why is there so few of yours?" He asked her. Saito gave a nervous chuckle, "Well… this may be hard to explain. But I think we should do this in the building so no one can hear us."

With that, they went into the house.

Going into the house, they notice that there are only two rooms in the house. The second room is a bathroom and the rest is filled with equipment and small training area. They also noticed the students that they had followed here are standing there. Also, some students from the outside also came into the house. Ash couldn't help but to notice the low aura strain in the air, as if an aura user had been using their power before there.

Saito cleared her throat, then said, "My name is Saito Akirako. I am the Leader of this Battle-Fighting Club. We only pick a few people who really have a desire to protect others, who really know what they will face in the outside world, and actually know what they will do when they accomplished everything in this school. We only recruit those who have the abilities to fight, who are brave enough to face much evil in this world, who never fears anything in this world, and who have special abilities that will fulfill their desire to protect the one they love."

"Sounds like me in a nutshell" Ash muttered in amusement. Saito looked to them, "First, we're going to introduce ourselves. My name is Saito Akirako. I am the Prefect of Class 2C. I am the leader of this club."

"My name is Fukuhara Soetsu. I am the student of Class 3D" The second student said. He has jet black hair with chocolate skin and wide green eyes. He was tallish with brave features on his face. He's wearing green school clothing rather than black. It was when Ash noticed that every male in the room are wearing the same dress.

"My name is Nagai Katzumi. I am the student of Class 2A" The third student said. He has white raven hair with white skin and brown-white eyes. He also tallish with brave features on his face, but also with somewhat of that compassion and justice combined.

"H-Hi, my name is Nagata Wako. I- I'm the student of Class 4D" the fourth student said. She has long blonde hair with golden color and white skin. She has wide blue eyes. She seems short to shy feature on her face. She is wearing dark green school non-sailor-like shirt and black pants.

"Hey, my name is Chino Megu. I'm the student of Class 3A" The fifth student said. She has long black hair with white skin and light-brown eyes. She seems taller than Nagata, but she has the air of confidence and cheerful feature on her face.

"Now, we have introduced ourselves. Now you do" Saito said with a smile. Ash nodded, he stepped forward, then said, "My name is Ash Ketchum. I'm the student of Class 1A."

"Your accomplishment?" Saito asked him. Ash frowned, "I have my own accomplishment that I can't tell you, unless I have a reason for."

Not giving any chance for them to reply, or it's just her that doesn't want to open any bad argument, Marchelle stepped forward, "My name is Marchelle Ketchum. I'm the student of Class 1A. I know how to aim and shoot light firearms like pistols and sub-machine guns."

"Oh" Saito nodded. Marchelle herself were surprised for their lack of expression when she mentioned that one. Then, Riley stepped forward, then said, "My name is Riley Gen. I'm the student of Class 1A. I have some experience on wielding aura power, as I am an Aura Guardian in Training."

"That's great!" Saito said as she clasped her hands, "Now, we have introduced ourselves. Would you want to join our club?" She asked them again.

"Sure thing, " Riley said with a smile, "I mean, this club does seem fun."

"Okay" Marchelle said with a nod, "I need to stretch my training in firearms so I can know how to protect myself even better" She said to them.

Ash we're about to answer, but Nagai stepped forward and halted, "Wait a minute, you haven't told us your achievements and ability."

"Do I really need to do this?" Ash asked him. Nagai nodded. Seeing no other way, he looked to Seito for help. Seito, noticing his stare, said, "For Ash here… I think we have to give some test since he didn't want to tell us his achievements. Who wants to become his opponent?"

"Me" Fukuhara said with confidence. Seito nodded, "Okay then. Let's do this outside" With that, they went out to the front yard.

* * *

Later, here we can see Ash Ketchum is standing on the left center on the field, while Fukuhara is standing at the right center. The others are sitting around the corner, watching them go. Seito nodded, then said, "Release your Pokemon Companion!"

"Arcanine, let's go!" Fukuhara shouted as he released his Arcanine.

"Blade, aid me in battle" Ash calmly spoke as he released his Gallade.

"Ready your stance…" Seito said. Ash and Gallade looked to each other and nodded, while Fukuhara and his Arcanine readied their battle stance. Fukuhara smirked, "Don't worry. We'll go easy on you."

Ash chuckled, "Oh. I won't hold back, if I were you" He replied. Seeing that they are ready, Seito shouted, "Begin!"

Fukuhara and Arcanine came running to their opponent with inhuman speed. It was when Ash noticed that this guy is an Aura User that specialize in Fire Element, an Advanced Level one too. He could see the aura that is flowing through his vein without even probing it. After he was close enough, Fukuhara went to hit Ash's chest. Arcanine decided to use Take Town to attack Gallade.

However, Ash dodged his fist aside. In a second, he punched Fukuhara's chest and continued to punch his guts twice with his hands. Channeling aura to his fist, Ash punched his jaw, sending him upwards to the sky. Meanwhile, Gallade jumped over Arcanine and attacked it using Slash. Then, he formed a Shadow Ball and shot it to Arcanine, which hit the said Pokemon and sending it sprawling on the ground.

Ash jumped up high into the air just above Fukuhara, then his front-flipped his body as he kicked Fukuhara, sending him down to the ground. Fukuhara landed with a loud thump, releasing a lot of smoke on his wake. Ash gracefully landed next to Gallade. Adjusting his glasses, he said, "Never underestimate your opponent."

Arcanine got back up and rushed to its downed master. Fukuhara groaned as he slowly stood from the ground. He flinched in pain, then said, "I didn't expect you to do that."

"Life is always full of surprises" Ash replied with a smile. He waited for Fukuhara to recover himself, "Now we know you are an Aura User, maybe in Master Level since no Expert or Senior level Aura User could do that."

"But there have been no Master Aura User since Sir Aaron himself" Seito said with surprise. Then, she smiled, "This is going to be interesting."

"Knowing your power, I'm not going to hold back now" Fukuhara said with confidence. Ash and Gallade smiled, "Good. Because maybe you can be a challenge for me."

Fukuhara and Arcanine charged again. This time, Fukuhara used his Novice-Skill Fire manipulation to channel the fire to his fists. Fukuhara tried to punch him. However, Ash just smirked. He stepped aside, dodging the first one. However, Fukuhara already know his tactic, he charged another fist to Ash again. This time, Ash grabbed his fist. Ash sends 100000 volts of shock running with his hand, shocking Fukuhara in his wake. Then, in a second, he continued to punch Fukuhara in the chest and stomach while his hand glowing icy blue, then kicked Fukuhara while his feet are blazing with fire.

But Ash didn't end there. He stomped his feet as many plants appeared from the earth and struck Fukuhara, trapping him there. He charged his hand as he channeled his Fairy-type aura, charging a light purple orb that shining like a bright star. Then, he fired it to Fukuhara, sending him 100 meters away from him with a spectacular explosion. He looked to Gallade, whose standing over the unconscious Arcanine. Ash nodded, "Good job."

"_Thank you_" He replied. Ash looked to his now-friends. They are gasping like a fish at what they have just seen, "Wow…" Nagata muttered in surprise.

"Electrokinesis, Glaciokinesis, Geokinesis, Chlorokinesis, and one unknown… all in Master-Level" Nagai said while holding a strange device, "No wonder he keeps his achievements and abilities a secret."

Fukuhara slowly stood from the ground. Ash sneered, "Is that enough, Fukuhara? Or should I continue this fight?"

Fukuhara has bruises on several parts of his body. His body was shaking, but his confidence still there, "I won't until I decide you are worthy" Then, he charged a powerful red orb. Sensing the danger, Seito shouted, "Fukuhara, don't!"

"Take this!" Fukuhara shot a powerful beam of fire. Ash smirked, his eyes glowed as the shadows around him arise and quickly formed a shield in front of him. The fire was deflected up to the sky, giving up huge explosion when hitting the ozone layer. Fukuhara's mouth we're gapping like fish, "You just deflected that one…" He muttered.

"Incredible" Nagai said while holding the device, "That one is the Umbrakinesis. According to the Supernatural Forum, there was no Umbrakinesis wielder ever since the first era" She explained.

"Give Manipulation ability with one unknown…" Seito muttered with amazement, "I know he's an aural user, but this? This even dominate everything we have combined!" She shouted.

"Now" Ash crossed his arm, "Do you think I am worthy enough?"

"No one have ever deflected my most powerful attack, yet, you just did with your ability" Fukuhara said. He shook his head, "Yes, I think I'm good" Then, Nagata came to him as she begins tending his injuries with his flora manipulation power. Ash saw her hands begin to glow green as she tended Fukuhara's wounds. Fukuhara recalled his Pokemon back into his Poke-Ball, and Ash did as well.

After that, Ash came to Seito, then said, "So, do you think you would accept me in your club?"

Seito looked to her friends. She saw that her friends are hesitated to accept him in their little club. Then, Seito turned to ask him, "Why are you so powerful? You're even more powerful than the Assassin Brotherhood Organization combined, and Assassin Brotherhood organization had disbanded for over centuries ago. Why did you want to join us? We know we are the best fighter in this school, but there are organizations in this world that even stronger than us."

"That" Ash said with a cheeky grin, "Is a secret. Secrets are to remain secret until the time is chosen for them to be spoken. As for my reasoning… Well, I want to join from the beginning. I'd rather joined or form a new club than joining an old one. I more like starting from below until I reach the top" He finished with a shrug, "So I think this one should do it."

"And besides, " Ash continued, "My sister is also joining here, so… why not?" He said with a smile.

"Okay then, " Seito smiled and nodded, understanding his reasoning, "I think we understand your reasons" She looked to her friends. She saw several approving gestures that sent towards her. Seito nodded. She turned back to Ash, Marchelle and Riley, then said, "Okay then. You three are accepted."

Riley and Marchelle gave a victorious high-five, while Ash only crossed his arm and nodded, "Thank you!" Riley said to them. Seito nodded, then said, "Since you are now part of our club, I think we should explain this club too."

"Combat-Fighter club is an independent club that is very picky in choosing our member. Each member we pick are the only one who have the potential to become an Aura User" Seito said, "You see, every one of us here are Elemental Aura Users. Fukuhara is a Fire Elemental who has Novice knowledge of fire manipulation, he was responsible for taking care of this place. Nagai is an Electricity Elemental who has Intermediate knowledge of electricity manipulation, she is the one who loves to invest things around here. Nagata is a Grass Elemental who has Skillful knowledge of plant manipulation, she is our combat medic here. And for the last one, Chino is a Shadow Elemental who has Proficient knowledge of shadow manipulation. Every one of us is an Elemental Aura User here."

"I see…" Ash mused. Seito nodded, "As far I am. I am an Earth Elemental. I have Senior knowledge of the earth or ground manipulation. So far, I am the strongest in this club. But seeing you're part of our club now, it seems you are the strongest in this club."

"Wait, he doesn't have much power to knock me unconscious back there" Fukuhara suddenly said. Ash gave a cheeky grin, "If I didn't hold back my power, you would've lost your life before you can even stand against me."

"Is that a threat?" Fukuhara asked him. Ash stepped forward, "Do you want to prove my statement?" He replied.

"Calm down you two. Anyway, our class will start in 10 minutes. Remember, we have NO gym classes at all in this school. This was because the status of this club. This club is stated to have Gym Training and Fighting Training. So, whenever there was a gym class, I want you guys to go here straight away, understand?" Seito sternly stated.

"Yes Seito" They choired. Seito nodded, "Good. I'll be in my class if you need me" Then, she walked away into the school building. Ash, Riley and Marchelle went to the School Locker to change their clothes before heading for the next class.


	5. Chapter 4: The Prank

**Finally! 3 Chapters left, then we can start the Kanto Adventure Arc!**

**Mew: Still ... I don't think using Ginger is a good idea ...**

**Author: Oh come on! Wait- the Ginger have reached the Limited Mode ... what is that supposed to mean?**

**Lucario: That means your free-version of Ginger service have ended. You have to pay for that one now.**

**Author: WHAT?!**

**Mew: Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that one yesterday.**

**Author: But it's such a good software ...**

**Latios: IF you want it, buy it bro. Nothing is free when it comes with writings. Especially when it includes personal company.**

**Author: ... I don't think I can use Ginger anymore. It's a fanfiction, and I'm not supposed to waste my money only to fulfill my hobbies ...**

**Mew: Gun-Maniacs are happy to buy ammunition, only to shoot cans and woods ...**

**Author: Hey! That's a different case than this one, you know?**

**Latios: Whatever ... anyway, it looks like no reviews have caught my interest ... still ... makes me wonder why.**

**Author: Well then. Wait- why are we starting this Author Note in the first place?**

**Mew: I don't know? It was Lucario's idea.**

**Lucario: It was our usual routine whenever we upload a new story or chapter.**

**Author: Whatever! Let's start the show!**

* * *

**Chapter Info: Chapter 4  
**

**Rating: T**

**Words Count: 5528 Words (Current Chapter)**

**Date/Time Posted: 17:41 - 4/19/2015  
**

**Beta-Read: (None)**

**Proofread: Ginger (Software)**

**Other Notes:**

"Hello" **-** **Normal Speech  
"Hello" - Pokemon Speech  
_"Hello"_ \- Technology Speaking/Announcement  
**"_Hello_" **\- Telepathy  
**"_Hello_" **\- Private Telepathy  
**'_Hello_'** \- Thought  
**

**Warnings: ****Badass!Ash, God!Ash, Almost-All-Powerful!Ash, No Bashing (It should be), Overprotective!Ash, Smart!Ash, Prankster!Ash, Secretive!Ash, Black-Light!Ash (This means he can be either Dark or Light. But definitely NOT Evil ... well, not too evil, anyway), Motherly!Delia, Pokemon-Master!Red, Border-Line-Jerk!Gary, Gentleman!Ash, Arceus-Hybrid!Ash. Be advised for any mild cursing, violence, torture or sex mentioning. This Story is rated T for a reason, you know? And we do NOT own Pokemon.**

**Last Chapter Stat (Chapter 3)(4/19/2014):  
Views: 2154  
Favorites: 57  
Followers: 48  
Reviews: 19  
Communities: 1  
**

**|We are proud to represent our story. We hope you have pleasant experience reading with us|**

* * *

**WARNING! BORDER-LINE-T-RATING VIOLENCE HAVE BEEN DETECTED! READ WITH CAUTION!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Prank**

* * *

Many months have passed, and now it was Halloween day. Ash actually enjoyed his Boarding School, as well as Marchelle and Riley. The trio had learned many things over weeks, with an exception of Ash, since he knows everything. Marchelle and Riley have made many improvements, developing their special abilities and power by following their current club they are attending.

It appears that Battle-Fighting club is more than just a club. They have to fight many evil beings, humans and Pokemon alike. They mostly fought Shadow Pokemon and capture them, but sometimes they stumbled upon Team Rocket that tried to steal their Pokemon. However, it wasn't just that. Sometimes, they have to take actions to bullies, slackers, cheaters, and rogue student. But not only that, they sometimes helped those who need their help to take care of things, usually good things like helping them in relationship, protection, espionage, and such. Sometimes, they are gone out pranking other students for their own amusement. On another note, Nagata and Ash became close friends in some term. They fight together, study together, and whatever that is, they help each other.

Right now, here we can see the entire Battle-Fighting club members gathering in their club house. Marchelle had improved greatly with her firearm training. She didn't have a good endurance, but she can deal much damage when wielding firearms, especially with Assault Rifles and Sniper Rifles. Riley also have been improving with his Aura Guardian training. Aside from that, Ash didn't have many improvements, since there's not much to learn there. However, he did give some tutors to people in the club.

"Okay Saito, tell us why did you call us here" Ash stated as he crossed his arms. Some students in the club house nodded in agreement.

"Have you ever heard of the 1st year student in Class B, Gary Oak?" Seito asked them. Some nodded, while Ash and Marchelle's face darkened. Seito continued, "Well, we recently received some reports that he have been bullying students around the class with his friends. I want you to investigate this matter to see if this statement is true."

"You don't need to" Ash darkly replied, "Gary Oak has been a bully since he was born. We actually have a small feud with Gary and his goons, but none of the adults understand our reasoning. His bullying attitude became worse when he reached 9 years old, where he literally threw a boy into the river. The boy was lucky that there was a fisherman nearby."

"Surely he couldn't be that bad, is he?" Nagata timidly asked. Ash darkly chuckled, sending shivers to everyone's spine, "Oh… you don't know that, Nagata. I've known that boy for 2 years in this town, and I've been holding my back long enough not to snap his neck" Ash replied.

After the dark tension is over, Seito muttered, "Well… I just want someone here to investigate this matter" She cleared her throat, then said, "Anyway, since you have known Gary for long, Ash, I want you to investigate him."

"Sure" He nodded, "I'll take Nagata as my investigation partner. Is that okay?"

Seito looked to Nagata. Nagata nodded in approval. Then, Seito said, "Very well. Ash and Nagata, you are hereby requested to investigate a person named: Gary Oak. I want you to know everything about him, his address, his like and dislike, his intelligence, his behavior, everything. You have 2 weeks to accomplish that."

"I also want to make a request to prank Gary" Ash replied, before adding, "Don't worry, I promise I won't cross the border line like before. But… maybe only for entertainment and investigation purpose."

Seito nodded, "Sure thing. Just don't kill him or maim him, okay?" She replied. Ash gave a sly smile, then nodded, "Understood" Then, he looked to the shy white-haired female, then said, "Come on. We have work to do."

"Okay" Nagata nodded. With that, they left the building.

* * *

Seito and Nagata we're scheduled to have a class with several chosen students to attend Intelligence and Ability Test Exam, or IATE for short. It was basically to test if the said student is a genius or not, have special power or not, and test their current potential. They will be given several special classes if they do so. Fortunately, Kanto International School always keep their students traits and power a secret, according to most people. The rumors said that KIS – Kanto International School – was built by a bunch of Aura Guardians, which Ash himself found it quite true, since he sensed a large quantity of thick aura residue in the air inside KIS ground and building when he first stepped in. But why did Aura Guardians made this school, he didn't know.

Right now, here we can see Ash Ketchum sitting on his seat in the special class, typing something on his laptop. If someone looked close to the said student, he's actually programming something called 'Cardinal' and 'Angel Player', strange program name if you ask me. Nagata is eating her favorite sandwich next to him, while waiting for the rest of the students to arrive.

After Nagata finished her sandwich, she looked to Ash, then asked, "Ash, what are you doing?"

"Coding" He replied, without stopping at all. Nagata frowned, "What was the program is for?"

"That's a secret" He replied with smile, "Secrets are to remain secret until the time is chosen for them to be spoken."

"Hmm …" Nagata hummed. She peered to Ash's laptop, "You're programming something called … Cardinal … and Angel Player? What's that?"

"Angel Player is a Cyber-Reality program to create and manifest any combat-preference weapon with only a mere will" Ash replied her, "In more simplified explanation, the program is used to create materials and transform it. Right now … there are only one keystroke code system that can be used in combat: Hand Sonic."

"Hand Sonic?" Nagata asked him with curiosity. Ash nodded, "Yes. Hand Sonic program is used to create and vanish a hidden blade on the user's hand. The blade is designed to have sword-like appearance with 10 inch length."

"As for Cardinal, it was simply the source code and core code of Angel Player" Ash explained with smile, "It is used to integrate the program output with the user. So far, this system is still in Alpha, which means there is still many bugs and glitches in many way."

"Hmm …" Nagata hummed, "Oh, speaking of which, have you planned anything with Gary?"

Ash stopped typing. He looked to Nagata with amused grin, "Ah … don't worry about that. I already have plan for him when he tried to prank someone" Ash closed his laptop and put it back into his laptop, then continued to teleport his laptop back into his Pocket Dimension, silently.

"I see …" Nagata muttered.

As if it was on cue, the entrance door slide open, revealing none other than Gary and his goons. Gary still have the arrogant and smug expression, and the said goons also have the same expression. Gary approached Ash, then said, "So, you decided to take this test huh?"

"I have many potential that no one could ever have" He coolly replied them, "Therefore, I have my rights reserved to attend this class to find and hone my rightful potential."

"As if!" Gary sneered, "You don't have any potential at all, Ketchum. Just like your sister! I can't wait to see you cowering behind your father, crying and shouting 'Dad! Gary is bullying me again'!" Gary finished with mocking tone, as his friends laughed as their response.

"Oh really?" Ash replied as he slowly stood from his seat. Nagata eyes widened when he saw the extremely powerful killing intent that almost hidden to human senses, but not to aura users. She shuddered in fear at the raw power that she never seen before, waiting to be unleashed.

"And when I did the opposite than what you describe, what will _you_ do?" Ash drawled. Everyone in the class was quiet, waiting to see any physical fight or Pokemon fight to occur.

"It won't happen" Gary sneered. Ash huffed, "And, say, what will happen if _your_ so-called grandfather Samuel Oak, went coma for months in a car crash? Hmm?"

Gary laughed, albeit with some nervous sound when he does that, "That won't happen to my grandfather, Ketchum."

"Oh, but you don't know. You can't predict future, Gary Oak" Ash replied with dark smile, "See if what I said was true. Tomorrow, at night, it will be your brother's last day to ever embrace and comfort you, and your grandfather's last day to have his consciousness within himself. And when the day comes, Gary Oak, you will _beg to me for my mercy_" Ash finished with dark hiss. Gary paled a bit at the moment, then laughed, "Oh yeah?! Like that would happen."

"I may can't touch you now, Gary, because of your status and protection from your so-called grandfather" Ash sneered, then, they heard the school bell ranged out loud, "But the said rules doesn't apply on your relatives. And if you excuse me, the teacher is going to arrive soon."

As if it was on cue, the class teacher came into the class as the students begin taking their seats. Gary and his goons took the seat at the far end left, away from Ash and Nagata. Meanwhile, Nagata is still frightened at the invisible and unknown powerful aura that stirring around Ash when he said that. Nagata whispered, "Ash, what was that?"

"That, Nagata, is the power to scratch and bend mortal's Fate" Ash explained to her, "While Fate is the one who give embracement and comfort to anyone, they also the one who give suffering and death to mortals. While Fates bows to no one, they have certain debt to me where they have to fulfill before my time."

Nagata can only stare in confusion, "Huh?"

Ash sighed in defeat, "Just don't tell anyone about this, but I actually can copy, erase, edit and scratch the future reality and time-line" Then, he continued to whisper with serious low tone, "But seriously, don't tell anyone. You're the first person that I ever trust to know this one."

Nagata nodded in understanding, "Okay" She whispered. In Ash's opinion, she's good at hiding her true emotion, since most people would probably gasp in shock when they heard that. With emotionless gaze, Nagata and Ash looked to their current teacher.

They stayed and listen to the teacher's lecture for 15 minutes. Then, Ash and Nagata saw Gary and his goons silently throwing 'darts' to the said teacher without him noticing. They missed several times, strangely the teacher didn't even notice. Nagata looked to Ash, then whispered, "What we should do?"

"Something that I should've done minutes before the class went started" Ash whispered back as he saw one of the darts hit the teacher. He yelped in pain and pulled the impaled darts from his shoulder, then looked around, "Okay, who did just throw these darts at me?!" He demanded indignantly.

Ash grinned. He showed a detonator-like remote to Nagata, and winked, before clicking the button. Suddenly, a rocket-like fire and smoke appeared below Gary and his goon's seat, as their seats launched itself up to the ceiling. Everyone except Ash are looking in shock, as Gary have his head impaled into the ceiling, with his goons following after. Seconds later, the rocketing seats had stopped and flew back to where it came, but not taking Gary and his goons with them.

"What the …" Nagata muttered, she didn't know if she should laugh at Ash's counter espionage or shuddered at how painful it was. However, it doesn't end there. Three black marker flew off from blackboard's kit box, and hit the stuck and impaled Gary in the part between his legs, hard. Everyone winced when it happened, "I felt that" Ash muttered in amusement. He saw that Gary's 'darts' fell off from his pockets.

"Alright students! Calm down!" The teacher said, "Now, I want everyone to get out from the class and wait outside until I give you further instruction! Prefects, I want you to call the paramedic and construction worker to deal with this problem. Dismissed."

With that, Ash and the rest of students went out from the class. Unknown to Nagata, Ash had recorded everything.

* * *

Later that evening, after the school day finally ended, Ash and Nagata went back to their club house. They saw Seito and the others are waiting for them. After they arrived, Seito said, "You're late."

"But our dilatory resulted something amusing to see" Ash said with a smile, with Nagata copying his smile. Seito frowned, "Oh?"

"We saw him throwing 'darts' to the teacher when he was teaching" Nagata said to her, "Ash was able to restrain my nature and used his own version of idea to deal with the odds" Then, Ash pulled out his laptop, "I have the proof here" He said.

"Let's see …" Ash put the laptop on the table and turned it on. He browsed his data and opened the film that he recently recorded. It shows that Gary snakingly throwing darts to the teacher, and the teacher yelped in pain. Everyone watched the current event on his laptop, "Interesting. Looks like what you said is true … but, what do you mean by dealing with them?"

Right after she said that, the video shows Gary and his goon's seat launched itself up to the ceiling, impaling their heads into the ceiling. Everyone except Ash laughed out loud at their misfortune. Seito wiped the joyful tears on her eyes, before replying, "Oh my Arceus … that was so funny!"

"It haven't end there yet" Ash said with amused smile. They watched the video again, barely restraining their laughter. Just then, in the video, the black marker from the whiteboard kit box flew to Gary's groins. Everyone except Ash we're blown to laugher again.

After 15 minutes of laughing, everyone finally can catch their breath. Chino commented, "*Gasp* that was the funniest thing I've ever seen …"

"You can watch it in Youtube if you want" Ash said with amused smile, "After all, we have to share our joyful laughter to others who wants to enjoy it."

"Very well. You did a great job Ash, Nagata" Seito praised them, "However, you still have to investigate his life. Now that we've seen everything, we have confirmed that Gary Oak is a bully and we have to treat him as such. But still … we need to investigate more about his life. For now, dismissed."

With that, everyone inside the place left in peace.

* * *

Ash and his new partner -Nagata Wako- are now inside the regular convenience store, looking for some foods to eat. Apparently, Fukuhara had bought a stove for their club house, so now they have a kitchen running there. But it doesn't end there, Chino decided to dig underground with her power and made an underground bedroom for everyone to use. Ash and Nagata we're jobbed to buy some beds and additional furniture for their new bedroom, which ended up Ash to use his power secretly to summon the said materials for their bedroom.

Right now, they are purchasing some foods in the convenience store. Nagata is looking for the good vegetables they are going to buy while Ash is looking for the delicious meats they can have.

"Hmm … this Tauros meat looks pale …" Ash grimaced as he holds the said red pale meat with his hands. He put the meat back, then said, "I wonder if they like Miltank meat."

"We don't have Unovian materials here" Ash heard the staff said to him, "Sorry for your discomfort, kid."

"There's no problem" Ash replied. The staff nodded, before walking away to the Staff Room. Ash grabbed another fresh meat, before placing it to the basket. After that, he bought some snacks and went to Nagata, "Let's go" He said.

Nagata nodded. They went to the cashier and paid everything they need. After they paid what they need, Ash looked to the window, then said, "Nagata, I think you should see this."

"What?" Nagata said. Ash pointed to the nearby window, "Look" He said.

It was night time at the street, and no creature can be seen walking around there. Then, Nagata saw a blue car that she recognized as Blue Oak's favorite car, heading to either way. Then suddenly, a truck slammed into his car, dragging it to the convenience store. Ash eyes widened as he grabbed Nagata and jumped out from the way. Right after he does that, the blue car and the truck crashed into the building, slamming straight to the nearby wall.

The store alarm went off as everyone noticed the horrifying event that had just unfolded. Ash and Nagata slowly approached the destroyed car and crashed truck. There, Ash saw Blue Oak on the front seat and Samuel Oak at the back seat. Nagata stared in horror as she saw Blue Oak's condition. Blue Oak have his body covered with blood, and his head have a large chunk of metal on his forehead. His eyes we're wide with bloods dripping down from his head. To add the horror, she saw Blue Oak have his arms severed, scratched and shattered glasses attached on it. Bloods flooding out from his bloody shoulder. His ribs and guts can be seen sprawling out from his body, with some chyme dripping out from the sprawling guts. Nagata almost puked when she saw the brain that poking out through the metal chunk. Nagata now sure that Blue Oak is dead.

Professor Oak's condition is much better than Blue Oak. He have his head bleeding, but know that Professor Oak is unconscious. He have his head poking out from the shattered window, with some blood dripping out from his body.

"Death have come before you, and Fate have cursed your life. May your soul rest in peace, Blue Oak" Ash said with sneer, "And good luck with your suffering, Samuel Oak."

"Y- You know this would've happened?" Nagata said in horror. Ash smirked, "Fates would do anything to complete their debt, especially when they have to obey their master."

Suddenly, Ash heard he police siren heading that way. Grabbing Nagata's hand, he said, "Let's go" He said as he glared to the CCTV camera that have watched the unfolded event.

With that, they went out from the store.

* * *

"Death have no bound. It can take you whenever it pleases. It doesn't care who you are, powerful, weak, rich, poor, insane, politic figure, and such" Ash said. They are now inside their club house, doing their own activities. Marchelle and Riley are sleeping down inside the bedroom. Fukuhara is currently cooking -which was his specialization- some meals for them to eat. Saito, Nagai and Chino had just listened to Nagata's story of how Blue Oak died and how Professor Samuel Oak went coma for a week.

"However, Death cannot work alone. It work together with the Fates, as well as its brother, Life" Ash spoke with mythical voice, "Fates are the one who unfolds many scheme. Life, Death, Deception, Discord, Family, War, everything are tied with the Fates. Without Fate, they have no purpose. They cannot perform their purpose without order. And such, the Fates are the one who pulled their strings together, to create and unfold many events in mortal's life."

"But … what about Immortals?" Nagata said. Ash grinned, "Fates cannot touch Immortals" He replied her. Ash silently thanked himself for being Immortal, thanks to his status as Arceus-Hybrid.

"Okay, so anyway, now we know about the deaths of Gary Oak's relatives. You said that you saw a CCTV Camera saw everything that happened, right?" Seito said. Ash nodded, "Yes. I saw it when I heard the police siren."

"Then you have nothing to worry" Seito continued with nod, "You have an alibi that you did nothing in this case. This was an accident case, after all."

"However" Seito continued, "You two still have to investigate Gary's behavior. See how he react when he found out that his relatives just had a bad luck."

"Umm … I might add that he might tried to get Ash in trouble" Nagata said with frown. Everyone except Ash we're confused with this one, "Why is that?"

"Well … I told Gary that his grandfather and brother will have unfortunate event tonight. Looks like my prediction was right …" Ash said with sheepish smile. Seito, and the rest of them looked at him with wide eyes, "What?!"

"Fine. I can predict the future" Ash half-lied to them, "Happy?"

"Someone who can predict the future …" Chino said with awe, "No wonder you are so powerful. No one have the ability to predict the future ever since Sir Aaron himself …"

"A Seer" Seito said thoughtfully, "Seer is someone who can predict the future, usually through prophecy, but in most several cases, they can foresee the future in certain amount of hour without speaking some lame prophecy. Seer is an extremely rare ability and the last person that have the ability was Sir Aaron, which is about many decades ago."

"That's why he have so many abilities" Nagai said as she snapped her finger, "Seer is an extremely rare ability that most people willing to die to have that power. If people knows his ability, they will hunt him down and demand him to predict their future."

"Well … you can say that" Ash said with sweat-drop. He was annoyed with their hypothesis, but glad that no one assumed him as a God or something. After all, he doesn't only can predict the future, but also can bend the future to his liking.

"Okay then" Seito nodded, "Don't worry, Ash. You will have protection from all of us here. Now, I have unlocked two duty that specialized for a Seer like you. First, I want you to foresee any big evil thing that could happen in this school. That information can be useful for us, so we can prepare for whatever in the next future."

"And the next option?" Ash asked her. Seito grinned, "Well … as the second option, you will make prophecies for us about the next great evil that will be unleashed in this town or world. So, what do you say?"

"I'd prefer the first option" Ash replied, "The second option can be annoying, especially when I don't know what did I just said when I spoke the prophecies."

Just then, Fukuhara came to the living room with several foods and meals on his hands, "Alright, just wait for some moment, then the dinner will be ready."

"Aye, aye, Fukuhara" Seito said.

* * *

Weeks have passed, here we can see the eight member of Battle-Fighting club taking their meals at the school cafeteria. Chino, Nagai and Fukuhara already got their meals and went to their seats, so now Ash, Marchelle, Riley, Saito and Nagata are queueing at the canteen stand to buy some certain lunch.

"You know, I was wondering … how the school didn't do anything about whatsoever happening about this entire problematic attire?" Ash asked Saito, "I mean, I am the one who launched Gary off to the ceiling."

"You shouldn't be worried about that" Saito said, hiding her laugher about what happened few days ago, "The School Headmaster had made exception that ALL Battle-Fighting club members will never get any detention or punishment. This is one of the reason why we are so picky about the member we want to pick."

"I see …" Ash muttered.

After he picked all his foods, he went to the seat next to his sister, and waited for the rest of the group. After waiting for 2 minutes, everyone finally went to their seats. Everyone shouted, "Let's eat!"

However, before they could eat the food, Ash said, "Stop!"

"Huh?" They halted their attempt to eat the food, no one have touched their food. Ash took his glass of water and sniffed it. Then, he poured it to the floor. Surprisingly, the water went bubbling and sizzling like acid. Everyone that saw that gasped in shock, "How?!"

"It's poisoned" Ash replied, "Check your food. There's probably some poisons on your food" They begin checking their food using their aura power. If the food is clean, it won't show any purple dark aura around it, but if it shows purple dark aura, it means the food is poisoned. They checked their food with aura power, and it results a very dark purple.

"What the hell?" Seito exclaimed in anger. She stood from her seat, and glared to everyone inside the canteen, "Who the hell wants to poison us?!"

Ash looked around. He saw several students are staring at them with fear, while some are looking confused. However, Ash's eyes narrowed as his gaze fell to the elevator. There, before the elevator door closed, he saw Gary grinned at him. He knew that grin, and he knew that Gary was behind all of this.

Ash quickly stood from his seat. He released his Pokemon, "Blade, I need your assistance!" Blade the Gallade popped out from his Poke-Ball. Ash ordered, "Blade, get Gary off from his elevator while I'm going to wait for him downstairs."

"_Yes Master_" Blade said with nod. With that, Ash went to the window and jumped off from the window, while Blade went to the running elevator. Everyone who saw Ash jump shouted in shock, "Ash!" They quickly looked down from the window. However, they didn't see Ash anywhere down there.

Meanwhile, Blade went rushing to the running elevator, doing some parkour to dodge the students without breaking anything on his way. After he arrived on the elevator door, he charged a Focus Blast attack and punched it through the elevator door. It exploded spectacularly, giving off some dramatic smoke effect. After the smoke died down, it reveals the now-destroyed elevator door, revealing the dark elevator shaft that is running down to the ground.

"Wait!" Blade the Gallade heard Seito shouted behind him. However, he didn't give any chance. Blade jumped down into the dark pit while charging a Psycho Cut attack on his arm. Landing on top of the elevator, he cut the elevator ceiling open, revealing the terrified Gary and his Blastoise.

"B-Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!" Gary ordered. Blastoise sent the torrent of water to Blade. Blade dodged the attack, but the water hit the elevator shaft engine. The engine got short-circuited as the elevator went down rapidly. Seeing the danger, Blade jumped off from the elevator and grabbed the railing. Blade watched as the elevator went 10 meters down to the ground, before crashing to the first floor.

Inside the elevator, Gary and Blastoise are lying down on the floor, bleeding. The elevator door opened, showing the first floor lobby with some people staring at the elevator entrance with terrified look. Gary quickly recalled Blastoise and begin running out to the exit. He looked back and saw Blade literally crashed and plummeted the elevator down, before running down to chase him.

Going out from the school building, Gary took some breather and looked back. He saw that Blade wasn't there nor followed him. He sighed in relief that he had just lost the monster that we're following him. He was glad that it was over.

Just after he thought that, Ash suddenly appeared in front of him, and punched him in his stomach. His punch had knocked him back 10 meters away from him. Ash shouted, "This fight is far from over!"

Gary stared in pure fear as he saw the divine and demonic aura that are dancing around Ash. The white, red and black aura begin dancing around him, making any Pokemon around them to run away in fear. Gary can only watch in fear as Ash cracked his fist, then said, "You know, I should have send your grandfather to the Distortion World for his incompetent way to teach you."

Ash suddenly appeared in front of Gary. Ash swiftly grabbed Gary, "Tell me ONE FUCKING REASON, WHY SHOULD I KEEP YOU ALIVE!" Ash shouted to him. His shout is so powerful, that every single glasses at the building shattered into pieces, literally.

Gary gulped in fear as he heard the crashing glasses. He now regretted himself that he had provoked Ash by putting poisons to kill them. Ash raised his fist, "May your soul end in the depth of Distortion World, you scum."

Just then, he felt that someone had grabbed his waist. He glared to the source and found Nagata holding his waist with fear. Her body is trembling, struggling to resist the divine and demonic energy that are dancing around his body. Ash eyes widened, as she said, "Ash, stop!"

Ash quickly dropped Gary as he retracted his aura energy. Nagata collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily as her body struggling to balance her aura energy. Ash quickly grabbed Nagata, "Nagata, are you okay?" He asked out of concern.

Nagata cracked open her eyes, then said, "I'm fine …" Then, she fell from her consciousness. Ash used his aura to run several tests in Nagata's body. His hand glowed blue as he hovered it on Nagata's body. After assuring himself that she was okay, he put her on the ground. He looked up, and noticed that the other member of Battle-Fighting are standing there.

Saito looked terrified, Fukuhara looked with mix of scared and awed, Nagai are gaping like a fish, Chino have her eyes wide, and finally his sister, Marchelle, are looking at him with shock. Ash assumed that they just sensed his otherworldly divine and demonic aura that no humans supposed to know, see or hear.

"Growlithe, use Quick Attack" Ash heard Gary shouted.

With inhuman speed, Ash dodged the incoming attack and grabbed Growlithe's tail as it passed him. It yelped in pain, as Ash threw it back to Gary. Gary barely catch his Growlithe after it failed to attack him. Suddenly, Ash pulled out two Kriss Super Vector Carbine from Nagata's backpack. They have black coloring, high-capacity magazine that could hold 40 bullets of lethal 45 ACPs, and Holographic sight on them, but they still have their stock folded. Ash fired both SMGs in fully-automatic mode to Gary. The fully automatic gun fire rang out loud, making innocent students running away from the spot in fear. Gary barely dodged some of the bullets, before running away around the corner. Seeing Gary had fled, Ash released the trigger, then cursed, "Dammit!"

"Ash! Are you okay?" Seito quickly came running to them. Ash looked to her, then said, "I'm fine" He put the SMGs back into her backpack. He looked to Seito, then said, "I want you to erase Gary's memory about what just happened to him. I'm going to take Nagata to the hospital."

"O- Okay" Seito said, blinking. Ash took Nagata in bridal-style, then head to the School Infirmary.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?!" Arceus bellowed as Ash and Neo went back to Hall of Origin. The school time already over. Ash ended up saying that secrets are meant to be secrets until the time is chosen for them to be spoken, to his club team. Nagata looks fine, and apparently having some Aura Malfunctioning Syndrome, or AMS for short, after grabbing him while his divine and demonic aura dancing around him. It appears that his demonic and divine aura had tried to enter and invade her body, and since her mortal body couldn't hold that kind of aura, she had just exhausted her core, and went unconscious.

But now, Ash is getting scolded for using his divine and demonic aura to a mortal. Neo is looking at him with pity, while Arceus are glaring at him with anger and irritation.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA, WHAT HAPPEN WHEN A MORTAL AKNOWLEDGE YOUR SECRET?!" Arceus shouted to him, "THIS IS THE SECOND TIME THIS PROBLEM HAD HAPPENED! THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU DID THIS MISTAKE! IF I SAW YOU DO THAT AGAIN, I WILL LOCK YOU IN MY VERY OWN HALL AND NEVER LET YOU VISIT THE MORTAL REALM UNTIL YOU KNOW HOW TO HANDLE YOUR POWER!" With that, Arceus angrily flew away.

Ash sighed in defeat, while Neo snickered, "Good job, Prankster. Now, what are you going to do?" Neo asked him. Ash shrugged, "I'll just run my training, as usual."

"I heard you launched Gary oak and his goons off to the ceiling, is that true?" Neo asked him. Ash chuckled, "Yeah. Gary Oak needs to be taught a lesson or two. He was about to poison our food and kill me."

"Wow… Arceus is going to kill him if she heard that" Neo said with a chuckle, "Although, what are you doing to do after this?"

Ash grinned darkly, "Oh, I want to punish Gary to make him pay for what he did" He said with a dark chuckle.


	6. Chapter 5: The Trouble

**Hello people! Welcome to another chapter of 'Descend From Heaven'!**

**Mew: Well, you didn't seem to notice that I just deleted a Flame Review from this Story Review Post.**

**Author: I couldn't careless. They can suck my dick if they want to, hehehe ...**

**Lucario: Moving on! For another note, we're sorry for not updating 'Heaven's Judgment' story. It seems Pigeoncracker have some ... personal problem. So it'll take at least another two weeks for an update.**

**Author: I pity him ... I want to continue his writing, but kinda hesitated.**

**Absol: ...**

**Latios: Alright! Enough pitying, it's review time!**

**Lucario: I'll read the reviews! First review is from 'thor94' he said: "****really good chapter. but pretty dark, i don't really understand why samuel oak must suffer for gary actions."**

**Author: In Ash's logic, he didn't blame an arrogant and bully child for his behavior. Instead, he blamed the one who TAUGHT the child in behaving. Gary Oak is an arrogant child who can't stop bickering about his so-called fame and status. In Ash's point of view, it wasn't Gary's fault for his misbehaving, but it was Professor Oak's fault for his failures to taught his grandson. However, this logic doesn't apply to people above 20 years old.**

**Lucario: For the dark nature of this story ... you should've seen how Author writes the Kanto-Journey phase plot after this School phase plot have finished. It was-**

**Mew: Enough Lucario, you're going to spoil the story.**

**Lucario: Sorry ...**

**Latios: Anyway, next!**

**Lucario: This one review is from 'Sylveon0902' she said: "****Simpler than last time, but still complicated. I can understand it now though. And good thing is, it started out complicated, so I don't need to adjust to it.**

**P.S.  
Does Nagata like Ash? And other way around?"**

**Author: Hmm ... This story contains and require deep understanding like how does Death feel, the true feeling of love, etc etc. I mostly write a poetic quotes to describe and summarize things that I can't really describe ...**

**Mew: For your second and third question, no. Ash only sees Nagata as his dearest sister.**

**Latios: Good to see that one coming ...**

**Author; Alright, next!**

**Lucario: This last one is from 'G.T 4 Galaxy Trigoon' he said: "****that was UN-expected ..**

**so whats next buddy ?"**

**Author: You'll see ... *Sadistic grin***

**Mew: Oh boy ... anyway, thanks for lending your time to read this Author-Note! Have fun reading this story!**

**Latios: And don't forget to Favorite this story if you like with what you're reading. If you want more of these, you should try Follow us.**

**Mew: Also, please leave some reviews, we really want to know your opinion about our story.**

**Latios: I think that's all. Bye-bye!**

* * *

**Chapter Info: Chapter 5  
**

**Rating: T**

**Words Count: 5024 Words (Current Chapter)**

**Date/Time Posted: 20:01 - 4/26/2015  
**

**Beta-Read: (None)**

**Proofread: Ginger (Software)**

**Other Notes:**

"Hello" **-** **Normal Speech  
"Hello" - Pokemon Speech  
_"Hello"_ \- Technology Speaking/Announcement  
**"_Hello_" **\- Telepathy  
**"_Hello_" **\- Private Telepathy  
**'_Hello_'** \- Thought  
**

**Warnings: ****Badass!Ash, God!Ash, Almost-All-Powerful!Ash, No Bashing (It should be), Overprotective!Ash, Smart!Ash, Prankster!Ash, Secretive!Ash, Black-Light!Ash (This means he can be either Dark or Light. But definitely NOT Evil ... well, not too evil, anyway), Motherly!Delia, Pokemon-Master!Red, Border-Line-Jerk!Gary, Gentleman!Ash, Arceus-Hybrid!Ash. Be advised for any mild cursing, violence, torture or sex mentioning. This Story is rated T for a reason, you know? And we do NOT own Pokemon.**

**Last Chapter Stat (Chapter 4)(4/26/2014):  
Views: 3100  
Favorites: 61  
Followers: 51  
Reviews: 23  
Communities: 1  
**

**|We are proud to represent our story. We hope you have pleasant experience reading with us|**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Trouble**

* * *

5 Years have finally passed, and many things happened since then.

And things have gone bad to the level they cannot handle.

First, Gary Oak tried to accuse Ash for murdering his brother by telling them that he drugged the truck driver and used him to crash the truck into his brother's car. Of course, the police force believed him, since he's the Grandson of Samuel Oak. However, the judge shot that accusation down since Ash was seen _inside_ the convenience store under 24/7 surveillance cameras. It was recorded that Ash managed to save his friend and his own life from the incident. The judge said that Gary should be ashamed for accusing someone who almost died at the scene.

After that event, Gary has become arrogant than ever. He influenced almost everyone inside the school and Pallet Town to hate Ash Ketchum and his friends, and that includes Battle-Fighting club. But of course, the Headmaster did not believe him, since he already knows Gary's intention to belittle Ash and his friends. The Headmaster was forced to fire some of his staff and hire a new one, since their staff have corrupted some of the students grades to have lower grades. Ash and his friends thanked the Headmaster for showing his empathy to them.

Another thing about the Headmaster. Ash couldn't help but feel something is very _wrong_ with their Headmaster. Sure, he sensed their Headmaster have the ability to control aura, but he was sure that this Headmaster is something more. He had probed his aura and silently took a sample of it, but he couldn't decipher his Aura Signature once he took his aura. Another strange thing that the Headmaster is his wardrobe. He always wears a black dress with black hood that entirely cover his face, preventing them to see his actual appearance.

Anyway, Professor Oak had snapped from his coma state. When he realized that Blue have died, he cried for weeks. Gary told Professor Oak that it was Ash, who set things up to kill them. Professor Samuel Oak didn't believe it at first, but seeing that the students and people in Pallet believing his story -even when the proof says otherwise- he begins to believe his words. Since then, The Oak Family begins hating Ketchum Family, starting by cutting his connection with Ketchum Family. Professor Oak tried to revoke Red's Pokedex, but couldn't since the Pokedex he was holding is a National Pokedex, and it was connected within the entire region around the world, not to mention he's the Kanto Champion and Pokemon Master. He will get huge problem that will get him lost his position as Pokemon Professor if he tried to do that.

The last thing we could notice is that Battle-Fighting club members have become tighter than usual. They never help people anymore, for students and people will only show hatred when they saved them from certain bullying or criminal attempt. It was like serving citizen without them showing any kindness or thank towards their savior. So they finally stopped their goody-two-shoes attitude and begin acting colder to everyone in Pallet except Ketchum family and Headmaster. They also sometimes forced them to use force when some fanatics tried to bruise them, and sometimes, they have to kill them.

Another thing happened is that they finally move out of their clubhouse to somewhere more secretive. They moved to the abandoned Military Base in the Wilderness outside any regions in the middle of the desert. The location is unknown to anyone except their own. The abandoned Military base consists 100 meters square wall with electric spikes that somewhat still works, two-floored building filled with thousands of nineteenth century firearms, an old shooting range, four generators for electricity, a large gate, and four abandoned Humvee that somewhat still works even after many years being abandoned.

After they moved to the location, the first thing they do is selling the old-but-usable firearms to fanatic collectors. They sold it in The Black Market, since they have no licenses to carry firearms legally. In the end, they sold most of the firearms to the collectors. Some uses straightforward selling, while some uses bidding system. They resulted over 500 trillion Poke-Dollars, which is enough to buy the entire Kanto region.

Then, they used the money to fix most part of the abandoned base like replacing the Generators, replacing the electric barbed wire, fixing the Humvees, replacing the household items, buying weapons, materials and foodstuff. They mostly buy their firearms, materials and weapons from The Black Market, while foodstuff and household materials are bought legally in Kanto. They also cleaned the base, so they won't get sick or disgusted with their new home.

They also put more protection to their newfound base. Ash used his aura power to hide the entire base from anyone except them, and used his power to make the desert scrambled each day passed. So that means, once someone is lost in the desert, they will never find water or surface ever again.

Speaking of which, Ash had finally told them the truth about his life. He even showed his true-self to his beloved friends. Saito, Riley, Fukuhara, Nagai, Nagata and Chino we're shocked with this revelation, but accepted him whoever and whatever he is. Saito always knew something was wrong with Ash there, but glad that Ash told them the truth about his life. Since then, they swore to themselves that they will keep his secret tight.

Anyway, on their third year, things have gotten out of hand. The first thing that happened is when Chino's parents begin shouting and abusing her, telling her that she was an abomination and a freak -like what most people in Pallet said-. They told her that they don't want to have a daughter like him. So, Chino finally break her relationship with her parents, and stayed in their base.

But it wasn't just that, their parents begin belittling them, except for Ash and Marchelle. Nagata's parents were killed in a riot. It was when people around their residence start to hate them because of Gary's influence, then start a riot and burned their house. Nagata's parents couldn't be saved, but she was lucky to survive.

Nagai wasn't having much luck either. Two burglars came into her house and killed her parents. It was lucky for her to escape that place, since the two burglars managed to burn their house down before they disappeared in the shadows. Nagai only managed to save her own laptop and a single Portable Wireless Data Hard Drive that contains her research and school data. Nagai cried for weeks after her unfortunate events, but she eventually calmed down when they used their money to build a Server/Computer Room for her own in the base. In the end, she finally stayed in their base.

Fukuhara has no family left, so he quickly moved to their base to avoid any problematic issues. He was lucky to move there quickly, since the next day after he moved, his house was burned down by his own neighbors.

Seito is the worst. Her mother and father are aura users, the members of Assassin Brotherhood. Their house was burned down by their own neighbors, and only Seito that survived that riot. She confessed that her parents ordered her to escape while they hold the riots back until she can run away in safety. At first, she refused and fight along side with her parents. But after being outnumbered, her parents forced her and teleported her to the school ground, where she met Ash and Chino that were patrolling the school ground. The next day after that, she cried for weeks after losing her dearest parents. She eventually calmed down after Fukuhara comforted her.

In their fourth year, Fukuhara, Nagai, Nagata and Chino finally able to have their own Traveler Pokedex, which means they can travel around their regions legally. Chino chose to join the Assassin Brotherhood, since she has Umbrakinesis ability and powerful enough to become one. Nagata opened a Flower Shop in Hoenn, she sold many beautiful flowers that no one has ever seen. So far, her shop is famous within Pokemon Coordinators worlds, and sometimes, her Flower Shop enters some Coordinator Magazines like _Poke-Zone Magazine_, _Coordinator World_ and _Daily Beauty_. She also has a part-time job in a hospital close to her shop as an Aura Healer, which heals many injuries from minor to life-threatening injuries with ease. She can be said to be the most powerful Aura Healer in Hoenn that ever existed.

Nagai became a Pokemon Professor. Nagai left to Kalos and continued her studies, then eventually became a Pokemon Professor that studies Mythology, Pokepology and Anthropology. She was the one who gave Fukuhara, Nagai, Nagata and Chino Traveler Pokedexes since Professor Oak refused to give one. Fukuhara left to join Sinnoh Military Training. He became a Homicide Detective after living as a cop for two years.

But they still members of Battle-Fighting club. Like what they promised, they will never leave their friends alone. They sometimes visited their base once every month. They even created their own uniform and nicknames for each member. Marchelle was nicknamed Gunner, Riley nicknamed Blue, Saito nicknamed Leader, Fukuhara nicknamed Flame, Nagai nicknamed Techno, Nagata nicknamed Flower, Chino nicknamed Shadow, and Ash nicknamed Light. Every member of Battle-Fighting club are capable of doing acrobatics and firing firearms, which is not surprising. They always hold a weapon whenever they went out to the road, it could be a simple Combat Knife to giant Minigun. But they mostly carry Sub-Machine Gun, Pistol and a Combat Knife in their backpack or jacket when travelling.

Strangely, Saito, Marchelle, Riley and Ash are still schooling at their school. Sure, they are angry at what Gary did, but they couldn't do anything about it. Saito said that they can't touch Gary yet, because if they do, then many people around him will try to kill them. They need to crush Gary's political power to pieces before they were able to end his life.

Another thing they should notice is that Ash is now 15 years old. He's now 6 feet tall with a hard rock over-muscled body like a Hulk. He has a broad shoulder, with a handsome look that girls would kill to know him. He became wiser and 'badasser' than before.

Now, in their fifth year session, here we can see Ash Ketchum, Riley and Marchelle sitting at 5A Class in their school. They are sitting at the back-left corner of the class, which is close to the outside window. At the other side of the class is 5B Students. The entire table is arranged in a conference-like position, with 5A Students at the left and 5B Students at the right. The big whiteboard is placed at the front class, with a chocolate-colored teacher table close to it.

It was a Mathematic Class that time, and Fujikawa is the teacher, "Alright students, today we will start Mathematic Match. I will explain the rules here …" He said as he looked to his beloved students. Fujikawa frowned, he saw that 5A and 5B students are glaring dagger with each other. He wondered what have caused such feud between them.

"The first group will make a mathematical answer and the other group will answer it" Fujikawa explained to them, "The first group will give five mathematical questions before switching to do the opposite with the other group. The only rule here is: Be civil to others."

"Yes Fujikawa-Sensei" They choired. Fujikawa nodded, he sat on his seat, then said, "Alright, the Questioner is 5B students and the Answerer is 5A Students" He gestured to the whiteboard, "Write the mathematical question here. Remember: It can be anything, from simple adding value subject to quantum physics, as long you know the answer."

Ash saw Gary smirk. Gary stood from his seat carrying a piece of paper, and went to the whiteboard. He took the black marker and begin writing down the complicated equation on the whiteboard. Everyone's eyes went wide as they saw the equation. Ash sighed as he recognized the equation, "Gaussian Integral" He muttered. Then, Gary continued to write the second, third, fourth and fifth equation. Ash raised his eyebrow, "Euler Product Formula, Analytic Continuation of the Factorial, Explicit Formula for the Prime Counting Function, and Fermat's Last Theorem. I wonder where he got those equation …" He know that equation are beyond their school curriculum and some of them are taught in college.

Everyone except Ash are still shocked at the sight of the complicated and hard equation. Gary smirked, before going back to his seat. Fujikawa snapped from his shock, then said, "W- Well then. Anyone can solve this one?"

Ash sighed. He stood from his seat and went to the whiteboard. He took the black marker and begin answering the equation. Everyone's eyes widened in shock as he begins writing many calculations for the first answer. After finishing the first answer, he continued to answer the second, third and fourth answers easily. Fujikawa can only gape in shock, since he couldn't even answer these questions, but Ash here answered it with ease! Gary compared his answer to the actual answer on his note, and found it all correct.

Just when he was about to answer the fifth one and Gary was about to shout that the answers are all false, the door slide open, revealing Saito on its side. Everyone looked to her. Saito has grown in many ways, and she was about 5'9 feet-inch tall. She's wearing the club house school dress, as usual.

Saito cleared her throat, before saying, "Ash Ketchum, the Headmaster wants to see us, now" She said, looking toward Ash.

Ash stopped. He looked to Seito, then nodded. Ash gave the black marker to Fujikawa, then said, "Sorry Fujikawa-Sensei. Perhaps, maybe later" Then, he went out with Seito on his side.

Fujikawa chuckled, "Never tickle a sleeping Charizard" He muttered. Then, he looked to the board and realized that it was almost full with equation numbers that enough to make his head spinning. Fujikawa sighed, then said, "Alright, since Ash just left, someone has to answer the fifth one."

The 5A Students looked in horror while 5B Students are smirking with victory. Fujikawa sighed, "You have 10 minutes left before the answer is revealed."

* * *

Ash Ketchum and Seito went to the Headmaster Office. The office is quite simple. A white walls, ceramic and ceiling. Large oak bookcase stacking many books and trophies at the left, and a fixed window at the right. At the center of the room is the Headmaster's desk. It was colored dark chocolate with several decorations at the edges. The seats are throne-like, and have a dark green color. The Headmaster himself, is sitting at the opposite, still wearing the same wardrobe as ever.

"Ash, Seito, welcome" The Headmaster greeted them, "Please, take a seat" He said. They nodded, Ash and Seito quickly went to the seat in front of his office desk. With that, Seito asked, "What do you need, Headmaster?"

"Ah, yes" Headmaster said with a sigh. His tone is raspy, making them guess that he was older than 50, "Ash Ketchum and Seito. Let me tell you a story. Many eons ago, there was once the planet was in serious danger from being destroyed by meteorites. The humanity was at stake, and everyone hoped a miracle could happen to save them."

"Then, Arceus heard their plead, and helped to destroy the meteorites, but in the process lost his power that normally helped it defend against any possible attack" Headmaster said with wondrous smile, "However, a man named Damos helped Arceus and ensured its survival. How he does that, we shall never know. Then, at the time Michina Town was a desolate wasteland. But Arceus, in gratitude at being saved, created the Jewel of Life to transform the wasteland into a paradise."

"The Michina Town Legend" Ash muttered, but not heard by either Seito or Headmaster.

"Arceus put its own life at risk to create the Jewel of Life, however, when the day came that Damos was supposed to return it, he instead betrayed Arceus and attacked it" Headmaster said with a serene, sad smile, " He believed that returning the Jewel of Life would doom Michina Town and cause it to return to its previous state. Arceus, filled with unspeakable fury at being betrayed by Damos after risking its life to help him, destroyed the shrine, but was injured so was forced to sleep and recover, but it was known that eventually Arceus would return and unleash its wrath upon the planet."

"So, what it has to do with us?" Seito asked, "We've heard that story before when our school is having a trip to Sinnoh years ago."

"The problem is this" The Headmaster pulled out an orb that glows rainbow. Ash's eyes widened in shock, while Seito stared in confusion, "What's this?"

"It's the Jewel of Life" Ash said with a whisper, shocking Seito deeply. Headmaster nodded, "Indeed. You see, I have an old friend that asked me to protect this stone from a villainous organization called Team Galactic. He asked me to keep this stone safe, but I cannot be sure for how long until they found it. I've received an information from our reliable source and acknowledge that Team Rocket is also looking for this Jewel of Life."

"Let me guess … we need to protect it, right?" Seito said. Headmaster nodded, "I want you to protect it, as well to look for the actual owner and return it to where it belong. This Jewel of Life is too powerful to exist in this mortal world, and it could destroy this world if it falls to a wrong hand. I trust you to search the actual owner and return it to it" Then, he gave the Jewel of Life to Ash.

Ash grabbed the orb. Soon after he touched it, the orb reacted a bit, but Ash quickly confined the orb and put it in his pocket, then continued to teleport it to his Pocket Dimension silently. Ash nodded, "We'll take a good care of it" He said.

"Good" Headmaster said with a nod, "I also received the news that Team Rocket is going to make their move later night in this very school, so I need you and your team to protect this school. Their main objective is to look for the Jewel of Life."

"Don't worry Headmaster, we'll take care of it" Seito said with a nod. Headmaster nodded back, "Good. You have all access in this entire school ground, including the Teacher Room, Security Room and other Club House. I expect lesser damage when the attack happens" The Headmaster said. Seito nodded again, "Understood."

"Good. You are now dismissed" Headmaster said. Seito and Ash stood from their seat, and went out from the office.

While heading to their class, Ash and Seito were having some conversation. Ash said, "First, Fundamental Attribution Error_**(1)**_, then Group Attribution Error_**(2)**_, thanks to Gary. Now this? We can't really catch a break, can't we?"

"Well, that's just how we live in our group" Seito said with a sigh, "At least we got access to all school grounds, which means we can access the entire school ground, and permission to get away in ANY form of trouble."

"Makes me wonder … killing is illegal in this Region, right? What makes it false to us? I mean, we never get into any trouble when we kill someone. My question is, why? And how did it happen?" Ash said with wonder. Seito abruptly stopped, making Ash incidentally hit her from the back, "Ow! Why did you stop?" Ash asked her.

Then, Seito turned around and looked to him. Her face is serious as ever, "That's another reason I want to look forward into. Why didn't we get into trouble after all the 'crime' we've committed to many criminals? To make it even stranger, many villainous organizations around the world seems quiet these years, like something happened to them. And many strange villainous organizations with strange objective begin popping out in another region. Let's take the new evil organization in Unova for example: Team Plasma. They said they want to free all the Pokemon and they demand all trainers to release all their Pokemon, but ironically, they steal trainer's Pokemon and used Pokemon for their own cause."

Ash snorted, "Makes them sound like a hypocrite."

Seito nodded, "I know. But I think someone is plotting something. It can be Gary, but I doubt that little bugger know something about it, not to mention his arrogance and stupidity. It can be someone else …"

"A fourth player" Ash muttered, "Team Rocket, Headmaster and us, but who's the fourth player?"

"That's my question" Seito nodded, "Someone is plotting, either a bad thing or good thing, but we won't like it. I think we should stick with our usual life, but keep your self-awareness up. I'll tell the others about this, so they can know too. We need to team up at the base in the evening."

"Roger that" Ash said. With that, they went to their own respective classes.

* * *

"Guys! Guys! Hear this out!" Seito shouted as she held a newspaper. Here we can see our beloved team resting on their base. The base is 100 meters square lengths with 15 meters height wall and 3 meters, electric barbed wire at the top. The main building is located at the northeast position. The gate is located in the south-west of the wall, it was an Iron Gate with 5 meters tall and 9 meters length. Additionally, there are four Humvees parked next to the 3-floored building under the army tent. There also a shooting range tent close to the gate. The ground itself is made of hardened flat desert sand, unlike their outer surroundings. Also, there's one small building at the northeast corner attached to the main building. This is Nagai's private quarter, or Server Room as she dubbed it. To make it even more appealing, there are several CCTV Camera attached at every corner of the wall and the building.

The building itself is 50 meters square lengths and 25 meters tall with three floors available. It was all colored gray, with some wooden planks and curtains at the windows. The first floor looks like a normal household residence. The wall is painted white with light-gray ceramic and yellowish ceiling. There are Living Room, Bathrooms, Bedrooms, Dining Room/Kitchen, Basement and stairs. This is where the entire team usually resting in. Additionally, all the rooms have at least two air conditioners to keep the air fresh.

The second floor is filled with billions of firearms and weaponry. The room smells like a mix of gun powder, grease oil and metal. From a simple 9mm bullet and small knives to a massive Airplane-attachment Gatling Gun and giant fully-automatic crossbow exists there. All weapons, bullets and firearms are stacked in an array of shelves, while some are stacked in cupboards, strongboxes, showcases, cabinets and lockers. Also, there are some storage box and storage cell filled with kilograms of gunpowder, and also some tools to caretaking the weaponry, creating bullets and manufacturing new weapons. All in all, the second floor is pretty much heaven-like to all terrorists and hellfire to the government. Ironically, all the weapons, bullets and firearms are not registered with any government and once held by terrorists and/or corrupt government.

The third floor is a Gym. This is where they do their workouts and doing the running session. It was filled with many workout machinery and some plain broad area for sparring.

Additionally, no one aside from them can see or sense their base through Ash's Illusionary Aura, and it also includes cameras. To make the protection even better, all the walls, ceiling, window glasses and flooring are enchanted with aura, so they will never break in any kind of situation. To make it even better, Ash placed an extremely powerful barrier to prevent anyone from intruding, not even atomic bomb or nuclear explosion could do any harm to the barrier if they tried to destroy it. No kidding, since they found out that the army base are abandoned because they're living in a Nuclear Test Area desert, and no one wants to live in life-threatening area … well, except them, anyway. For the transportation, they mostly use their ability to teleport there, since Ash had linked the barrier and their aura.

"What is it?" Ash said with bored tone. Right now, everyone is inside the first floor watching the TV while waiting for the night to come. Ash is wearing unique black hooded jacket with black pants and black formal shoes. His wardrobe is colored black as night without any stars. He also wearing a black belt with two pistol hostlers attached to it. Both pistol holsters are holding Sig Sauer P250. Currently, he was watching TV while polishing his black, scoped and suppressed M14 EBR.

Marchelle is one of a wonder. She was now about 5'1 feet-inch tall with strong build. She's wearing gray hoodie jacket, gray pants and black sneakers. She's also wearing a gray belt with one pistol hostler that holds carbon-colored CZ 75 pistol. She's sitting on the sofa next to Ash, while watching the TV.

Fukuhara seems to be the cliché one. He's wearing light-red army uniform with body armor hidden in his chest suit. He's wearing a light-red belt with two holsters, one for his Glock 18 Pistol and one for an original Police Baton. He was tall, about 6'5 feet-inch tall with muscular build. His look didn't look all intimidating, but could make any nerds or criminals whimpering in fear with just a glare. Also, he's wearing a black box-like backpack on his back that are filled with hundreds of 5.56 NATO bullets. Currently, he was carrying Daewoo K3 machine gun on his back. He's currently leaning on a wall, while playing with his phone.

Nagai is still the same as always, playing her laptop. She was 5'6 feet-inch tall, with strong build and elegant body posture. She's wearing black tight training uniform that shows off her C-cup breasts and sexy body. She's wearing black leather belt, with two pistols hostlers that holds FN FNP Pistols, both are chambered with 45 ACP bullets, and able to have suppressor attachment. Right now, she was playing her laptop on the couch next to Marchelle.

Nagata is the unique one. She had grown much in many ways, but still have her shy nature to strangers. She's now 5'5 tall, with strong build and beautiful look. She's wearing white lab robes with a big green '+' sign on her back. She also wears a white T-shirt with black pants and black belt. There are a hostler and a small toolbox on her belt. The holsters hold a black FN Five-Seven pistol, and her small toolbox holds several syringes filled with medicinal liquors. Right now, she was reading a book that talks about applying many medicines.

Chino is the intimidating one. She was about 5'4 feet-inch tall with strong build and seductive look. She's wearing black hooded jacket with black tight jeans and black sneakers. She's also wearing black belt with two combat knives attached to it. She has two pistol hostler attached to her thigh, both are holding Suppressed Beretta 92FS with stainless steel build model. Additionally, she has black IMI Tavor Tar-21 assault rifle with Suppressor and Meprolight 21 reflex sight attachments on her back. She was watching the TV.

Riley is wearing his usual Aura Guardian uniform. He's not going to leave the place anytime sooner or coming with them to protect the school. He was jobbed to protect their base while they're gone at the moment. Right now, he's still watching the TV.

"You have to look at this" Seito said in exaggeration, as she showed the newspaper. Right now, she was wearing light silver shirt with gray jeans and black sneaker shoes. She was wearing a black belt with two holsters on it. The first hostler holds FN FNP Pistol while the other one holds an original Police Baton.

"Let me see that" Fukuhara said as he took the newspaper. His eyes widened in shock upon seeing the first topic in the newspaper:

**MORE RIOTS! KANTO CIVILIANS ARE DEMANDING WAR AGAINST JOHTO!**

"This is getting worse" Fukuhara said with sigh as he gave the newspaper to the rest of them. They gave several different reaction. Riley looked surprised, Nagata seems confused, Nagai looked shocked, Marchelle stared in surprise, Chino still looked emotionless and Ash only raised his eyebrow.

"Well, Kanto and Johto we're never friendly, anyway. They have a different point-of-view to Pokemon than us" Ash commented, "But my question is: Why? Surely Pokemon caretaking isn't the only reason, isn't it?"

"Dunno, but there might be more about it …" Riley said as he hummed in concern. Then, Seito said, "Also, I think we should get going now. We can handle that problem later."

"Good! I was waiting for this!" Fukuhara said as everyone stood from their seat. Nagata pulled out her favorite green Kriss Super Vector from her robe and Nagai pulled out her FAMAS Assault Rifle. Marchelle unsheathed her black M4A1 Assault Rifles. Ash sheathed his M14 EBR on his back, and pulled out his yellowish Adaptive Combat Rifle, or ACR for short. Fukuhara unsheathed his machine gun, and Chino unsheathed her Tar-21. Seito grinned, "Let's go!"

With that, everyone except Riley teleported away.

* * *

_**(1) – Fundamental Attribute Error: The tendency for people to over-emphasize personality-based explanations for behaviors observed in others while under-emphasizing the role and power of situational influences on the same behavior.  
(2) – Group Attribute Error: The biased belief that the characteristics of an individual group member are reflective of the group as a whole or the tendency to assume that group decision outcomes reflect the preferences of group members, even when information is available that clearly suggests otherwise.**_


	7. Chapter 6: The Massacre

**Hello World!**

**Mew: You mean Hello people.**

**Author: Whatever. Hello World! Welcome to another chapter of 'Descend From Heaven' number 6!**

**Latios: Umm ... are you sure you don't need to proofread this chapter, Author?**

**Author: No? Give me some minute to Proofread it first ...**

**Lucario: Ah ... crap. While waiting for Author to Proofread the story, let's answer some reviews!**

**Latios: I'll read the review section! The first review is from 'Stallion6 of Deviantart' he said: "****Assault Rifles? Like in the Halo series? Because I know they use at least model 5AC (or something similar) rear-loading assault rifles"**

**Lucario: Actually ... the weapon types are all taken from the real world. You can look for the weapon information at the wiki if you want to.**

**Mew: Next.**

**Latios: This next one is from 'G.T 4 Galaxy Trigoon' he said: "****Ok**

**Except Riley .? Is HE a double agent..?**  
**will the journey start after few chapters..."**

**Lucario: Umm ... no. Riley is just a normal Aura Guardian. Nothing special on him, except he could use aura. We might add some twist of fate here later on ... And Yes, there will be a Pokemon Journey on the later Chapter ...  
**

**Mew: Next.**

**Latios: You said next and next. Are you even listening to the Review Section?**

**Mew: Nope. I'm helping Author Proofreading the data here ...**

**Author: Just a little bit more ...**

**Latios: *Sigh* This one is from 'TheChosenMuffin' he said: "****Hmm, i'm not agreeing with some of the weapon choices, i am a weapon specialist before you ask"**

**Mew: Let's see ... Kriss SV are the latest, fastest and expensive SMG in actual world. FN FNP are commented as the best for competition, which means Accuracy ... or so I heard. Daewoo K3 is made of Korea, it's not the best Machine-Gun, but not the worst too. FAMAS is a typical CT firearm, taken straight from Counter Strike :3. M14 isn't actually a Sniper Rifle, it was a semi-automatic long-range rifle with a sniper scope attachment, so that makes it Light Sniper Rifle, right? Tar-21 or Tavor is made from IMI Industries, one of my favorite since it also where the infamous Desert Eagle come from. The ACR is taken straight out of Call of Duty, but most of the information are taken from wiki.**

**Lucario: I think that answers your question.**

**Mew: It wasn't really a question. It's just a discussion.**

**Lucario: It's the same thing.**

**Mew: No its not, Lucario.**

**Latios: Alright, patch it up, you two. This next review is from 'thor94' he said: "****good chapter.  
really gary deserve to die, he is not a bastard because samuel education, he is bastard by birth.  
sure Oak family pissed arceus and legendaries really bad.  
why don't apply "God is always right", "you never question God action" and having arceus kill gary.**

I don't trust the director, we know Daimos never betrayed arceus."

**Mew: First of all, we have some plan for gary in the future.**

**Lucario: That's right :3 Knowing that Gary are just a complete jackass give us some idea for him in the later chapter.**

**Mew: And for the question, God is NOT always right. Sure there are perfection with the God, but sometimes God did a wrong thing. However, most of those wrong things are expected to happen, and it mostly followed up with a good thing in the future. Like you're being tested, like-**

**Lucario: Yeah, yeah, Miss Priest, we know that. Next!**

**Latios: This last review is from 'GaryH2y' he said: "****Dude, it is tooooooooo violent! Can you slow down the too complicated thing. I cant get the story now! Lol. What pokemon does he have now?"**

**Lucario: Sorry! Tee-hee ...**

**Mew: For the Pokemon Ash have ... He have showed 2 Pokemon in his disposal: Blade the Gallade and Neo the Shiny Mew. There will be the third Pokemon, and it will be revealed in this Chapter.**

**Lucario: To put it simple, Ash will only have 3 Pokemon in his disposal till he reaches 18 years old.**

**Author: ALL DONE! Posting now ...**

**Absol: ... that's my work ...**

**Author: Oh, sorry Absol. Here you go!**

**Absol: ... thanks.**

**Lucario: And now thank you for reading this Author Note! Don't forget to Favorite us if you like this story!**

**Author: If you want more from us, why don't Follow us?**

**Mew: Also! Leave some feedback or reviews to us so we can know about your opinion or piece of thoughts about this story!**

**Latios: This is Aurorabeam Team, relaying the Video ...**

* * *

**Chapter Info: Chapter 6  
**

**Rating: T**

**Words Count: 10081 Words (Current Chapter)**

**Date/Time Posted: 20:011 - 5/3/2015  
**

**Beta-Read: (None)**

**Proofread: Ginger (Software)**

**Other Notes:**

"Hello" **-** **Normal Speech  
"Hello" - Pokemon Speech  
_"Hello"_ \- Technology Speaking/Announcement  
**"_Hello_" **\- Telepathy  
**"_Hello_" **\- Private Telepathy  
**'_Hello_'** \- Thought  
**

**Warnings: ****Badass!Ash, God!Ash, Almost-All-Powerful!Ash, Overprotective!Ash, Smart!Ash, Prankster!Ash, Secretive!Ash, Black-Light!Ash (This means he can be either Dark or Light. But definitely NOT Evil ... well, not too evil, anyway), Motherly!Delia, Pokemon-Master!Red, Border-Line-Jerk!Gary, Gentleman!Ash, Arceus-Hybrid!Ash. Be advised for any mild cursing, violence, torture or sex mentioning. This Story is rated T for a reason, you know? And we do NOT own Pokemon.**

**Last Chapter Stat (Chapter 5)(5/3/2014):  
Views: 3860  
Favorites: 64  
Followers: 50  
Reviews: 28  
Communities: 1  
**

**|We are proud to represent our story. We hope you have pleasant experience reading with us|**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Massacre**

* * *

The night in Kanto International School. It was 6PM that time, and they are in the position to protect and defend their school. Nagata and Nagai teamed up together on the 6th floor at the School Infirmary where they have high clear view to the North side of the school. Marchelle and Saito we're guarding close to the school gate. Ash is at the school rooftop while holding his trusty M14 EBR Sniper Rifle Build weapon. Fukuhara is looking at the main gate through the second floor, firmly holding his machine gun. To make the matter even cooler, every one of them are wearing night black masks, covering their faces from the unwanted visitors.

"_Alright everyone, looks like they're here. Get ready. They started off in the Main Gate_" Seito said through the aura link. Everyone braced themselves. Fukuhara cocked his machine gun as he lined the bullets from his backpack to his K3 machine gun. Ash changed his eyes to Aura Vision so he could see his target more clearly. Marchelle and Saito quickly hide behind the cover, while Nagata and Nagai readied themselves to shoot.

"_Coming from the Main Gate. North Side_" Nagata reported them. Saito quickly said, "_Hold your fire._"

Nagata and Nagai saw hundreds of Team Rocket and Team Galactic grunts, holding firearms and Pokemon. Nagata blinked, "_Wait a minute, isn't that Moon?_"

Ash quickly ran to the North side. Then, he scoped to the array of villainous organization, and noticed that there was a guy with blue spiky hair and space-like suits among them, "_Yep. That's Moon. The Space Boss is here. I repeat, the Space Boss is here. Mind if I shoot him?_" He mused.

"_Wait, something is wrong here …_" Seito said with a frown. She closed her eyes for a few moments, then gasped, "_They have the Red Chain Emitter here!_"

"_What?!_" Everyone said with shock. Ash chuckled, "_The explosives are ready. Changing plans, let them in, lure some time, blow up their truck, and kill their leader._"

"_No, stick with the current plan_" Seito said, "_White, the explosives are ready. I want you to shoot The Space Boss first, then we can start spraying bullets._"

"_Roger that_" Ash replied. He steadied himself, then begin to lower his breathing speed. Then, he holds his breath, took his aim, and pulled the trigger. The bullet went off from his sniper as the empty shell casing ejected from his weapon. Then, the bullet went straight through Moon's head, killing him instantly. Ash chuckled, "_Boom, headshot._"

"_Now_" Seito calmly said. With that, Ash clicked the detonator.

The explosion went off second after the Team Galactic boss died. Many Team Rocket and Team Galactic grunts start scurrying away in fear, while trying to find their enemies. Seito shouted, "OPEN FIRE!" Then, they begin firing their firearms.

"HIYAAA!" Fukuhara begin firing his machine gun randomly to the field, hitting and killing many grunts and Pokemon as soon he discharged his weapon, "AHAHAHAHAHA! It's been a long time since I felt this way!" Fukuhara laughed. He saw the grunts begin throwing some sandbags for cover, and start countering his fire. He quickly hides behind the wall for cover.

Nagata and Negai we're busy in their own way. Nagata and Nagai noticed that those grunts are running for cover, while some begin to firing their weapons at them. Nagata reloaded her Kriss SV before pulling out a grenade, "Fire in the hole!" She shouted as she pulled the pin. She quickly threw the grenade to the enemy sandbag cover. It blew up, killing several grunts that are hiding behind the sandbags.

"Good throw" Negai grinned as she begins firing her FAMAS to the grunts again.

Suddenly, the main school door breached open. Many grunts and their Pokemon begin rushing into the building. Seito shouted, "_Warning! The main door have been compromised! I repeat, the main door have been compromised!_"

"Crap" Ash muttered. He stood from the ground and looked around. Then, he switched from his M14 EBR to his ACR. He begins rushing down through the stairs to see what's happening.

Suddenly, Chino appeared at his side, holding her usual Tar-21. Ash and Chino begin running down through the stairs, "Is it ready?"

Chino nodded, "Yes. The fake orb has been placed."

"Good" Ash replied.

Meanwhile, Fukuhara had jumped to the school lobby and begin shooting the entering grunts and Pokemon like mad. The grunts tried to shoot him, but their bullets we're knocked out by his Aura Barrier, and Pokemon couldn't voice an attack since the area is too dangerous for them to use an attack, "AHAHAHAHAHA! EAT THIS YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Fukuhara shouted on top of his lungs.

Fukuhara sprayed his bullets for 5 minutes, literally destroying everything in his path. After it was over, Fukuhara already emptied his machine gun. His Daewoo K3 machine gun is smoking red with heat. The barrel is literally on fire. Many grunts and Pokemon are lying on the ground, dead in their own pool of blood. Many bullet holes are scattered around the entrance and the walls looked torn. Hundreds, if not, billions of empty shell casings are scattering around Fukuhara's feet.

"Dayum!" Fukuhara shouted as he felt the heat on his machine gun. He quickly threw his badly heated and burning machine gun away, "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" He said in panic as he holds his hand in pain. Just then, Ash and Chino came into the view. They stared at the scene in front of them, before rushing to Fukuhara, "Flame, you okay?"

"Damn, I'm okay" Fukuhara said, as he hit his own clothes, dusting off his clothes. Ash gave him his ACR, "Here. Next time, get a second weapon."

"Fine" Fukuhara said as he took his ACR. Ash pulled out his M14 EBR, then said, "Is it over?"

"_Warning! The police are going to be here soon. They have seized the Red Chain Emitter outside the gate. We need to leave, now!_" Seito warned them. Ash replied, "Does that answer your question?"

"It's over then" Fukuhara said with a chuckle, "Now we need to go back and let the Headmaster to clean up the mess."

They ran to the other side of the school building. They managed to kill several Team Rocket and Team Galactic grunts on their way. When they arrived, there, they saw Marchelle, Seito, Nagata, Negai and Riley already there. They also saw their favorite green Humvee standing there, complete with Minigun attachment on the top. Riley is the driver. Seito, Nagata, Marchelle and Negai already inside the Humvee, "Get on!" Seito shouted. Fukuhara went into the Humvee and grabbed the minigun, while Ash and Chino looked hesitate.

Then, they heard the police siren from farther away. Marchelle shouted, "Come on, Light! Get on!"

"Changing escape plan!" Ash said as he grabbed a black, large, but thin suitcase from the Humvee, "Chino and I will provide you sniper cover from above, while you guys go ahead. We'll meet you guys later at the base!"

"Wait, what?!" Seito said in confusion. Then, Ash and Chino ran into an alley, disappeared into the dark. Then, Riley looked in his mirror and saw some Police Cruisers had arrived, "Let's go! Let's go!" Then, he slammed the gas.

Riley quickly drives out from the main gate to the main street as Fukuhara begin firing his minigun to the Police Cruiser. The other Police Cruisers as well as Police Truck Carrier begin chasing the green Humvee. The police countered their fire, but luckily, the green Humvee is equipped with automated Aura Barrier protection, so the Humvee will never break down and the passengers will never get injured.

Meanwhile, Ash and Chino are running up through the stairs to some building's rooftop. Arriving to the top, Ash kicked open the door. From the looks, they have a very clear view to five Highway Road down ahead, and they definitely not on top of any school building. Ash and Chino looked forward, and saw that Riley and the others are being chased by more than 20 Police vehicles and 3 helicopters. He saw that Fukuhara are firing his minigun to the Cruisers as well trying to hit the helicopters.

Ash chuckled, "I can guess what happened, but I can't prove it" He said absent-mindedly. He bent down to his knee and opened the suitcase. There, he saw two Sniper Rifles: A carbon-fiber Suppressed MSG90 and the infamous greenish AIAW (Accuracy International Arctic Warfare) version L118A1 sniper rifle. Ash grabbed L118A1 while Chino grabbed the MSG90.

Adjusting their scope, Ash said, "You know? How come you ended up in the Assassin Brotherhood anyway? I thought that organization already ceased from existence."

Chino stayed silent. She prone down to the ground as she took her aim. Ash frowned, he switched from his L118A1 sniper to his favorite M14 EBR. He prone next to Chino, then took aim to a Police Cruiser. Ash hummed, "_Are we allowed to kill these folks?_" He asked through the private aura link.

"_No. Fukuhara are shooting their vehicle to scare them and make them stop chasing us. Try to shoot their tires!_" Seito replied, "_For the helicopter, all you need is to hit their tail rotor engine. It will force the pilot to land on the ground. Remember, do NOT kill police officers!_"

"_Roger that_" Ash and Chino said at the same time. Ash took aim to the Police Cruiser close to the Humvee, then shoot its tire. It hit the target, as the Police Cruiser went crashing down to the hill at 75 miles per hour. Ash chuckled, "Hehehe … Classic accident" He muttered.

They begin sabotaging as many Police vehicles as possible, while the police are wondering what is happening to their vehicles. Ash tried to shoot the helicopter, but discovered that his light sniper rifle is not enough to penetrate its thick metal. Unfortunately, it also gave away their location. Chino gave a deadpan stare, and Ash returned with a sheepish chuckle, "Looks like a slight miscalculation there" He said with sheepish tone.

The said helicopter turned around and turned its spotlight to Ash and Chino. Both said person quickly stood from the ground, then looked at the helicopters. The helicopter went straight on top of them, then said, "THIS IS PALLET TOWN POLICE DEPARTMENT! DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER YOURSELF!"

Ash chuckled. He switched his M14 EBR with his L118A1 rifle on his back, "Nope" He took aim to its tail and pulled the trigger. The hard and loud gunshot went out from the gun, as the 308 Winchester caliber bullet went straight through the helicopter's tail. The helicopter lose their tail rotor and balance, forcing the pilot to land on top of the building. Ash and Chino quickly jumped out of the way as the helicopter harshly landed on top of the building. After that, several policemen went out from the helicopter with their weapons drawn. Chino and Ash quickly took action, they shoot their weapons and quickly subdued the policemen. Once they did that, Ash realized what helicopter it was, "Wait, a news helicopter?"

"What?" Chino said with questioning tone. Ash pointed at the helicopter's tag, "This is a news helicopter. What are these cops doing in here?"

"Dunno" Chino said with a shrug. They continued to tie the Police Officers hands on their back with their own handcuff, and also tied their feet so they can't run away. After that, they arrange their new-found 'hostages' like an array of corpses. After that, they continued to finish their job.

"You know" Ash said, while taking aim to another Police Cruiser on the run, "It's ironic that we became someone like this. I'm still wondering why those Team Rocket invaded Kanto International School. Surely the Jewel of Life isn't the only reason, is it?"

Chino grunted, "Possibly. But I won't jump into a conclusion before I acknowledge the current situation" Chino sighed as she shot another tire, "Protecting isn't something that I usually do nowadays, but if I got paid to do this, then I'd be glad to run a protection."

"True" Ash mused, "But then, life was never too easy."

"And what is that supposed to mean? And what is the relation of this entire conversation?" Chino asked as she looked to Ash. Ash stared, "Nothing. Just voicing my thoughts" He said. Chino stared for a few seconds, before getting back to her aim.

"Argh! Release me, dammit!" Ash heard one of the subdued cops shouted at him. Ash sighed, he walked to the cop, then said, "And what are you doing to do? Shoot me? Wrestle with me? Jail me? I'm far too young to be jailed, if that's what you're asking."

Ash looked to their hostages, it was only 5 hostages, including the pilot. Ash sighed, "Look, we're not going to kill you or kidnap you or use you as a hostage, if that's what you're asking. We'll just leave you here until your backup arrived. And by the time they arrived, we already long gone into the shadows" He said with a smile, not that they can see it behind his mask. The first police officer said, "Who are you?"

"Me? No one" Ash said with a chuckle, "But people usually called me Light. I am no leader in this massacre, but I assure you, there won't be any dead victim here. Well, not an innocent dead victim, anyway."

"Then what are you doing to do?" The cop asked again. Ash tilted his head, "The same objective as you: Protect the one we loved" Ash chuckled again. He went to the corner, and took his aim to the nearby Police Cruisers, "But then, nobody is perfect. We have our own way to protect the one we love. You joined the Police Force because you want to protect those who are helpless against crime. Me? I'll just kill everyone who tried to mess with me" He chuckled again as he shoot another Police Cruiser's tire. It blew up spectacularly, but it seems the cop inside the vehicle are lucky to survive.

"Then what exactly are you going to do after this? You can't do this" the cop said again. Ash hummed, "It's not like I don't know what I'm doing. I already told you, I have something to protect, while trying not to harm people who already did a favor to me."

"Leave it be, Light. Cops are annoying" Chino said nonchalantly, before firing another round of her sniper rifle. Ash shook his head, "No. Cops need some reasoning. They learned from their experiences and mistakes, but they never learn anything from their psychological experience. They're just pawns to the government, but I think they already know about that truth."

Then suddenly, the Humvee disappeared with a flash, confusing all police officers that are chasing them. Ash smiled, "Looks like it's done" Ash looked to their so-called 'hostages' then said, "Remember, you can only live out your life the way you chose to live it. Don't let yourself being manipulated by a tyrannical and corrupt government, like what happened to Johto region. We don't need another corrupt government living in this world" With that, Ash and Chino teleported away, right after the stair door flew open with a bang.

* * *

Appearing back to their base, Ash and Chino sighed in relief, "Glad that was over" Ash muttered.

"I swear, this weapon is killing me" Chino said as she threw the sniper to the table. Ash dropped all his firearms onto the table, "I agree."

Just then, Seito and the others came into the building, "Good job, Ash! Chino!" Seito congratulated them. They saw Marchelle, Nagata, Nagai, Fukuhara and Seito are all worn and tired. Fukuhara is carrying the minigun that he detached from the Humvee.

"I'll go drop my stuff first" Fukuhara said as he went up to the second floor. Ash and Chino took off their mask, followed by the rest of the team. Sighing, Ash said, "Don't you think we're going to have some days off after the school went damaged like that?"

"I doubt it" Seito said with a sigh, "I don't know how Headmaster did that, but he can fix the damage in the school in one night. But still …" Seito hummed in thoughtful look, "About Kanto demanding war against Johto …"

"I heard the rumors about it from Hoenn" Nagata piped up, "That Kanto and Johto are about to have a war. It seems the rumors are true … but why are the government holding it back?"

"Because the war isn't valid, in their point of view" They heard Fukuhara said. They looked to the source, and found Fukuhara is standing close to the stair, "They only know that Pokemon Treatment are the only issue here. Sinnoh, as the third-party to subdue their cause, think their reasoning is just ridiculous. We did run several investigations about their cause, since it's not possible a differential Pokemon Treatment in Johto could make Kantonian mad like that. It's just both too irrational and escalated too quickly."

"So what do you find?" Seito asked him. Fukuhuara hummed in thoughtful look, "We found several evidences that the Headmaster of Kanto International School has some relation with this, but we also found that Team Rocket are also tied in this connection. Also, in my personal investigation, I found this" Fukuhara pulled out a familiar Suppressed P99. Ash recognized that one, "Hey! That's my old pistol."

"Precisely" Fukuhara nodded, "Perhaps, Ash could explain it from here" Everyone turned their gaze to Ash. Ash frowned, "Hmm … it's rather complicated to explain this one, but I've been playing combat politics for so long …"

"What did you do, Ash?" Seito asked him. Ash sighed, "Fine. Let's start from the beginning …" Ash cleared his throat, "It was all after the election of the New Johto President: Tom Riddle, remember him?"

"Well, yeah. He's the current President in Johto" Seito said with a nod. Ash continued, "Tom Riddle is born on 21 February 1990 in Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh. Not many people know him, but they said he was intelligent and cunning. They also said he was ambitious and always loved power."

"Love power?" Seito said with curious tone, "Is he an aura user?"

"No, he's not" Ash shook his head, "But because of this reason, he has a certain feud with many Aura Users around the world. He hated them because they taught the world about equality with Pokemon, and taught them kindness. He hated them because he couldn't have the power like they have."

"So, he infuses himself into the politic" Ash said, "He joined the government politic. He begins lying, then the lies grew into corruption, and the corruption begins giving him advantages. He paid some people so he can win the election, and he did. Nobody knows this information except myself and some people close to him."

"So that's why Kantonian wants war with them. They know Tom Riddle's true nature and intention" Fukuhara said with wide eyes. Ash nodded, "Yes, that's the reason. That pistol is mine, and it was a clear evidence that I have once attempted to assassinate Tom Riddle because of his behavior and crime. Because he was like a Hitler-in-training!"

"But is there a proof that he does those things?" Nagai asked him. Ash nodded, "Yes" Ash pulled out an External Hard Drive from his jacket, "Here. This 1 Terabyte hard drive is filled with all Tom Riddle's data about his plan, flashbacks and evidences. In this thing, it was clear that Tom Riddle is planning to take over the world through politic way."

"First, Team Rocket, now this?" Marchelle said with a weary sigh, "This'll get us into trouble."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner about it?" Seito said with cautious tone, "I mean, we all could help you here."

"I can't" Ash replied somberly. Seito looked confused, "Why?"

"Because I'm not allowed to" Ash admitted, "Arceus told me that she has a plan to mess with his Fate, so she marked him before I was able to kill him. She told me that Tom Riddle is part of her plan, but I don't know much detail about the plan itself …" Ash trailed off, lost in thought.

"Well …" Nagai said with a sigh, "I guess we understand the circumstances" She took the hard drive. Ash curtly nodded, "I hope you understand that. Remember, we can't side with anyone. We have to stay neutral, that is if they learned about our existence. I know Headmaster thought that we have disbanded our team since you guys already got your Traveler Pokedex and have a job. However, I have some suspicions that the Headmaster has some relation with the current Johto President."

"What about the Fates?" Nagata asked him, "You said that you have control over mortal's fate, right?"

"There are several rules that I have to play when I do that, Nagata" Ash explained to her, "First of all, I am not allowed to mess with random mortal that I don't know. Sure, I can use my power to control his Fate, but the restrictions that Arceus made is too risky for me to control their Fate."

Seito hummed I concern, "Hmm … I think we should think about it later" Then, she yawned, "I'm tired. All those events are exhausting me …" Seito begin walking to the Bathroom, while the rest went to their own activity. Marchelle tugged her brother's arm, then said, "Ash, can you teleport me to my house?"

"Of course" Ash said with a nod. He put on his glasses, disguising his eyes. Then, they teleported away.

* * *

The next day, here we can see Ash, Marchelle and Riley are sitting at the bench close to the Pokemon Battle Training field at their school. It was located at the center of the School Park, so the school building has a clear view to the battlefield. It was their break time at the school, and there are 45 minutes left before they have to attend the next class. Riley and Marchelle are chatting about various things, while Ash is looking around, like he was looking for someone.

"There!" Ash suddenly stood from his seat and pointed to the building entrance. There, they saw Gary and his goons walking out from the school building. From what it seems, they are heading their way. Marchelle and Riley stood from their seat as they waited for Gary and his goons to approach them.

After they approached them, Ash spoke before Gary could muster anything, "Pokemon Battle. Full Battle with Regular Rules, now!"

Gary was caught off-guard. He quickly regained his composure, then said, "Fine!" Ash ran to the red trainer box while Gary went to the blue one. Suddenly, an alarm rang out loud, notifying everyone around the school that a Pokemon Battle is occurring at the school Battlefield.

Many students begin rushing to see their battle. Riley became the referee, "This is a Full Battle between Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak. Regular Battle Rules applies in this battlefield! Trainers, release your Pokemon!"

"Umbreon, I chose you!" Gary released his Pokemon. An Umbreon came out from his Poke-Ball and jumped to the battlefield. It stood firmly on the ground, notifies them that it was ready to battle.

"Kojondo, let's rock!" Ash released his Pokemon. The Pokemon that he released is a Lucario. However, the strange thing in this Lucario that it has a white color instead of blue, and gray instead of black. Its fur is also colored creamy silver instead of creamy white. Also, it has a yellow armor on its chest, and a strange orb is attached to its chest.

Everyone except Ash gasped in surprise, including Riley and Marchelle. Riley has heard about his Lucario, but never in his life had he expected him to have a white Lucario on his possession. He also noticed that this Lucario is no pushover, and seems strong from what it looks. In fact, he noticed that this Lucario is a female, something that didn't surprise him since he already expected it, thanks to her feminine build.

Gary, in the other hand, has many different negative thoughts. He thought that this Ketchum might have experimented with his Pokemon to make its color turned unusual. He had seen Lucario before, back when they have a Pokemon Tour in Sinnoh. They usually have black and blue color instead of … that. Gary laughed, "Hah! What's wrong with your Pokemon, Ketchum? I bet you did something to it to make it have different color."

Ash heard several gasp from the students. Ash adjusted his glasses, then said, "If you ever studied Mythology, Gary Oak, you should know that this Lucario is born to be like this, and expected to be 50 times more powerful than ordinary Lucario. I found this Lucario when she was thrown out from her clan in Sinnoh, which isn't surprising, to say, at least."

"Like humans, Pokemon also hate others who are different than them, with an exception of species differential" Ash said with a smirk, "Like how you hated us. You hate us because of our power, you want to have our power, but you can't. Why? Because you weren't born with it. First, you were Jealous, then your Jealousy turned into Resentment, and your Resentment turned into Hatred. You influenced everyone in this school to hate us, using your authority and fame to control everyone around you. You should know that you already abusing your power than you should be."

When Gary was about to retort, Ash raised his hand, "But enough talk. We're here to battle, not debate."

Riley looked to the battling players, then shouted, "Begin!"

"Kojondo, start off with Miracle Eye" Ash calmly ordered. Kojondo the Lucario nodded. Her eyes begin to glow purple a bit, as Umbreon enveloped with faint purple aura. Seconds later, the glows disappeared. Gary laughed, "What kind of attack was that? It didn't even damage my Umbreon!"

However, Ash and Lucario keep their passive look and stayed silent. Gary smirked, then ordered, "Umbreon, use Quick Attack!" Umbreon begin to blur as it dashed forward, heading straight to Lucario. Ash quickly ordered, "Night Slash and Psycho Cut."

Lucario left paw begin to glow with dark aura, while her right paw glowed with purple aura. After Umbreon got in close, Lucario slashed Umbreon first with Night Slash, then continued to slash it with Psycho Cut. Then, Ash quickly responded, "Blaze Kick" Lucario heard the order, as fire begin to dancing on her feet. She spun three hundred and sixty degree, then roundhouse kicked Umbreon away with her feet. Umbreon stumbled back upon tasting two effective attacks and one non-effective attack.

"What the?!" Gary blinked in shock, "That's not possible! Pokemon can only use one attack at a time!"

"Do I look like I care?" Ash said with deadpan look, "In real Pokemon league, it was all matter of speed. If you or your Pokemon isn't fast enough to respond or call an attack, it will only give your enemy an advantage to overpower your Pokemon" He finished with a small smirk. Gary's face was red in heat, '_no one, NO ONE CORRECTED MY INFORMATION!_'

"Umbreon, use Feint Attack!" Gary shouted in irritation. Umbreon dashed forward, then disappeared from the view. Ash quickly said, "Close Combat" Lucario readied her battle stance. Then, Umbreon appeared behind her, ready to tackle. However, Lucario stepped aside and grabbed her tail, as it passed her. Then, she restlessly begins punching it, as her paws begin glowing with dark red color for each punch she performed. After countless times of punches, Lucario grabbed its tail again and slammed it to the ground, then continued to kick it across the field, hard.

Umbreon stumbled and rolled back to its trainer's feet. Gary watched in shock as he saw the tired and exhausted version of his Umbreon. It collapsed to the ground, obviously bruised and exhausted after receiving the harsh and powerful super-effective attack. Ash sneered, "Looks like you're done in the first round."

Many students cheered in excitement, obvious with the rest of the battlers. They shouted the winner's name as Riley raised his hand, "Umbreon is unable to-"

"Wait! Umbreon can still battle!" Gary shouted with a smug look. Truth to be told, Umbreon we're struggling to stand on its ground. Ash raised his eyebrow, "Are you seriously going to let your Umbreon battling a type disadvantage, even when it was already battered up?"

"What's the matter, Ketchum? Afraid to lose?" Gary mocked him, "Are you just too weak to face my Pokemon?"

"Do you really want me to put it out of its misery?" Ash calmly spoke to him. His words made everyone blinked in shock. Riley scolded, "Ash, this battle is a Regular Rules Battle, not Nuzzlecore Rules Battle. You can't kill a Pokemon here, especially not around these students."

"Fine" Ash sighed, "Kojondo, finish it with Aura Sphere. Make it weak" Lucario charged a small Aura Sphere and shot it toward the exhausted Umbreon. It hit the Umbreon, knocking it from its consciousness. Seeing that, Riley raised his hand, "Umbreon is unable to battle! Lucario wins this round! Gary, please recall your fainted Pokemon and send your next Pokemon."

Gary gritted his teeth as he recalled his Pokemon, "Just wait until we got home …" He muttered angrily. Then, he threw his next Pokemon, "Venusaur, help me out!"

A Venusaur materialized on the battlefield. The Seed Pokemon roared in excitement, then readied its battle stance. Riley shouted, "Begin!"

"Kojondo, use Flash Cannon" Ash ordered. Lucario charged a silver orb on her paws, and shot a powerful silver beam and shards to Venusaur. Gary shouted, "Venusaur, use Razor Leaf!" Venusaur sent the barrage of leaves. It clashed with the Flash Cannon attack, but quickly pushed back as the Flash Cannon hit the Venusaur. However, Venusaur shook its head from that attack.

"Alright!" Gary shouted gleefully, "Now use Solar Beam!" Venusaur opened its huge mouth, then charged a green orb in its mouth. Ash ordered, "Aura Sphere" Lucario quickly shot the powerful Aura Sphere, straight to its mouth. It hit the flying green orb, and exploded in a spectacular manner. After he smoke died down, Venusaur can be seen roaring in pain from the counter attack.

"Venusaur!" Gary shouted in irritation, "Don't disappoint me this time. Use Energy Ball!" Venusaur shook its head, then begin charging a dark green orb on its mouth. Then, it quickly shot the Energy Ball towards Lucario. Ash smirked, "Kojondo, send it back with Bone Rush" Kojondo the Lucario formed a Bone Rush. Then, she smacked the incoming Energy Ball back to its sender, much to everyone's surprise. The Energy Ball hit the stunned Venusaur, making it roar in pain, again.

"Now finish the job" Ash ordered. Lucario snapped the Bone Rush in two, then charged to the stunned Venusaur. Gary shouted, "Venusaur, use Vine Whip!" However, Venusaur seems to be out of control, since it charged a Hyper Beam instead. It shot the colorful beam towards Lucario, who managed to dodge the beam gracefully. Approaching the rogue Seed Pokemon, Lucario smacked her Bone Rush to Venusaur several times, before dissipating it and jumped back to her battle stance. Venusaur roared in pain, then collapsed in exhaustion. Riley stared, waiting for the Pokemon to get back up.

"Venusaur, get up! Mew-dammit!" Gary angrily stomped his feet. Ash and Lucario stared with each other, wondering if Gary was seriously trying to make his Venusaur win this battle. Kojondo the Lucario concluded, "_I think he abused his Pokemon._"

"_I thought so too_" Ash replied. He saw that Venusaur slowly getting back up. However, this time, it starts to glow with green aura. Gary grinned, "Alright!"

Ash smirked, "Hrmph. Overgrow ability, eh? Well then, the two can play the same game" Ash sneered, "Kojondo, use Swords Dance" Lucario spun around while being enveloped with blue aura, raising her stats. Gary ordered, "Now, use Synthesis!" Venusaur begins to glow with green aura again, as several roots came out from its body and impaled itself on the ground.

"Kojondo, finish it with Hyper Beam: Shard" Ash calmly ordered. Lucario charged a rainbow orb on her paws, then shot a Hyper Beam attack to Venusaur. Instead of the usual rainbow beam, it turned out to be shards of rainbow crystals. Gary went on panic mode, "Venusaur! Use Solar Beam!" Venusaur opened its mouth and shot the Solar Beam to counter the attack. The attack clashed in the middle and exploded spectacularly. Hundreds of students are cheering in excitement. However, it doesn't end there. Lucario continued to shoot the Hyper Beam Shards to Venusaur, hitting it with the endless shards of rainbow crystals.

After it was over, Venusaur can be seen battered and bruised, but still have determination to battle. Then, it collapsed to the ground. Riley stared, making sure it didn't get back up again. Gary shouted, "Venusaur, get up! Don't let that weakling overpower you!"

Venusaur struggled to get up. Ash huffed, "Hrmph. Well then, Kojondo, end this with Aura Sphere."

Gary laughed, "Hahahaha! You think your Lucario can use attack after using Hyper Beam …" He gasped in shock when Lucario shot the powerful Aura Sphere straight to Venusaur, knocking its consciousness. Riley raised his hand, "Venusaur is unable to battle! Lucario wins this round! Gary, please recall your Pokemon and send your next Pokemon."

"W- What?! But how?!" Gary shouted in shock, "No Pokemon can use an attack after using Hyper Beam! It needs some rest before performing another attack! You cheated!"

"And how did I cheat?" Ash asked him. Gary we're about to retort, but they heard a masculine voice, "He didn't cheat. It's not possible to cheat in Pokemon Battle."

They turned to the source and found a tall, bishop-haired man wearing a lab coat, standing at the front spectator crowds. Next to the man is Professor Oak. Ash raised his eyebrow, "Professor Sycamore?" He said.

Students begin murmuring in curiosity, wondering who this handsome Pokemon Professor is. The Pokemon Professor - that now known as Professor Sycamore - nodded, "Indeed, Ash Ketchum. And if I am not mistaken, it was a Mega-Stone on your unique Lucario's chest, is that correct?"

"Yes sire" Ash nodded. Professor Sycamore grinned, "Hmm … interesting …" He muttered.

"Gah! Whatever!" Gary recalled his fainted Pokemon, then pulled out another Poke-Ball, "I'll teach you not to cheat! Blastoise, I chose you!" He released his Pokemon. Blastoise materialized on the battlefield, then roared its battle cry.

"Begin!" Riley shouted. Gary got the first bite, "Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!" Blastoise sent the powerful barrage of water torrent to Lucario. Lucario blinked at how fast it was, before dodging the attack, barely away from being hit. Ash noticed this, he said, "Alright, quit moping around. Kojondo, Shadow Ball" Lucario charged the purple orb, then shot it toward the Blastoise.

"Blastoise, counter it with Aqua Tail!" Gary ordered. Blastoise's tail begins to envelop with light blue aura, as water begins to form on its tail. Then, when the Shadow Ball got in close, it smacked the Shadow Ball with its own Aqua Tail. It exploded spectacularly, making the students around them to cheer in excitement.

However, suddenly, Lucario appeared behind Blastoise, with red fire dancing on her feet. Gary gasped in shock, "Blastoise, behind you!" Blastoise turned its head around. But it proved to be fatal as Lucario back-flipped and kicked its head. Then, Lucario punched Blastoise several times, before finishing her combo with a roundhouse kick on its head. After that, Lucario jumped back to her trainer's side.

"What the heck?!" Gary shouted in shock. Blastoise stumbled back a few steps, before readied its battle stance again. Crossed his arm, then smirked, "Hrmph, it seems you're just a big mouth, just like your brother."

"You don't know anything about him!" Gary snapped, "It was you who caused his death!"

"Enough, Gary!" Professor Oak shouted to him, "We will not be discussing that again. It is your time to battle, and you should order your Pokemon instead of arguing!"

Gary grumbled under his breath, much to Ash's amusement. Ash muttered, "This Blastoise isn't a pushover. He must've taken his brother's Pokemon after he died. What a sick person he is …"

"_Master, I think it's time_" Kojondo the Lucario said as she flashed her Lucarionite. Ash nodded, "Yes. I think it's time …" Ash pulled up his sleeve, revealing his Mega-Ring. Professor Sycamore's eyes widened in shock, "Wait …"

"Mega-Evolution!" Ash shouted as he revealed his Mega-Ring, "Commence!" Then, he touched his Key Stone. Then, a powerful purple aura begins to surround Lucario like a cocoon, as Ash begins to glow faintly with rainbow color. Then, four lines of powerful rainbow aura came out from his body, attaching itself with the cocoon. A few seconds later, the cocoon collapsed, revealing the now-turned Mega-Lucario.

"What?!" Gary shouted in shock.

"Is that even possible?!" Professor Oak shouted in disbelief.

"No way!" Riley said in shock.

"This is unexpected …" Professor Sycamore muttered in disbelief.

"I knew this would've happened … but I never thought it would be like this" Ash said with a sigh, "Looks like my miscalculation there."

Instead of the usual Mega-Lucario, there, stood by what some people would call the Queen of Mega-Lucario. She has a shape of regular Mega-Lucario, but much taller and powerful, about 7'9 feet-inches tall with strong and elegant build. Instead of blue and black colored fur, she has white and golden color instead. She also has a beautiful blue crown on her head, and mythically beautiful illusory dress that seems to glow with blue aura. In fact, her entire body is faintly glowing with light blue aura. Her eyes had turned into silver-golden slit-pupil eyes. Also, she was holding an Aura Sword on her right paw. To make it even more beautiful and intimidating, she has some visible blue aura rippling around her. All in all, she looked like a Goddess of all Lucarios, and without any doubt, have become even more powerful than usual, Godlike even.

"I am ready, Master" Kojondo spoke with a feminine voice. Everyone blinked in shock at how Kojondo spoke, "She can talk?!" Professor Oak said with glee.

However, Ash took this opportunity to attack, "Kojondo, show your new power! Use Close Combat!" Kojondo obeyed. She suddenly disappeared and appeared again in front of Blastoise. Then, she restlessly begins slashing it with a speed of an angel. After that, she finished the Blastoise with a powerful kick, sending it 50 meters up to the sky. However, she didn't finish there. Kojondo jumped up straight toward Blastoise, then cross-slashed(Omni-Slash V5) it once … twice … third … fourth … fifth … then finished Blastoise by kicking it with front-flip technique. Blastoise we're sent sprawling to the ground, with its entire body obviously bruised and bleeding, and obviously fainted. Suddenly, a pair of huge blue aura wings appeared on her back, as she slowly flapped it to gently land on the ground.

Everyone is still frozen in shock, except Ash. Riley was the first to snap from his shock, "Blastoise is unable to battle! Lucario wins! Gary, please recall your Pokemon and send your next Pokemon."

After he finished speaking, everyone snapped from their shock and gave an ear-splitting cheer. Everyone went ecstatic and glee after seeing how powerful his Lucario was. Professor Oak can only gape in shock, while Professor Sycamore is recording the battle with his video camera, "I have to get this video for Mega-Evolution documentation! This is something that I've never seen before" He spoke gleefully.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Gary angrily stomped his feet, "You cheated! You cheated your Pokemon! It's not possible for a Lucario to evolve again!"

"Whatever" Ash said with arrogant smirk, "There's always a story behind many events, and it is not possible for the event to just pop out of nowhere without any reason. Maybe you're just ignorant about that fact, and that including the fact that you are living in denial."

Gary gritted his teeth. He recalled his fainted Blastoise, then called out his next Pokemon, "Typhlosion, you're next!" A Typhlosion materialized on the battlefield and let out its own battle cry. Ash smirked, as Riley shouted, "Begin!"

"Kojondo, use Steel Wing" Ash ordered. Kojondo flew up with her huge angelic wings, as her aura wings begin to envelop with silver color. Then, she charged to Typhlosion with incredible speed. Gary quickly shouted, "Fire Blast!" Typhlosion shot the powerful Japanese-shaped fire-type attack. Kojondo flew through the Fire Blast through the gap, then hit Typhlosion in critical spots. It released a huge explosion that makes everyone to cover their eyes, except Ash. Kojondo suddenly came out from the smoke, and landed close to her trainer.

After the smoke died down, Typhlosion can be seen standing there, but with some bruises and bleeding wounds. It roared in fury, as Gary shouted, "Alright!"

However, Ash didn't give it any chance, "Kojondo, Ice Shards! Let us finish what we have started!" Ash shouted. Kojondo flew upward as she flapped her huge wings several times. The winds surrounding them begin to gust around Kojondo, as the temperature slowly begins to thicken. Seeing this, Gary shouted, "Typhlosion, use Flamethrower!"

Too late "Fire!" Ash shouted. Before Typhlosion could commence the attack, Kojondo flapped her wings even harder, as she sent hundreds array of Ice shards. Typhlosion, and everything 3 meters surrounding it, got hit by the thousand shards of ice. It stumbled back several times as it tried to endure the attack, but some of the ices had impaled its body. After some seconds, Kojondo stopped her action, and landed back close to Ash. Typhlosion is already bruised and battered, including having some ice shards impaled on some of its body parts. It has some blood dripping out from its body part, enough to turn it unconscious. Riley quickly came close to the fainted and wounded Typhlosion, and checked its pulse.

Seeing it was still alive, he went back to his referee podium, then shouted, "Typhlosion is unable to battle! Lucario wins! Gary has no Pokemon left. Therefore, Ash Ketchum wins this match!"

Everyone roared in excitement as they heard that. Gary was red in anger and jealousy, while Ash can only smirk back to him. Kojondo reverted back to her normal form, and collapsed. However, Ash quickly came to her and caught her before she touched the ground, "Are you alright, Kojondo?" He asked her in worry.

"I'm fine, master. That Mega-Evolution is definitely worth it" Kojondo the Lucario spoke with a weak smile, "But now, if you excuse me … can you recall me back? I think I'm going to take some nap" Then, Kojondo fell from her consciousness. Ash sighed, "Well, at least we won" He said. Then, he recalled his Lucario back into her Poke-Ball.

Ash stood from the ground. He looked to Gary, then said, "Is that really your strength? I think you're nothing but a pathetic person who always act childish and ignorant with your surroundings. Your grandfather and brother had failed to raise you in your family, and that had cost your own brother's life."

Ash starts to walk away. Then, Gary shouted, "What about you?! You're just nothing but a coward, like your sister! Raised by a so-called Pokemon Master makes you usually use his fame to get what you want" He finished with smog. Ash stopped. He looked back, then said, "Who said I was raised by Red Ketchum? And you better watch what you were saying, because you just stated your own life fact to bias mine" With that, he walked away, fully aware that everyone there are confused by his statement.

* * *

A few hours later, the school has finally ended. It was 3PM in the afternoon right now. Many students begin rushing out from the schools, some headed to the school dorms, while some went to their respective home in Pallet Town. Marchelle had invited Ash and Riley to come over her home to study and working on their homework together. They also made a bet, who had finished their homework faster wins the bet, the loser will obey the winner's wishes for a week.

Here, we can see Ash Ketchum with his friend and sister, sitting in the living room. Ash is simply writing his book with his pen, while Riley and Marchelle are scrambling their books to calculate the equation homework they currently have. So far, they copied some of Ash's answers to their textbook, while wondering how he solved those equations without putting much effort.

"Aaah! Fuck it!" Riley cursed as he threw his pen on the table, "My brain is burning out! I can't solve Calculus equation this way! It's just too confusing!"

"You surely easy to give up, Riley" Ash said with a serene smile, "It reminds me when the time my big sister- no, Arceus frustrated on creating and forming this very world. She was so frustrated that she destroyed half of the world population" Ash ended with a chuckle.

"What? Why would she do that?" Marchelle said with confusion. Ash smiled, "It was started hundreds of eons ago, back when human civilization is much randomized than nowadays. In that era, humans made many sins and contemptible action. That time, many people have the capability to use Aura power and Psychic ability" He said as he closed his book, "But that time, is also the time where humans did many vile things. Humans did many loathsome actions that displease the Legendaries that have created the world. They destroyed the world only to seek power, even kidnapping some of the Guardian Legendary's children to claim their power. It was the day where we – The Legendary – are devastated and regretting their decision to create humans in this world."

Ash promptly shifted his sitting position, then continued, "We were at the loss of hope that time. No humans are praising nor worshipping us, no humans, no one even care or acknowledge that they are destroying our creation. Humans start to praise their own heathen God, like praising Helix Fossil. They start to destroy the balance that we have struggled to keep. Humans begin abusing Pokemon and used them as a tool to fight against each other. They know no equality between Pokemon and their own species. That time, we finally decided to remove all humans from the existence."

"That's horrible" Marchelle said with a gasp. Ash nodded somberly, "Indeed. It was horrible. However, there was one man that still respected and worshipped us, the only man that still in the Good side at the darkest time. His name is Fae Aaron, the only self-proclaimed Aura Guardian at that era. He still holds his faith to us and serve us like an obedient servant. He has three sons: Samuel Aaron, Hadrian Aaron, and Jacob Aaron."

"The three Aura Lords" Riley said with a gasp, "I heard they we're only a legend. They said that they hold three aura that keeps balancing the world in the ancient times: Dark, Light and Gray."

"Precisely" Ash pointed out, "Anyway, we want to destroy the world, but we also want to keep Aaron Family safe and survive their onslaught. We, Arceus and myself, ordered him to build a large boat, or you should call it: An Ark."

"An Ark?" Riley muttered in wonder, "Wait, this story seems familiar …"

"If you had read a bible, then you should know what I am referring to" Ash said with a small chuckle, "Anyway, we told him to build an Ark. He builds the huge Ark to contain many breeds of Pokemon that haven't tainted with Evil from the world. He builds the Ark for 6 months, with the help of his family and untainted Pokemon around him. Many Pokemon and humans are taunting them for their 'foolishness', but he did not falter. Until the day he finished his Ark, he ordered all the untainted pair of Pokemon species, each male and female, to get on the Ark. After that, he loaded as many foods and materials as he can, then got on the Ark along with his three sons."

"After they got on and closed the Ark gate, we came to their Ark and blessed everyone inside there so they can survive their onslaught" Ash said as he twirled the pen in his hand, "Then, we summoned a huge, poisonous lava rain that floods the entire world. No one survived that attack, not even flying-type Pokemon survived that attack. The Ark float on the lava, and thus, they have survived."

"Then what happened?" Marchelle asked. Ash grinned, "120 days after our onslaught, the lava starts subsiding, and suddenly turned into fresh water in a mere second. 30 days later, the water finally subsided, and the Ark landed on top of a mountain. Everyone went out from the Ark and touched the ground for the first time in 5 months. They prayed to us, as they thanked us for the blessing. Then, we begin to create humans again, but this time, without any capability to use Aura or Psychic. Some humans tried to regain their power, and very few of them did regain their Psychic ability. However, it took great strength and willpower for them to learn it, and most of humans in this world population are unable to learn Psychic power."

"What about the Aaron?" Riley asked. Ash grinned, "The Aaron family spread out. They begin teaching the goodness and spread teaching to praise the true God in this world: The Legendary. They eventually found love among all the mortals in this world, and sired many children that capable to use Aura. Evils are unable to touch or corrupt these children because of their aura status, making them to be the very rank that we know nowadays: Aura Guardians."

"Wow …" Marchelle and Riley said with awe. Then, Riley noticed something, "Hey, does that means I'm a descendant of Aaron Family?"

"All Aura Users do" Ash nodded, "Humans are not allowed to have Aura power or Psychic power. However, Aaron families are an exception" Ash opened his book as he begin answering more equation, "When we gave our blessing for them to survive the onslaught, we also give them another blessing that allows them to discord Evil actions in this world. We also give them blessing so their body can contain many aura that makes them equal as an average Lucario."

"And what happens when a normal human tries to learn aura?" Riley asked him. Ash frowned, "They simply can't, because they are not born with it. If they tried to take an aura from another being, they will destroy their own body and souls, since their body and soul are not designed nor powerful enough to contain the aura."

"Aura Users are also the same" Ash continued, "They cannot contain more aura than they should be. Sure, it will stretch their body and soul to give more room inside their body to contain more aura, like how you did with your workouts. But an Aura Overdose could banish your body and soul from the existence. For example: An Aura User tried to infuse a normal human with aura to create another aura user, but instead of succeeding, the human experiment simply disappeared from the existence."

"This syndrome is the same like Aura Malfunctioning Syndrome. But instead of body exploding, the victim will simply disappear from existence. No dead body or corpse, not even its soul can be found in this universe once it happens. The only thing that remains is only his memories, which will disappear in overtime."

"Outch … that could be dangerous …" Riley commented. Ash nodded, "Yes, it is worse than death itself. Sure, people feared death, since they will leave this world and continue to reach the afterlife. But to be completely erased from existence was something worse than death. This is what we feared among all things in this universe."

Suddenly, Ash closed his book and said, "I'm done! Looks like you two are going to be my servant for a week."

"What?!" Riley and Marchelle screeched, "That's not fair! You distracted us by telling your story!" Marchelle said as she begins scrambling through her books. Riley also begins scrambling his books.

"Hehehe … Stop!" Ash said with strict and stern tone. Riley and Marchelle suddenly stopped what they are doing, then they quickly moved their gaze to Ash, "What is it, Master?" They said at the same time.

"Wait, what?" Riley and Marchelle said in confusion. Ash laughed, "I put a Compulsion and Obedience Signature inside your brain, so you won't make a run for it when I win this bet."

Riley and Marchelle groaned at their own unfortunate, "Fine. What do you need?" Marchelle asked him. Ash hummed, his face held a thoughtful look, "Hmm … what if- I mean, how about if I take your virginity away, Marchelle?" He said with a mischievous smile.

"WHAT?!" Riley and Marchelle shouted in disbelief. Ash laughed out loud, "Kidding, just kidding! I won't let anyone take my sister's virginity, ever."

"Ash! That is NOT funny!" Marchelle shouted. However, Ash just kept laughing, "I can't believe you fell for it!" After afew seconds of good laughs, Ash finally regained his composure, "Well then. First, Riley, answer my question, do you like my sister?" He said with a serious tone.

"W- Well … Yeah, I think" Riley said unsurely. Ash grinned, "Well then, Riley, I order you to stay where you are whatever happens, for now."

"O- Okay" Riley said unsurely. Ash stood, he put his hand on his back as he silently summoned a big Apple Pie on his hand. Ash came to Riley, "Let me ask you again" He asked, this time with a calm, dangerous tone, "Do you like my sister? I mean, romantically?"

"Umm … maybe?" Riley shuttered. Ash gave a feral grin, freaking Riley out, "Maybe? What was the real answer, hmm?" He asked again.

"Umm … yes?" Riley squealed.

*SMACK!*

Ash smacked Riley with the Apple Pie, leaving him wet with sweet purple odor and delicious smell. Ash laughed out loud, "Ahahahaha! Look at you! You looked like a crushed Oran Berry! Ahahahahahahaha!"

"Aw hell!" Riley said as he wiped the pie from his features, "Eww … that's not funny!"

Ash slowly stopped laughing. He looked to Riley, then glared at him, "Yes, it is not funny in your term" Then, he smiled wickedly, "But it is funny in my term. And for the warning" Then, his face turned into dead serious, "Do NOT attempt or try to invade my sister's privacy. I know you like her, but if you try anything to her …" His eyes begin to faintly glow with eerie red color, "… There won't be any mercy for the next prank war, is that clear?"

"Y- Yes!" Riley gulped. Ash calmed down, "Good. Now, for the record" Ash summoned another Apple Pie, this time, it was from his Pocket Dimension. Then, he said, "I want you to eat this Apple Pie" Then, he put it on the table. Riley and Marchelle was hesitated. Riley took the first slice and decided to eat it first. His eyes widened in shock as he felt the extremely delicious flavor that he never tasted before. He felt like heaven, as he begins to chew the slice of pie in his mouth. Then, he quickly finished his slice, "It was amazing!" He said with dreamy and dramatic tone.

Ash chuckled, "Now your turn" Ash said as he stared to Marchelle. Her sister blinked in uncertain, before taking a slice and hesitantly took the bite. Marchelle eyes widened, as hundreds- no, billions of delicious of flavors splashed inside her sensitive tongue. The smell of the Apple Pie was mouthwatering when she first saw it, and now she had tasted the said Pie. She felt like she was in heaven, as the indescribably very delicious taste that she never felt before in her entire life. Marchelle almost passed out in pure pleasure, "Wow …" She said with dreamy tone.

Ash chuckled, "Thank you. I personally made that pie by myself back in the Hall of Origin. It was supposedly to be Riley's 15th birthday present, but seeing I already have a better present, I just left that pie in my Pocket Dimension. I had eaten some of those, but I can't eat much since I don't eat sweets. So, since there's only one left and I don't waste the foods in my Dimension Pocket, so why not?"

"Ash, that was amazing!" Riley said in excitement as he took another slice, "This was the best Apple Pie that I've ever eaten in my entire life!"

Marchelle nodded, as she, too, took another slice of an Apple Pie, "Hmm! This Apple Pie is more delicious than mom's Pie! What did you use to make?"

"Ooh, an Apple and some special ingredients" Ash said with a smile, "One that I have experienced in cooking for over hundreds of centuries, I could make ANY kind of dishes in this world at any era. This Apple Pie, is just the beginning."

After they finished the Apple Pie, Riley asked, "So what's next?"

"Now, let's play a game" Ash said with creepy grin, which freaked Marchelle and Riley out. Ash conjured two mysterious pie. The first pie has a blue-colored toping, while the other one has a light red-colored toping. Ash placed the pies on the table, "One of you will eat a slice of this pie and tell me which flavor it was. If you failed to do so, the punishment is one pie to the face" Ash said as he summoned another Pie on his hand.

Riley and Marchelle gulped. Marchelle hesitantly took one slice of the blue-colored toping, then took the slice in a whole. Her eyes widened again as she tasted the similar taste in her mouth. She slowly chewed the pie and concentrated, trying to determine and differentiate the true flavor of the pie she had just eaten. It tastes like a mix of an Oran berry with Apple, only the Apple taste seems … tastier. She opened her eyes and looked to Ash, "So?" he asked.

"I think it was an Oran Berry and an Apple … but the Apple tastes different" Marchelle said in wonder. Ash smiled, "Correct. As for the Apple, it was my own personal Apple that I grew in the Great Garden at the Hall of Origin. It was the tastiest and delicious Apple in the entire universe that even many Legendaries commented on how delicious it was. I was the one that personally grew the Apple Tree. Nowadays, I called it: The Great Apple Tree."

"Sounds ironic" Marchelle commented. Ash chuckled, "I couldn't think of a better name. The tree was 50 miles tall and 100 miles wide, and bear its fruit once every 2 months. When bearing its fruit, it took at least a day for me to take the entire Great Apple from the tree."

"That was so big!" Marchelle commented again. Ash nodded, "Indeed. Usually when the tree bore its fruit, it usually in an extremely huge amount – approximate about over 900 trillion of Great Apple."

"Wow …" Riley said with awe. Ash grinned, "Well then, we got sidetracked here. Riley, your turn."

Riley hesitantly took a slice of the red-colored toping. He slowly took a bite, and the world around him exploded into pieces. He was in heaven! No words could describe the pure sensation and pleasure he was tasting. Riley subconsciously dropped the pie slice to the ground as he tried to collect himself. After that, he opened her eyes and looked to Ash, "So?" He asked.

Riley gulped, "Maybe … Cherry?"

"Wrong" Ash said as he threw the pie toward Riley. However, Riley dodged, as the entrance door behind him opened, revealing none other than Red Ketchum and his Pikachu, "Hello! We're b-"

*Smack!*

It was all the sound they heard when the pie accidently hit Red in the face. Pikachu muttered, "Pikapi?" It took a small bite of the splashed pie, then squealed at the sensation it was tasting, "PIKA!" It shouted in surprise.

"Oh! Look at the time!" Ash said as he looked at his invisible watch, "I have to go now, bye!" He quickly said as he teleported away, leaving the very confused and angry Pokemon Master, and two terrified students.

"RILEY GEN! MARCHELLE KETCHUM! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"


	8. Chapter 7: The End, or is it?

**Hello world! Welcome to another chapter of 'Descend From Heaven'!**

**Mew: We also would like to thank you PokePezant for his participation to Beta-Read this Chapter! All thanks to him, we are able to finish this Chapter and uploaded it on the FanFiction!  
**

**Latios: C'mon, give some applause to our fellow friends here!**

**Author: Umm ... guys?**

**Lucario: And now we are going to start answering the Review Section! Absol! Role the dice!**

**Absol: ...**

**Author: Guys?**

**Latios: Never-mind her. Let me read it! Ahem! The first review is from 'GaryH2y' he said: "****LOL. I like food fights a lot. I had one before. Lucario is awesome! I cant believe it have wings. So, is it flying type? And from what you said, there would be no pokemon journey. And Cyrus is dead, right? Plz answer my three questions."**

**Mew: Actually, no. He's not Cyrus, but instead, he is Cyrus's Father!**

**Author: Guys?**

**Lucario: Alright! Open the next one!**

**Latios: ... That's all the Reviews that caught my attention.**

**Author: Guys?**

**Mew: Well then! For another notice "Pokemon: The Final Judgment" Is close for the scheduled update! So get ready!**

**Author: Guys, calm down.**

**Mew: What is it, Author?**

**Author: Calm down. You guys are acting crazy since yesterday.**

**Absol: ... the right term being mental.**

**Author: Right. I'm going to call the Mental Hospital to get your brain patched up *Pulls out a phone***

**Latios: I'm not mental! I can make you confirm that!**

**Author: Really? When was the last time you left home?**

**Latios: Yesterday when it was raining candy.**

**Author: Where did you go?**

**Latios: I went to French to see Napoli. Then, I ordered a room and sleep with a unicorn.**

**Author: What did you use to reach French?**

**Latios: I used a Dragon to reach French, while destroying nearby town doing so.**

**Author: Yep, definitely mental. *Calls Mental Hospital***

**Absol: ... you can read the story now. Remember to follow the story, favorite the story, and leave a review if you are interested with this story.**

**Mew: I AM NOT MENTAL! I AM FUCKING INSANE AND Y-**

* * *

**Chapter Info: Chapter 6  
**

**Rating: T**

**Words Count: 9942 Words (Current Chapter)**

**Date/Time Posted: 19:40 - 5/31/2015  
**

**Beta-Read: PokePezant  
**

**Proofread: (None - Didn't have time to)  
**

**Other Notes:**

"Hello" **-** **Normal Speech  
"Hello" - Pokemon Speech  
_"Hello"_ \- Technology Speaking/Announcement  
**"_Hello_" **\- Telepathy  
**"_Hello_" **\- Private Telepathy  
**'_Hello_'** \- Thought  
**

**Warnings: ****Badass!Ash, God!Ash, Almost-All-Powerful!Ash, Overprotective!Ash, Smart!Ash, Prankster!Ash, Secretive!Ash, Black-Light!Ash (This means he can be either Dark or Light. But definitely NOT Evil ... well, not too evil, anyway), Motherly!Delia, Pokemon-Master!Red, Border-Line-Jerk!Gary, Gentleman!Ash, Arceus-Hybrid!Ash. Be advised for any mild cursing, violence, torture or sex mentioning. This Story is rated T for a reason, you know? And we do NOT own Pokemon.**

**Last Chapter Stat (Chapter 6)(5/31/2015):  
Views: 5571  
Favorites: 74  
Followers: 59  
Reviews: 31  
Communities: 1  
**

**|We are proud to represent our story. We hope you have pleasant experience reading with us|**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The End**

* * *

Two years have finally passed, and many things have happened that time.

But the first important thing is that Ash, Seito, Riley and Marchelle have finally graduated and were allowed to explore the world after they received their Travelling Pokedex.

For two years, Ash learned how to bend the rules of Life and Death with Xerneas and Yvetal. Apparently, in order to completely revive someone from the dead, Giratina and her Underworld Domain had to be involved. Ash had linked his demonic power with the Underworld in order to revive someone from the dead. He experimented over and over again with a simple dead Rattata. It turned into zombie a few times, but Ash was eventually able to revive it and bring it's soul back to it's place. He also discovered that he can only revive someone who had died within a month. If it was too late for him to revive it, then the soul would have already have been reincarnated as someone else and would be extremely hard to find. It was Ash's personal invention, he called it: Necromancy Overwrite.

The actual function of Necromancy Overwrite is a compiled and complex version of normal Necromancy ability. Instead of bringing undead to aid his cause, he summoned an actual soul with his demonic aura to fill the corpse while preparing it for the soul with his divine power. Giratina had thrown a hissy fit when she heard this, but begrudgingly agreed that the matchless and extraordinary invention Ash had made was a good one. In retaliation, Giratina made Ash train 100 times a harder, harsher and stricter routine than before. But to Ash, it was definitely worth it.

It was 3 AM in the morning … well, in mortal world, anyway. In the Hall of Origin, here we can see Ash Ketchum sleeping on top of Arceus's body, while she's still sleeping soundly on her own bed. Ash is currently half-naked, with only his pants on, while Arceus is … well, Arceus.

Over the last two years, Ash has grown in many ways. He's now 7'8 feet tall, with a Hulk-like, heavily over-muscled build and strong features. Sometimes, Celebi and Dialga teased Ash about turning into the actual Hulk because of that body. On another note, many girls would consider him handsome in many ways, and no woman could deny that fact. He could sweep any women to his feet, even Arceus couldn't deny his handsomeness! In a matter of fact, Arceus had a crush on him as well as many other Legendaries. Mew, Ho-oh, Giratina and others also have a crush on their beloved Chosen One! Ash will end up with a harem if it continues …

Suddenly, Ash eyes opened as he yawned on his awakening. He sat on top of Arceus, then said, "Oh … morning". He yawned again. Realizing Arceus hadn't woke up, Ash shook her body, "Oi, Arceus, wake up."

Arceus grumbled as she changed position, almost setting him off-balance. Ash sighed, he jumped off from the bed and summoned a giant bucket of water on top of the sleeping form of Arceus, then snapped his finger. Suddenly, the bucket disappeared, but not taking the water with it. The water fell down to Arceus, then …

***Splash!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

The Legendaries are having a feast in the main Hall of Origin. They are now waiting for Lady Arceus and Lord Ash to arrive so they can start eating. While waiting, they are having a conversation to pass the time.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a drenched Arceus and a smiling Ash. Ash is wearing a white-golden robe. They could sense all the grace and power around Arceus and her 'brother' when they came in, but what surprised them is that Arceus was all drenched in water, shivering from the cold around her own hall.

"Good morning, Lady and Lord Arceus" They greeted them with some curiosity in their tone. Suddenly, Mew asked, "Lady Arceus, what happened to you?"

"Morning routine" Ash said with an amused smile, "As always."

Arceus used her power to dry herself up. After that, she spoke, "Ask me no question then I shall tell you no lies, for now."

Everyone knew that she meant that she didn't want to discuss that matter. Arceus sat in the middle and Ash sat next to her. Many Legendaries begin eating the food on the table. Ash stared, there were many different kind of foods there, but most of them were meats. He could see apples, pancakes, pies, boiled potatoes, a lot of many different cooked meats (including human flesh, if that what's you're asking), spaghetti, pizzas and as many different types of food that you can think of. He put several items of food on his plate, and then begin eating.

Finishing his meal, Ash stood and said, "I'm off training. Good bye." With that, he disappeared with a cloud of smoke. Everyone coughed as the smoke began to dissipate. Then, Darkrai commented, "I swear, Lord Ash really likes a dramatic exit sometimes."

"Really? I've not noticed" Mew commented sarcastically, earning a glare from Darkrai. Mew only smirked, then continued eating. After the feast ended, Arceus banished all the foods on the table from the existence. Then, she said, "Alright, I want to remind you that all reports have to arrive on my desk by this evening. Especially, you." Arceus said as she glared to Mew, making her squeak in surprise, "This is your last chance to make your report, Mew, otherwise you will be punished. You haven't given your report to me for the last 2 weeks."

"But there's nothing to report." Mew argued, "Kanto is peaceful as ever. The crime rate is normal, Team Rocket have finally disbanded, and things are practically peaceful."

"I understand that, Mew." Arceus said with sigh, "However, you have to hand over your report about the region you are guarding. This also goes to all of you." Arceus said as she looked to every Legendary in the room, "Remember your duty."

"Umm … I have something to say, actually." Zekrom hesitantly said, causing everyone to stare at him.

"Yes? What is it, Zekrom?" Arceus said with a soothing tone. Zekrom spoke, "This may not in my report, but I discovered that Team Plasma is trying to capture me, again."

"They also tried to capture ME in my deactivated form." Reshiram added, "They said that they want to free all Pokemon. Hrmph, more like they want to use them for their own cause."

"Team Plasma is the same as many other villainous organizations around the world." Cobalion commented, "I wouldn't be surprised if I saw their true nature popped up in public."

"Team Plasma's objective could shake the balance of the Earth. However, their threat level is still very low, meaning that we still have time to think about them." Arceus said, "But then again, we cannot interfere with mortals. Let's just wish that our Chosen One can handle them when the time comes. Remember our plan."

"I agree." Dialga said with a nod.

* * *

After his usual training, Ash went to his room in the Hall of Origin. His room is a simple one, just like his usual room in the Pallet Town, but instead of stuffed Pokemon plushes and posters, the shelves are full of books and technology. The room also looks much cleaner. Ash went to his wardrobe and opened it. He pulled out several clothes of his liking, and redressed himself.

Ash Ketchum is now wearing a black, hooded, long-sleeved and robe-like jacket with white trim at the edges. The hood is large with a cowl-like appearance that would entirely cover your face. His black jacket also has four hidden hostlers inside it, compatible with Pistols and SMGs. Additionally, his jacket is also equipped with a hidden and weightless body armour that could stop 50 BMG calibre bullets from penetrating. He also has his sword on his back. Ash is also wearing grey pants made from a strange soft fabric that has been enchanted with aura to prevent from being torn apart or penetrated by a bullet. He also wearing a black sneakers **(or Running Shoes, they're the same thing) **with grey edges and dark cord. His sneakers have a feature to make the runner run faster and be lighter on their feet. It was made with a mix of aura-enchanted silicon and psychic-powered cotton fabric, which allows the sneakers to have more durability than most other sneakers. Also, Ash is wearing a regular black shirt under his jacket. Additionally, he's wearing a black belt with a small pouch and six Poke-Ball carriers on it. He also has a black leather hostler on his thigh. He's still wearing the same non-lens glasses.

Ash looked to the mirror and smirked, "Alright, looks like I'm ready for my Pokemon journey" He said, "But first …" Ash grabbed a stainless steel bracelet from the table. It had a red and green indicator glow at the centre. Currently, the red one is glowing. He put it on.

Suddenly, the green indicator went on, and the red one went off. **"User Detected. Installing Protocol … Complete. Scanning available Program … Detected 1 Program. Welcome, user. Please select Sub-Program to continue"** Ash suddenly heard this announcement inside his head. Then, a small holographic screen appeared on his bracelet. It showed a blue welcome page, proving that the bracelet has a program called 'Cardinal' and it contains one sub-program button called 'Angel Player' it also shows time and date at the upper left corner.

Ash chuckled, "Time for a Beta testing" He said. He touched the 'Angel Player' button. The small hologram suddenly disappeared, **"Initiating Sub-Program: Angel Player. Version Detected: v0.1a. Initiating First-Run Protocol. Checking Protocol … Complete. Buffering … Aura Cell: Eight Cells Detected … Angel_ : Connected … Synchronizing … … … Complete. User Condition: Healthy. No Negative Effect Detected. Connecting Aura Cell Portion 1 … Completed. Detecting Sub-Program Feature … Hand Sonic Detected … Energy Barrier Detected … Invisibility Detected … Wireless Connection Detected … Artificial Strength Detected … Artificial Speed Detected … Artificial Endurance Detected … Artificial Senses Detected … Artificial Sight Detected … Zoom Capability Detected … Wings Add-on Detected … Complete. Testing Features …"**

Ash closed his eyes as he braced himself. Suddenly, Ash flinched, **"… Hand Sonic Successfully Tested … Energy Barrier Successfully Tested … Wireless Connection Successfully Test … Invisibility Failed to Activate: Unexpected Error 302 Found … Artificial Strength Failed to Activate: Unexpected Error 302 Found … Artificial Speed Failed to Activate: Unexpected Error 302 Found … Artificial Endurance Failed to Activate: Unexpected Error 302 Found … Artificial Senses Failed to Activate: Unexpected Error 302 Found … Artificial Sight Failed to Activate: Unexpected Error 302 Found … Zoom Capability Successfully Tested … Wings Add-on Successfully Tested. 10 Features have been tested: 5 Error and 5 Successful. Testing Complete. Energy Barrier and Wireless Connection are active by default. Automatic Update and Emergency De-Synchronization are On-line. Have fun, user."**

Ash sighed in relief, "Damn, that was hurt" He said as he flexed his muscles, "I wonder if this works …" Ash cleared his throat, **"Angel Player: Hand Sonic"** He spoke with cyber-like dual tone.

"**Initiating Hand Sonic"** Suddenly, two large blade appeared from his wrist with blue electric ripple **(Ever heard of Amine called Angel Beats? Yeah, like that one)**. It looked like a hidden 10 inch Hidden Wrist Sword. Ash smirked, he whipped his blade around, creating blue trail on its wake. Ash chuckled, "I wonder if it also respond in thought" He wondered, '_Angel Player: Deactivate Hand Sonic_' he thought.

"**Hand Sonic Deactivated" **Then, the blade disappeared from his wrist. Ash flexed his wrist, "Cool!" He yipped. Suddenly, he reminded of something, **"Cardinal: Information Search - Error 302 Found."**

"**Searching Database … Found: Error 302 Found. This error usually appears when the user already have the current feature that was given by the Sub-Program."**

"So that's why …" Ash mused, **"All Program: Reset and Shut-down."**

"**Overwriting to First Run and shutting down …"** Then, the green indicator switched into red one. Ash chuckled, "Perfect gift for her" Ash said as he released the bracelet from his wrist. He pulled out a small black box from his wardrobe and opened it. The box looked like a jewellery box that designed to carry a bracelet. He put the unique Bracelet there, and closed it.

Ash was about to teleport, but reminded of something, "Wait, what should I name this thing?" He mentally smacked himself for not thinking it sooner. He sat on his seat, "Hmm … what should I name it …" He said while looking at the box he was carrying.

"I suggest Term-Base" He heard a familiar voice. Ash looked to the source and found Neo floating close to him. Neo hummed, "Eh … so you're going to give it to your sister, huh?"

"Uh, yeah" Ash nodded. Neo raised his eyebrow, "Which one?"

"Koneko" Ash replied. Neo frowned, "Koneko? As in your blind and handicapped 10-years-old sister?"

"Yeah … this'll be her birthday present" Ash replied with sad tone, "Koneko was blind ever since she was born. I heard she was hit by a car when she was 3 and got handicapped after that."

"Oh … sorry to hear that" Neo muttered. Ash gave a reassuring smile, "Nah, its fine. This'll help her to move her body and senses around."

"Why don't you just heal her? It's much easier than making that device" Neo suggested. Ash shook his head, "No, I can't. Arceus told me not to interfere with any mortal fate. It seems Fate had made my sister this way. I found a loophole on Arceus's statement, so that's why I decided to give this to her."

"You know, this reminds me of something …" Neo said with sly smile, "Do you remember your first human friend when you visited Professor Oak's Summer Camp many years ago?"

"Of course! How could I forget? Her name is Serena" Ash replied with frown, "Although, I wonder how she was doing in Kalos. I heard her father died in a car crash and her mother become an infamous Ryhorn Rider after that. Aside from that, I don't know …"

"Well … just a piece of thought. Why don't you start your Pokemon Journey in Kalos instead of Kanto?" Neo suggested. Ash almost laughed, "Pfft. I want to start in my home region first, then continue to Johto, then all the way to Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and then Kalos."

"Oh …" Neo said in wonder. Ash frowned, "Why are you asking?"

"Nothing. Just a thought" Neo muttered as he turned around. Ash shrugged, "Well then. This device name should be: Psychokinesis Assistant Module and Utility, or TAMU for short. The function of this device is the same like transfiguration, but for combat purposes. This thing is still in Alpha stage, and there's not much thing to add. But … this'll do."

"Do you need help?" Neo asked him. Ash shook his head, "Nah, I'll just go to Professor Oak's lab with the others, anyway" Ash answered him.

"Oh …" Neo muttered. Ash took out three of his Poke-Balls from the table and attached it on his belt. Then, he recalled Neo inside his Poke-Ball, "Return" He said as Neo sucked into the Poke-Ball. After that, he telephoned away.

* * *

Ash teleported to the Battle-Fighting Team main base. He saw that no one is there, since everyone is busy with their life, including Riley. So Ash walked up to the second floor and begin equipping himself with the available armoury.

Ash grabbed two Micro Uzi, chambered with 9mm rounds. He continued to take two Glock 18's and dissemble them on the table. Then, he begin modifying it.

"Heyo!" Ash heard a familiar voice. He looked at the source and found Saito standing close to him. Saito is now 19 years old. She took a job as a Pokemon Ranger. Right now, she was wearing her usual yellow Pokemon Ranger uniform, along with a pistol on her left belt and a baton on her right belt.

"Hey" Ash replied. He changed the pistol slide and parts that allows it to go fully automatic. After that, he changed the stock barrel with a custom 9mm barrels that allows Suppressor accessory to be attached. After that, he reassembles it, then put it on the table.

"Mind if I help?" Saito asked. Ash nodded, "Yes. I want you to put fake license on the gun."

"Okay" Seito nodded. She grabbed an electric laser and begin carving the firearms for its license. Ash grabbed an original green Kriss SV then attached a Holographic sight and a vertical grip onto it. Then, he dropped it on the table. He grabbed a small Colt Detective Special revolver chambered with .38 Special bullet and dropped it on the table.

Seito had just finished attaching the Micro Uzis with the licenses. She looked to the weapons on the table, then said, "Are you going for a Pokemon journey or are you going for a war?"

"Well, you have to always be prepared" Ash said with smile, "And besides, the outside world is dangerous. Wild Pokemon won't hesitate to kill and neither humans out there. I can't show my power off unless absolutely necessary since Arceus has warned me not to" He grabbed a small black glove from the shelves, it also has a small gauntlet-like at the edge. Ash wears the black glove on his right wrist. He clenched his right fist, as a small box-like weapon appeared on his upper hand. It was barely visible because of his long sleeve.

Seito eyes widened, "That's a Glove Gun!" She recognized. Ash nodded, "Correct. I created this weapon after I saw how a 'Sedgy OSS .38' last resort weapon works. Instead of single-shot, this thing is a semi-automatic, break-action firearm that fire .38 Special revolver bullet with unique feeding system" Ash showed the small gauntlet-like sleeve on the glove, "Inside this gauntlet, there are 10 bullets of .38s that will feed the chamber automatically once the weapon is fired, added with a bullet on the chamber, it can hold 11 bullets in total. The reload function is the same of that a shotgun" He said as he picked several .38 bullets, "Now, observe" He pulled out his jacket sleeve, revealing a small entrance on the gauntlet-like sleeve. He inserted 10 bullets into the sleeve, then hardly squeezed the trigger at the front. Instead of firing, it clicked, then Ash inserted one more bullet.

"Is that really going to work?" Seito asked him. Ash nodded, "Oh yes, it is" He said with smirk. He punched the wall, as the trigger also pushed from the wall. The Glove Gun fired the bullet out, but with a very low suppressed sound. After that, Ash showed her the bullet hole, "There."

"Wow …" Seito said in awe, "That thing can be dangerous in a close combat range."

"It sure is" He nodded. Suddenly, he blinked, "Hey, Riley and Marchelle are going to take their Traveller Pokedexes, right?" He said as the Glove Gun retracted back into his sleeve.

"That's right" Seito nodded. Ash hummed in thought, "If I'm not mistaken, Riley went back home to Sinnoh, so that means he will obtain his Pokedex in Sinnoh. Then, my sister is going to take her Pokedex with Professor Oak."

"That's correct" Seito nodded again. Ash blinked, "Then, will Professor Oak give a Traveller Pokedex to my sister?"

"Well, yeah. It's the government law now for any 18 years old young adult to obtain or upgrade their Regular Pokedex to Traveller Pokedex" Seito said again. Ash nodded, "Well then. Seito, I want you to be quick, I don't want to miss my sister at Oak's laboratory."

"Okay" Seito said as she continued her work. Ash picked up a custom Mark XIX Desert Eagle pistol. It have a frame-attached short compensator and black chrome design. It also has a flash light attachment. The grip have a blue tribal symbol design that resembles a Carious. Then, he dropped it on the table.

While waiting for Seito, Ash begin taking the required ammunition into his pouch. He also picked several empty Poke-Balls and medicine into his pouch. Lucky for him, the pouch have been modified with aura, so it was larger at the inside rather than the outside. Also, his pouch have a lock mechanism that disallow anyone except him to open the pouch. Additionally, the pouch itself also torn resistance, which means it cannot be torn in any way, except with aura.

"It's done" Seito said. Ash nodded, "Good. Thanks."

"No problem" Seito replied with smile. Ash loaded the Colt Detective Special revolver and hide it inside his regular pocket, then he continued to load both modified Glock 18 with regular 20 bullets magazine. He put one of the pistol into his pouch and another one into his jacket. Then, he grabbed the Kriss SV and loaded it with 40 bullets of .45 A Cps, then sheathed it inside his jacket. He grabbed the two loaded Micro Uzis and sheathed it inside his jacket. He grabbed the golden Desert Eagle pistol, loaded it with .50AE bullets magazine, and put it into his thigh hostler.

"Alright, it's done" Ash said with smile. Seito frowned, "Are you sure you don't need a backpack or some sort? You need something larger than that pouch."

"Nope, I'm totally fine" Ash insisted, "Now that I'm ready, I'm going to teleport to my sister's house."

Seito nodded, "Good luck!" She said with smile. Ash smiled, then he teleported away.

* * *

Ash suddenly appeared in front of Ketchum Residence. There, he walked to the door and clicked the doorbell.

"Coming!" He heard his sister shouted from the house. Then, the door opened, revealing a 15-years-old girl wearing light blue short-sleeved shirt and red skirt. She also wearing black belt with an empty hostler and four Poke-Ball slot on it. She also swearing bright red backpack that suits her style. She's about 5'9 feet-inches tall, with bright-caramel skin colour and elegant build. She have a seductive red eyes with grey circle on it. Additionally, she's wearing red sneaker shoes with long white socks. Lastly, she has long brown hair, with blue pendant on her neck. Her face looks similar to his father –Red– this is his sister, after all.

"Oh, hey Ash!" She chirped as she hugged him. Ash chuckled, he pat her head, then said, "Hey Leaf. How are you today?"

"I'm fine. Thanks! Are you here for Koneko?" She asked him. Ash nodded, "Yep. So, do you like the belt I gave you?"

"Yup! This thing is awesome!" Leaf said as she released him and showed her new belt off. Ash chuckled, "Good to see you like it. Also, here's for your safety trip later" He pulled out the Glock 18 from his pouch, then gave it to Leaf, "You know how to use it, right?" He asked with serious tone.

Leaf nodded viciously, "Yes! Thanks brother!" She chirped as she took the pistol. Then, she put it on the hostler. Leaf gestured to the door and said, "Come on in!"

Ash walked into the house, then followed Leaf to the living room. Not much have changed since the last time he came here. He saw his sister Marchelle sitting there. Ash waved his hand, "Hey Marchelle."

Marchelle blinked. She turned her gaze to the source, "Oh, hey Ash!" She said as she stood from her seat.

"Hey" Ash replied her. He took more notice to his sister. She's now 6'8 feet-inches tall with strong build, long black hair, white skin colour and brown eyes. She's wearing black shirt with grey jeans and black sneakers. Also, she's wearing black watch and belt. Additionally, she have her personal two-tone FN FNP on her hostler and six Poke-Ball slot on her belt. Also, she's wearing a black backpack on her back.

"You ready for the journey?" Ash asked her with smile. Marchelle nodded, "Yep! Dad says I should start my journey in Hoenn since that region is more focused in Pokemon Coordinating than Pokemon Fighting."

"Good luck, then" Ash nodded, "Also, where's Koneko? I want to give her something on her birthday."

"Oh? That's rare. She never received any birthday gift from anyone except us excluding you" Marchelle hummed in thought. Ash smiled, "Ah, but Patience is the art of hoping, Marchelle. I was creating something big for her, something people never seen before, something that human can never replicate in any era, something that could give pleasure more than immortality itself" He spoke with cryptic tone, "She have waited long enough for this, long enough …"

"Are you going to heal her?" Marchelle said with a bit of hope. Leaf also looked to him with hope. Ash frowned, "Err … sort of" He replied, "You'll see. Can you lead me to Koneko's room?"

"Oh, sure" Marchelle replied, "Follow me."

With that, they went to their dearest sister's room, where Koneko was put.

* * *

Koneko's room looks simple, actually. It looks similar like Marchelle's room, but with a bigger bed at the corner. On the bed is a young 10 years old girl wearing white pyjamas. From her length, she was about 48 inches tall with elegant build. She have a white angelic long hair that reaches her thigh and wide yellow amber eyes. She have pure white skin with a face that resembles Delia –Ash's Mother–. The girl is lying down on the bed, not moving an inch but still breathing.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Marchelle, "Hey sis. There's someone here to see you."

"Really? Who is it?" Koneko spoke with low, melodically tone. She didn't even looked to Marchelle when she said that, not that she could move her body. Marchelle was hesitated, "Umm … big brother wants to see you …"

"Really? What does God wants with me?" She continued, "Is it my time? Is it my time to leave this world?"

"Umm …" Marchelle was hesitated. Suddenly, Ash pushed Marchelle in and walked into the room, "Hey Koneko" He said as he greeted his handicapped and blind sister.

"What do you want?" She spoke, "Is it my time? Is it the time that I have been waiting for?"

Ash smiled. He sat on the seat next to her bed, "No, dear sister" He spoke with soothing tone, "I am here not to take you away …" He begin petting Koneko's long white hair. Koneko blinked few seconds, then spoke, "I feel unworthy to receive your presence, God."

"Since when you become a Believer, Koneko?" He said with chuckle, "Happy birthday, Koneko."

"Thank you" She replied. Ash put his hand on her chest, then spoke, "I have two gifts for you, Koneko."

"What is it?" Koneko said with hopeful tone, "Are you going to heal me?"

"Two things" Ash said with smile. Then, he extended his divine aura and begin caressing her innocent soul. Koneko gasped in pleasure, as she felt the intoxicating wave of aura begin compressing her. Ash starts caressing and fixing her broken soul, "Now Koneko, you don't have to worry about yourself. Death is inevitable, but it doesn't have interest with you, yet. You still have long life, Koneko, I want you to know that" He spoke.

Koneko can only moan in pleasure. She felt like she was in heaven, the feeling she was having is much more pleasurable than sex, not that she had sex before. Marchelle watched as his hand begin to glow with faint white glow. She practically could feel the divine aura that Ash is using. Ash smiled, after he finished fixing her soul, he said, "Happy birthday, Koneko."

"W-What …" Koneko shuttered, "What did you do?"

"Just a little tweak" Ash replied with smile. He pulled out a small jewellery box and opened it. There, it was a TAMU device that he had tested before. Ash pulled out the unique bracelet from the box and attached it on her right wrist. Suddenly, Koneko heard a voice inside her head, **"User Detected. Installing Protocol … Complete. Scanning available Program … Detected 1 Program. Welcome, user. Please select Sub-Program to continue."**

"W-What is that?" Koneko asked in fear, "What did you do?"

"Do not fear, young one" He replied with soothing tone, "Everything will be okay" He finished with reassuring tone. Ash clicked the only sub-program on the small holographic screen. Then, Koneko heard another voice, **"Initiating Sub-Program: Angel Player. Version Detected: v0.1a. Initiating First-Run Protocol. Checking Protocol … Complete. Buffering … Aura Cell: Eight Cells Detected … Angel_ : Connected … Synchronizing … … … Complete. User Condition: Healthy – Warning – Handicapped User has been detected. No Negative Effect Detected. Connecting Aura Cell Portion 1 … Completed. Detecting Sub-Program Feature … Hand Sonic Detected … Energy Barrier Detected … Invisibility Detected … Wireless Connection Detected … Artificial Strength Detected … Artificial Speed Detected … Artificial Endurance Detected … Artificial Senses Detected … Artificial Sight Detected … Zoom Capability Detected … Wings Add-on Detected … Complete. Testing Features …"**

"Calm down Koneko" He spoke as he pat her head again, **"… Hand Sonic Successfully Tested … Energy Barrier Successfully Tested … Wireless Connection Successfully Test … Invisibility Successfully Tested … Artificial Strength Successfully Tested … Artificial Speed Successfully Tested … Artificial Endurance Successfully Tested … Artificial Senses Successfully Tested … Artificial Sight Successfully Tested … Zoom Capability Successfully Tested … Wings Add-on Successfully Tested. 10 Features have been tested: 0 Error and 10 Successful. Testing Complete. Energy Barrier and Wireless Connection are active by default. Automatic Update and Emergency De-Synchronization are On-line Downloading Handicapped User Protocol … Complete. Initiating Protocol: Activating Artificial Strength, Artificial Speed, Artificial Endurance, Artificial Senses and Artificial Sight … … … Completed. Have fun, user."**

Then, Koneko blinked her eyes again. Ash smiled, "How do you feel?"

For the first time on her life, Koneko moved her head and looked to Ash, "Brother?"

"Hello Koneko" Ash replied. Then, Koneko slowly sat on her bed, "I … I can move again … I- I can move again! I can see again!" Koneko quickly hugged her dearest brother, then said, "Thank you! Thank you so much brother!"

"Thank you" Marchelle sighed in relief. Ash grinned, "I found a loophole on Arceus's restrictions on interfering mortal's life, as long it doesn't involve using my power, Arceus won't throw a hissy fit. But don't tell her this, otherwise she would've put a restriction on that one too" Ash said to Marchelle, "Anyway, where's our parents?"

"They went off to see Charlie Goodshow yesterday. They haven't come back yet, so Leaf and I have to watch for the house at the moment" Marchelle replied him. Ash nodded, "Well then."

Koneko released her brother, then jumped around her own room, "Sister! I can see again! I can move again! This is incredible!"

"Good to see you healed" Marchelle said with bright smile. She looked to Ash, "Thank you. Although I don't need to thank you since she's your sister, but … thank you" She said with smile.

"It's no problem" He replied, "That device on her wrist is the source of her blessing. It was called Technokinesis Assistant Module and Utility, or TAMU for short" He pulled out a manual book, "I created that device specifically for her. It can be used anywhere, at any time – and that includes underwater – It can last for 10 years with that many of Aura Cells. Also, this is the instruction book" He said as he gave the manual book to Marchelle.

Marchelle took the book, then Ash continued, "You'll be teaching her to use TAMU with that manual book. Also, I heard that Leaf is going for her school trip."

"Yeah" Marchelle nodded, "Kanto International School is going for a school trip. They said they're going to explore the wilderness with other school across the region. It's an inter-regional program to ensure the students preparation to face the world."

"How about the safety?" Ash asked. Marchelle frowned, "I'm not sure … but dad says that he disagrees with this program since it was dangerous."

"Well, it's the wilderness. What do you expect?" Ash said with exaggerating manner, "Almost all Pokemon population in this world hates human, and also overprotective with what they have. Humans, in the other hand, most of their populations didn't treat Pokemon as their equal. They abuse their own Pokemon, destroying Pokemon home, breaking balance of natures, and all that stuff. So it's quite rational to know that Pokemon hates human, and the opposite can be the same."

"Not all humans are like that" Marchelle replied with frown. Ash nodded, "Not all humans are like that, but most of their populations are. If this condition keeps going, we won't have any choice but to repeat the same action we did many eons ago" He said as he walked out from the room.

Marchelle eyes widened in shock, "B-But, you can't!"

Ash stopped on his track, "That's why I exist for, to stop that from happening. But without any cooperation from any of you, it's hopeless."

"Then why did _you_ created us if you only ended up destroying us?" Marchelle asked with irritated tone, "Why did you created us in the first place, anyway?"

Ash froze. He stayed silent at the moment, then spoke, "It's something personal" Then, he walked away, leaving the irritated Marchelle and still-ecstatic Koneko.

* * *

Ash walked to Professor Oak's lab by himself. He saw many people crowding around the lab, he assumed that Gary Oak is showing-off something again. Ash begin pushing those crowds to see what they are really looking at.

Reaching the source, Ash saw Gary and his … six cheerleaders on a red muscle car. Those cheerleaders looks pretty, they're all wearing blue skirt and white short shirt that shows their belly. They also wearing a pair of light blue pom-pom and shouting, "Gary, Gary, he's the best!~ If he can't, then nobody can!~" It peeved Ash a bit.

"I'm gonna win this Pokemon League! They won't know what hit 'em!" Gary shouted as he waved his hand. Then, his gaze fell to Ash. Ash crossed his arm, "Hello, Gary" He calmly said.

"Ah, if it isn't Ashy-boy" Gary said mockingly, "How are you today? Oh, I shouldn't ask that. You always doing fine, anyway" Then, they laughed. Ash eyes twitched in irritation. Then, he drawled, "If you think you're so good in Pokemon Battle, why don't you just go to the Pokemon League and used your fame to enter it?"

"Hah! If it wasn't because of the new Badge System I should probably enters that stupid league!" Gary replied with arrogant grin, "And besides, how is your three pieces of whore? How about your freaky handicapped sister, eh? Ahahahahaha!" He laughed, and everyone except Ash also laughing at him. Ash didn't react, since he had endured something much worse than that.

"Wow, I'm hurt. Is that really how the world act to you?" Then, they heard a familiar voice from behind the crowds. The crowds opened a path for them, revealing Marchelle and her dear sister Koneko. Everyone gasped in shock, except Ash.

"How is that possible?!" Gary stated in shock, "T- That freak! That freak is walking! How is that possible?!" He said in shock. Marchelle, Leaf and Koneko begin walking approaching Ash. Upon reaching him, Koneko asked with same emotionless, melodic tone, "Why did they treat you like this? Why don't you retaliate? Aren't you tired with all their neglect?"

Ash smiled. He pat Koneko on her head, then said, "Hatred and Jealousy strong and tiring to keep, Koneko. Do I feel pain for their neglect? Of course, I am still human. But do I resent them and hated them for it? No, why? There is no point."

"But then" Ash looked back toward Gary, "I never started a feud with Gary. It was him who started the feud in the first place" He stated as he looked around to the glaring and shocked crowds, "These people are just his puppets. They accept things that have no proof, and they follow a nobody that uses other's fame."

"What did you just said?!"

"Gary is NOT a nobody!"

"Yeah! Beat it! He'll beat you like a pulp you are!" The crowds begin shunning them. Ash stayed emotionless, as well as Koneko, but Leaf and Marchelle seems agitated and irritated.

"Hrmph, as you can see, Ketchum, you are just a nothing here. Go back to your cave where you truly belong!" Gary taunted him.

"Oh really?" He drawled. The crowds went silent as Ash put some power on his voice, "But that would be a shame for these crowds. They most likely want to see me battle you, won't they? They want to see you beating me up to a _pulp_ won't they?" He said with sweet cold tone. But some knows that he was half scowling, quarter sneering and quarter angry.

His tone send shivering chill to their bones, while most of the Pokemon there already running away in Pure Fear. Gary paled, as the crowds begin demanding them to battle, "Battle! Battle! Battle! Battle!" They shouted again and again.

"Enough!" Gary shouted, making them quiet. Ash smirked, '_It seems Gary's plan to shun me had backfired_' He thought, amused. Then, Gary said, "Why don't we start this at the Pokemon League this year? How about that, huh?! The one who reaches Pokemon League first, the strongest!" He said triumphantly.

"Why should I? Why don't say that the winner of this year Kanto Pokemon League is the strongest?" He said with the same cold sweet tone. Gary snapped, "Fine! See you in the Pokemon League, asshole!" Then, he turned on his car and drive away.

"Hrmph. Figures" Ash said as the crowds begin leaving. After the crowds dissipated, Ash and the rest of his sisters begin walking up into the lab door. Reaching there, he clicked the bell, then waited.

"Coming!" They heard a shout. Then, the door opened, revealing a 60 years old man wearing a lab coat, blue shirt and grey jeans. He also have white-grey hair and some old facial smile. This is Professor Oak, the only person that Ash respect and also hate at the same time. _He was the reason that Gary became arrogant_, Ash thought, _since he failed to teach Gary a lesson since his childhood._

In another note, he also covering the outside door view from Professor Oak. That's why he didn't notice that Marchelle and Koneko are also standing behind him.

"Ah, hello Ash" Professor Oak said with smile. It was already 3 years since that blasted battle, but Gary's ego and arrogance didn't ebb yet. The elder Oak doesn't have any feud or grudge with the Ketchum, only Gary that does his things. He never really understand Ash's perspective, but he caught some clues that he hated him because of Gary. In his opinion, Ash is even more complicated than woman nowadays. He didn't hate those Ketchum, only influenced by Gary that makes him hate Ash the first time he saw him. But after he saw how he battle, he simply astonished at the first sight. It was all because of Gary that he underestimated him and wasted such potential in this boy. Plus, he wondered why Professor Sycamore didn't share his recording of that battle. It was a good battle …

"Hello, Professor Oak" Ash curtly replied, "I would like to upgrade my Regular Pokedex to Traveller Pokedex, also to change the Pokedex Database Source course from your laboratory to my own computer, and also, to change my stored Pokemon course from your lab to my own storage at my home. My Pokemon Preservation Storage Identification Code is Zero-One-Six-Bravo-Foxtrot. And for the bonus Pokemon, I would like to take a Charmander."

To say that Professor Oak is surprised was an understatement. He quickly regained his composure, then said, "O-Of course Ash. M-May I see your Pokedex and current PDS?"

"Here" Ash pulled out his PDA Phone and Regular Pokedex. Professor Oak raised his eyebrow, he thought that Ash brought something larger in scale for his Pokedex PDS since it'll take at least hundreds of terabytes to carry all those Pokemon Information. Professor Oak nodded, "Okay … I'll just upgrade the data and connected it with your uh … PDA."

Professor Oak took his PDA and observed it. It looked like a simple 10 inch black Smart Phone with a thickness of 5 centimetres. Also, there are few strange plug holes on it, like USBs, Ethernet, and such. Professor Oak frowned, "Hmm … okay then, I'll just connect it with your Pokedex" He said as he walked into the building.

Ash waited for some moments. Then, Professor Oak came to him again, then give his Pokedex and PDA back, "Here. I have connected and altered the data source from your PDA to your Pokedex. Also, I have changed your Pokemon Storage course from Kanto International School Pokemon Preservation Area to your own preserved location. From what I count, you only have three Pokemon, yes?" He asked him.

Ash nodded. Then, Professor Oak continued, "A Lucario, A Gallade and one mysterious Pokemon that I still cannot identify. But it is not me to question your uh … uniqueness" He finished lamely. He pulled out a Poke-Ball with a fire symbol on it. He said, "This Poke-Ball contains a Charmander. I hope you take care of her well."

Ash took the Poke-Ball, "I will" He simply replied. Professor Oak smiled, "Well then. I hope we can trust each other in the future, Ash" He said with small smile, and maybe with a small hope too.

"No" He flatly replied, making Professor Oak fell down in anime style, "We're just an acquaintance, and I don't trust you, I respect you" Ash continued. He know well that he just crushed Professor Oak's little hope, "Maybe I could trust you in the future when you can prove yourself" He said as he begin walking to Pallet Town exit gate.

Professor Oak recovered as he watched him leave with a sad look. He sighed, "I really can't understand that boy" He muttered. He looked around and noticed that Marchelle and Koneko are also there, but what shocked him the most is that Koneko.

"Koneko?! How did you get here?!"

* * *

Ash waited on the Pallet Town Gate. He knew that once he stepped out from the town, there's a chance that he will encounter some evil. He waited for Marchelle, Leaf and Koneko at the gate. Also, he saw many Kanto International School students are gathering on several school bus nearby. This was Leaf's ride to her own camp.

After some minutes that seems like an hour, Marchelle, Leaf and Koneko has finally arrived, but they didn't come alone. His mother, Delia, and his father, Red, are also there. His mother is wearing her daily outfit while his father is wearing his travelling suit and a backpack.

"Hey Ash!" Marchelle piped up. They approached him as Koneko went to hug him. Ash chuckled and returned the hug. He spoke, "It's good to see you well, сестра" He spoke to her. Koneko released the hug, "What does that mean?"

"Cестра means Sister, in Russian, obviously" He said with smile. Then, he pat Koneko's head, "Remember. Do not take the bracelet whenever you go and whatever you do. The TAMU bracelet is now part of your life, so it can never be taken off from you. No one will ever be able to release it from you, and no one can ever use it when your life has been taken away" He grabbed Koneko's right hand, and said, "And remember: Always be who you are. Those who matter don't care and those who care don't matter."

"Thank you, brother" Koneko said with smile. Ash nodded. He released her hand and observed his surroundings, "So, I guess this is a goodbye, huh?" Delia said with sad smile.

"For now" Ash added, "Remember to take care of yourself. Don't be arrogant, or selfish, or greed, or putting those around you in danger."

"Don't be so dramatic. You sounds like going for a war, you know?" Leaf pouted. Ash chuckled, "Well, I am going for a battle. Just a precaution. Also …" He turned to his father, "I had given her the firearm if you haven't notice, just like what you asked me to."

"I hope you know what you are doing, dad" Marchelle warned him, "Giving Leaf a firearm could bring a destruction upon our name and home. I hope you can handle that" She turned to Ash, then asked, "Why did you agree with him in the first place, anyway?"

"Because I trust his judgement" Ash replied with smile, "A father is fated to take most responsibilities among the family. A harmony and loyal family has a good father, in this case; us. I hope you know that if something bad as life-threatening situation happened to Koneko …" His voice starts to change into low, threatening one, "You will lose my respect and trust, and deserve a punishment. And losing trust with a God could bring destruction to oneself, and anyone around them. Capiche?"

"Y-Yes" Red shuttered. Then, Ash smiled, "Good" He replied with bright and cherry tone. He turned to Marchelle, then asked, "So, when are you leaving to Hoenn? I heard Hoenn has a beautiful vast ocean, and it is Coordinator Season there."

"Yeah. I'll be leaving soon at the airport now. Mom and dad here are going to accompany me to the airport" Marchelle answered him. Ash nodded, "Well then. I suppose this is a goodbye, for now."

Then, he begin walking out, out to the wilderness.

* * *

Walking to Route 1, the first thing he did is to release Neo from his Poke-Ball. Ash smiled, "Hey Neo."

Neo looked around their surroundings, then said, "_So we're finally on our journey, huh?_"

"Yeah" Ash smiled, "Neo, use Transform."

Neo's body begin to glow as he transformed into humanoid creature. After the glow died down, there can be seen that Neo have transformed into Ash, but Neo doesn't have his glasses on. The real Ash frowned, "I mean, use Transform to turn into Pikachu."

Neo's body begin to glow again as he shrunk into two feet tall. After the glow died down, there can be seen a regular-sized strong-looking Pikachu. Neo/Pikachu crawled from Ash's feet up to his shoulder. Then, he sat on his shoulder. Ash chuckled, "Now that's more like it."

"**I don't understand why you want me to disguise my appearance, if that's your intention"** Neo/Pikachu said. Ash begin walking towards Route 2, as he answered, "There are many people who are willing to kill anyone only to obtain power. Not only Team Rocket, but also many trainers around the world. If the rumors are correct, I heard that Pokemon Trainers are begin feeding their Pokemon with a legal drugs to strengthen their Pokemon without actual training."

"**And how is that possible?"** Neo/Pikachu asked. Ash hummed in thought, "It is possible, actually. But it only strengthen them in biological way, not spiritual or mental way. If I recall … the only legal drug that did such a thing is called Pokemon Growth Syndrome Trigger, or POWER for short. But, the side effect did more effect rather than the positive effect … hmm …" Ash trailed in thought. He put his hand on his chin, "It was the new Pokemon Rights Organization that came from Unova that banned it 20 years ago, but somehow, the Kanto Prime Minister legalize it 4 years ago. Hmm …"

"**What was the Pokemon Rights Organization's name?"** Neo/Pikachu asked him. Ash hummed in thought, "It was called People for the Ethical Treatment of Pokemon, or PETP for short. They said that POWER drugs are too dangerous for Pokemon, and so they banned it in the entire region around the world. But I wonder what makes them powerless to protect the law they had given … hmm …" He trailed in thought.

Ash snapped from his trance. He looked to Neo/Pikachu with serene smile, "PETP Organization is similar to Team Plasma in Unova, except they're not a hypocrite and know more about the harmony of human and Pokemon. But the problem is that they always looked down at Pokemon Battle, saying that Pokemon are not supposed to battle."

"**They don't know they are trying to break the balance in this Pokemon world"** Neo/Pikachu growled. Ash nodded, "Exactly. Sure Pokemon are born in harmony with humans, but what they are missing that Pokemon are born to be a fighter. A weak Pokemon usually mirrors the trainer's lack of understanding and emphatic, and a strong Pokemon mirrors the opposite. Pokemon is not all about caring, but also about fighting and adventure."

"**I think they can't see why Pokemon have to fight for humans"** Neo/Pikachu muttered.

"There are many reasons for a man to fight alongside their Pokemon. Greed and Desperation have led to war; Idealism and Rebellion. Power, Lust, Anger ... all have led to conflict at one point. But PETP fight for a purer, nobler cause: Love, Apprehension and Pity" Ash explained to him, "They love Pokemon, they also shows apprehension to their Pokemon and pitied many strand and uncared Pokemon. This is something that I respect from PETP Organization. However …"

"**However?"** Neo/Pikachu repeated.

"However, they did some mistakes by denying Pokemon Battle. This is something that clearly disrespect the Balance of Nature. In this world, Pokemon survive by battling. A wild Pokemon battle to death for food, glory and pride. PETP Organization have many potential to become a good organization, but their incomprehensible nature are too confusing to any mortals" Ash explained to him, "I understand PETP's objective and goal, and I respect that. But their ignorance for balance is something that I always deny."

"**Ash, mortals are all like that"** Neo/Pikachu said with deadpan look. Ash smiled and chuckled, "Yeah …"

Suddenly, a Pokemon swoop down from the sky. It flew down to the ground and landed in front of Ash and Neo/Pikachu. The Pokemon is obviously a flying-type. Ash recognized the Pokemon, "Ho-oh?" He said with questioning tone.

"_Hello, Ash_" The Pokemon – now recognized as Ho-oh – said to him. Ash nodded, "Hey Ho-oh. What do you need?" He asked.

Suddenly, Ho-oh being to glow as she transformed into her human form. After the light died down, there can be seen an 18 years old woman with beautiful face and elegant look. She have a red long hair that reaches her thigh. She have a red eyes, with white skin and beautiful look that could swept males to their feet. She also have G-sized breast that seems inhuman to most people. She's wearing a tight light yellow shirt, along with grey tight jeans and black sneakers. All in all, she looked like a perfect woman.

Ash internally gasped in shock when he saw her. However, his perfect mask only shows a _poker face_ expression. Ho-oh/Human smiled, "I just want to wish your luck in your journey" She said. Then, she pulled a golden feather out from her pocket. Ash recognized it, it was Ho-oh's feather.

Then, she gave it to Ash. Ho-oh/Human smiled, "Take a good care of it. And for the last gift" Then, she hugged him and kissed his cheek, unknowingly pressing her breast on his chest, making his face red with blush. Releasing him, Ho-oh/Human giggled, "I'll be seeing you next year, handsome. Tha-tha!" With that, she transformed back into her normal form, and flew away.

Ash was still gawking with shock and blushing. Neo/Pikachu on his shoulder can only sent a knowing, sly look, **"Oh … looks like Ho-oh have the guts to tell you how she feels … hehehe …"**

"Shut up" Ash grumbled. Before he could continue, another Pokemon suddenly teleported in front of them. It's a psychic-type, obviously. Neo/Pikachu was the first one to recognize it, **"Victini?"**

"**Hi Ash!"** The Pokemon that now known as Victini chirped, **"Where's Neo? Is he inside your Poke-Ball? I haven't give him any goodbye gift."**

"Oh, this is Neo" He said as he pointed to Neo/Pikachu. Neo/Pikachu gulped, **"Umm … hey Victini."**

"**Neo! So you finally went on your journey!"** Victini said with cherry tone, **"I just want to say, good luck! And this"** Then, she slammed to Neo/Pikachu and kissed him lips-to-lips. Neo/Pikachu was shocked, but relied the kiss and hugged Victini tightly, then begin kissing her deeply. Victini begin rubbing his body, as Neo/Pikachu's small paws also start rubbing her.

Before the smut reaches the next stage, Ash cleared his throat, "Ehm …"

Neo/Pikachu and Victini noticed this. They quickly pulled away as their face we're red in embarrassment. Ash smirked knowingly, "So, you two decided to mate on my shoulder, eh? How disrespectful to you are to your higher here …"

"**S-Sorry …" **Victini said as she linked her finger, **"Anu … I guess that's it! Good luck, and may Victory always befall upon your Fate!"** With that, she teleported away.

"Hehehe … Neo, Neo, Neo" Ash said with humorous tone, "If you actually doing sex with Victini on my shoulder, I could've threw you both to your own room."

"**W-Well … S-Sorry for that, Ash"** Neo/Pikachu apologized, still with a blush on his face. Ash chuckled, "Ah … young love. Tee-hee …"

"**Hey! You already have Ho-oh, so it's fair for me to have Victini" **Neo/Pikachu retorted. Ash frowned, "Since when I did claimed Ho-oh as my girlfriend? I'm not even courting her, for Fate's sake!" Ash exclaimed. He pointed to Neo/Pikachu, "From what I see, I think you're courting Victini on my back!"

"**So what? What's the problem with courting Victini without you knowing?"** Neo/Pikachu said as he crossed his paws. Ash pointed again, "I am your trainer, Neo! And such, you have to tell me about your relationship! I can't have my own Pokemon who had sex with someone without me knowing. And when the Pokemon laid the egg, it can be a problem!"

"**You have NO control over my relation life!"** Neo/Pikachu said stubbornly. Ash grabbed Neo/Pikachu, then shouted with a voice that is full of power, "YES I**DO!"**

A thunderous rain suddenly begin pouring down from the sky. Ash quickly used his psychic power to conjure an invisible umbrella. Neo/Pikachu gulped in fear, and Ash begin ranting, "I care for you Neo, I care because you are more than just my Pokemon. You are my friend, my best friend that I even consider yourself as your brother. I can't have you falling to a trap where you are forced to mate with someone! I don't want to see you suffering Neo. You are my friend, my best friend that can never be replaced with anyone in this world. We even shared everything, Fate-dammit! We shared the same lunch, we shared the same room, we even shared the same place, dammit! I can't stand to see you suffering because of some Marriage Contract that forced you to marry someone you don't love! I can't have that, Neo. You have to understand!"

Neo/Pikachu stared to Ash for some minutes. Ash is glaring angry at him, while Neo/Pikachu is staring at him with pure fear and disbelief. Finally, Neo/Pikachu sighed, then muttered, **"Sorry …"**

"What was that?" Ash said with higher tone. Neo/Pikachu exclaimed, **"I said I'm Sorry!"** Then, he quickly looked away, looking shameful. Ash sighed, "You have to understand, Neo. This is for your own good."

Neo/Pikachu stayed silent. Ash sighed again, "Let's go, we need to reach Vermilion City now."

With that, they begin walking to the Vermilion City.

* * *

Ash begin walking to Vermilion City with Neo/Pikachu on his hand. The weather is still rainy, but thanks to Ash's psychic power, they're still dry even under the rainy storm. Many thunder fall down from the sky, intimidating and destroying everything it hits. But Ash and Neo/Pikachu is still calm. Neo/Pikachu still held the same shameful look, while Ash is looking at the road.

Suddenly, Ash said, "Hey. I uh … sorry for yelling at you."

"**It's fine. I understand your concern, Ash"** Neo/Pikachu replied to him. Ash frowned, "But still …"

"**It's nothing Ash. If I we're you, I know that I'll be like that too. Overprotective and all that"** Neo/Pikachu said with serene smile, **"I just have finally noticed your Apprehension nature after a long 18 years together with you."**

Ash sighed, "But still … I'm sorry for shouting at you."

"**It's fine, really"** Neo/Pikachu insisted. Ash nodded, but didn't push the subject. He suddenly stopped, then said, "Hey, did you hear that?"

"**Hear what?"** Neo/Pikachu said with confused tone. Ash frowned, "That. That help voice just now."

"**Maybe you're just imagining. I heard from some Pokemon around Route 1 that they often saw strange illusion around when it was raining"**Neo/Pikachu explained to him. Ash frown begin to deepen, "Hmm … Maybe an Illusion Pokemon? Ghastly, perhaps?"

"**Maybe. The Fearow and Pidgey flock had investigated this problem for years, but haven't come up with any solution to fix the problem yet"**Neo/Pikachu said to him, **"In my opinion, I think they need a Psychic Pokemon or a Pokemon that can sense aura, like Lucario and Togekiss."**

"Maybe …" He muttered. He put Neo/Pikachu on the ground and used his Aura Vision. His eyes begin to faintly glow with blue colour In his vision, all he see is only white-blue colour with endless zoom. He looked around, then suddenly his gaze fell to the bush. There, he saw a small Pokemon, possibly an Eevee or Vulpix. But Ash didn't give any chance, "Neo, use Thunderbolt!" He pointed.

Neo/Pikachu jumped and charged an extremely overpowered Thunderbolt. Since water could conduct electricity, the Thunderbolt attack zapped the entire bush and everything surrounding it. They heard a loud cry of pain, "Ark!" It shouted.

"Go Poke-Ball!" He threw his Poke-Ball. It hit the unknown Pokemon behind the bush. Ash and Neo/Pikachu quickly jumped behind the bush, as they stared to the shaking Poke-Ball. It starts shaking once … twice … third … fourth … then dinged, confirming it was captured. Ash grinned, "The first Pokemon I caught on my journey. I wonder what Pokemon I just caught" He said as he grabbed the Poke-Ball from the ground.

Ash released the Pokemon inside the Poke-Ball. It materialized onto the ground. Ash and Neo/Pikachu took notice on the Pokemon. It looked like an Eevee, but with dark grey furs and scrawny tail. Ash blinked, he recognized this Pokemon, "A Zorua?"

The said Zorua shake its own wet fur, splattering water all over the place, "Argh!" Ash said in annoyance. He stared to the Zorua again. This Zorua seems wounded, thanks to Neo's overpowered Thunderbolt attack. Ash frowned, "Hold on" He pulled out the Hyper Potion spray from his pouch, then sprayed it to Zorua.

"There you go" He said, "What are you doing here, little fella?"

"**She's obviously lost in this forest, duh"** Neo/Pikachu stated with matter-of-fact tone. Ash sighed, "Oh well …" He was about to pick the Zorua up. However, the Zorua spoke, **"H-Help. Please, help my Memma!"**

"Your Memma?" Ash and Neo/Pikachu said at the same time. They looked each other, then nodded. Ash stared, "Okay, lead the way!" He said.

The little Zorua nodded. She begin running towards the forest with Ash and Neo/Pikachu following behind.


End file.
